La busqueda de los Orbes sagrados
by FlutterRage
Summary: Cuando la paz en Equestria se ve amenazada , se le ordena a Twilight y sus amigas conseguir unos orbes en otros reino lejano los cuales evitaran que Equestria sea destruida podran hacer el largo viaje o fallaran en el intento , Orbes capaces de crear vida como tambien destruirla , el antiguo sello esta por romperse. Cap 8 reeditado por eso lo volvi a colocar
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 22 : Interludio, El circo de las pesadillas**

  
Ha pasado aproximadamente 1 mes desde que Twilight y sus amigas derrotaron a Ergoth , quien pretendía conquistar Equestria con la piedra del alma , pero fue detenido por los últimos caballeros de las 3 ordenes de Equestria.

Soul Blade , decidio pasar unos días en casa de Twilight , la que gustosa acepto la estancia del unicornio , por varios motivos.  
Crimson seguía en la granja de la familia Apple , ya que le era difícil ir a otro lugar a trabajar , además de que no podía separse de su amada pony  
Silver decidio residir en Ponyville , pero en un lugar mas alejado casi a los limites de bosque Everfree , ya que no le gustaba mucho la compañía de otros ponys.

La tranquilidad prosperaba normalmente en Equestria , hasta …

**Circo Infernal….te atreves a entrar**

""Silver… Silver jajajaja creiste que escaparias de mi tan fácilmente" decía entre sueños una voz algo psicótica al pegaso azulado.

""Te encontrare mi pequeña atracción , ya que sin ti el show no estaría completo" añadió la voz provocando que el pegaso despierte de aquel sueño sudoroso y con un mal presentimiento acaso aquel ser que lo desprecio y humillo por años no fue destruido aquella vez , no no podía ser , no creía que habría vuelto.

""Silver abría la puerta de su nuevo apartamento , ya que lo que había escuchado tal vez había sido obra de un mal sueño , cuando cierta pony lo sorprendió.

""Hola Silver , mira llego el circo , nos podrias acompañar, si si si " exclamo Pinke mostrándole el anuncio de un circo el cual se había instalado en el centro del pueblo.

""No me interesa ese tipo de espectáculos , a decir verdad no quiero que vayas , tengo un mal presentimiento de sobre esto" exclamo Silver tomando el anuncio que Pinkie le había mostrado.

""Vamos será divertido solo nosotros 4" añadió Pinkie señalando a Rarity y Fluttershy.

""No ire , y donde están los demás" pregunto Silver al no encontrar a varios ponys con ellas.

""Twilight , tuvo que acompañar a Soul a Canterlot ,aunque no entiendo el porque ya que la princesa solo mando a llamar a Soul" dijo Fluttershy con su tono bajo de voz .

""Y Crimson y Applejack viajaron a Appleloosa , ya que quería pasar unos días a solas , esos picaros" añadió Rarity quien tenia una bufanda rosa.

""Ya veo , yo prefiero quedarme vayan si quieren ese no es mi asunto" dijo Silver cerrando la puerta de su casa , ya que iba a otro lugar "yo ire al bosque Everfree a entrenar"

""Parece que alguien despertó de malas" dijo Pinkie viendo al pegaso que se iba rumbo al bosque.

""Bueno chicas nosotras 3 iremos" añadió Rarity dirigiéndose al centro del pueblo.

**Bosque Everfree  
2 horas después**

""Aun siento un presentimiento raro , creo que debi acompañarlas , pero que es lo que digo, no soy niñero de nadie" exclamaba Silver haciendo uso de sus dagas las cuales atacaba un gran bloque de piedra creando profundos cortes en la roca.

Cuando unas voces familares llamaban por su nombre eran Rarity y Fluttershy quienes buscaban al pegaso con una cara de preocupación

""Silver tienes que ayudarnos Pinkie , el maestro del Circo ,trampa" dijo agitada Fluttershy

""Aquel circo era una trampa y atrapo a varios ponys ,entre ellos a Pinkie , Silver tienes que hacer algo para ayudarlas" añadió Rarity con una mirada de preocupación.

""Les adverti que no vayan , maldición que mas da vamos" añadió Silver volando rápidamente hacia Ponyville.

En el camino Fluttershy , le pregunto a Silver , como conocía aquel circo ya que en primer lugar les dijo que no fueran , este explico a la pegaso parte de su infancia en aquel circo , sus maltratos por ser un potro , y lo que hacia cada vez el maestro del circo al terminar la función.

Llegando ya al pueblo lo vio deshabitado , parecía un pueblo fantasma y al centro se hallaba una tétrica carpa roja con una entrada que paecia la entrada al mundo de la muerte.

""Se siente energias malignas por todos lados … desde aquí?" exclamo Rarity haciendo desplegué de su arco.

""Esta aquí!" dijo Silver galopando hacia el interior de la carpa desapareciendo a la vista de las 2 ponys

"" Espera Silver hacia donde vas!" grito un poco agitada Rarity ya que el semental se había adentrado solo a aquella tenebrosa carpa.

""Silver me ha contado un poco sobre este circo y su pasado , quiere enfrentar su pasado , pero no creo que lo haga solo" dijo un poco temblorosa Fluttershy adentrándose junto con Rarity al circo.

""Oh , ponys bienvenidas de nuevo" añadió una voz un poco tenebrosa y burlona en las sombras." Pensé que no iban a ver mi gran acto final"

"Donde están todos los ponys y donde esta Silver" dijo Rarity apuntando su arco a las sombras que parecían tener vida propia .

""Asi que Silver esta aquí , es una gran sorpresa jajaja , les dejare unos amigos para que puedan ver el show" añadió la voz tétrica saliendo de las sombras unas criaturas similares a los changelings solo que estas estaban vestidos de payasos .

""Eso es todo? , atrás feas criaturas , si no quieren desaparecer aléjense de nosotras" dijo Rarity apuntando con su arco a esos bufones los cuales solo atinaron a dar una risa algo psicótica lanzando varias pelotitas las cuales al hacer contacto explotaban"

""Cuidado Fluttershy "Flecha Perforante" añadió la unicornio lanzando una delgada flecha verde , la cual atravesaba como papel los proyectiles que esas criaturas les arrojaban.

""Rarity detrás de ti" advirtió Fluttershy al ver que una de las criaturas iba a atacar a su amiga por la espalda , invocando efímeramente una especie de aguja que atraveso a la criatura , para luego desaparecer"

""Que fue eso" se dijo algo confundida Fluttershy mientras avanzaba junto con Rarity hacia las profundidades de la carpa encontrando a Silver frente a una Loba la cual tenia ciertos rasgos esbeltos.

""Silver , por fin te encontramos" dijo Fluttershy al ver hablar a Silver con aquella loba.

" porque estas de parte de los ponys Silver?" pregunto la loba al pegaso " Siempre estuvimos juntos , no quiero pelear contigo…..

""Ortina… muévete , el maestro…." Dijo algo molesto Silver quien sacaba sus dagas para atacar.

""Si arruinan el circo, No los perdonare , ni siquiera a ti" respondio algo furiosa la loba gris quien dio un aullido como señal de ataque.

""Vayanse , todos los prisioneros se hallan mas adelante vayan de prisa" dijo Silver deteniendo con sus dagas los colmillos de la lobo ya que se había lanzado para atacar a las 2 ponys.

""De acuerdo" dijeron al unisono cuando un pegaso negro alto de crin violeta les impedio el paso estaba vestido con un traje de domador .

""Silver , Silver , Mi querida familia! , que tal mi escena" añadió aquel pegaso mientras veía con detenimiento a Silver quien batallaba con aquella loba "Oh, no! Tu rostro ….. no podre conseguir expectadores como antes, Mi show de fenómenos esta arruinado"

""Callate! " grito algo eufórico Silver lanzando una gran estrella la cual se incrusto en el pecho de la loba matándola en el acto , su mirada se había tornado algo siniestra , pero aun le faltaba derrotar a aquel pegaso.

""Sabes hay algo llamado Destino algo que no sabes" añadió el pegaso acercándose hacia el pegaso " que esperas incrusta tu arma en mi cuerpo acaso no es que para eso viniste"

""Quemare tu acto para siempre ,"Principe Oscuro" " exclamo Silver golpeando con sus dagas varias partes del cuerpo de aquel pegaso dejando a su paso una estela de fuego negro.

El cuerpo de ese pegasos quedo destrozado y la sangre proveniente de este bañaba el cuerpo de Silver , Rarity y Fluttershy veian anonadas y entendieron por que era llamado el "Asesino Oscuro"

""Vayan , a buscar a Pinkie y a los otros ponys , yo me quedare aquí" añadió Silver quien se dio cuenta lo que había provocado,

""Por que dices eso, cariño" pregunto Rarity al ver que todo el salón se tornaba oscuro y el cuerpo del pegaso destrozado se pònia en pie , el rostro de aquel pegaso ardio en llamas notando solo su cráneo limpio y rodeado de una flama azul , al igual que sus cascos eran rodeados de aquella flama.

""Jajajaja , Mírame! , mírame Silver , Puedo ir a ese Mundo de la Muerte; y tu en ese terrible estado? , porque crees que he estado vivo todo este largo, largo tiempo? ¡Sí! ¡Jajaja! Tu cuerpo, ¡Media sangre! ¡Cuerpo sucio!¡Qué divertido! ¡Eso es divertido! ¡Tu cuerpo sucio será mío! ¿Y yo? ¡Seré el emperador del mundo de la muerte!" dijo aquel ser quien dio a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

""Nosotras no lo permitiremos"" añadió Rarity quien se puso al lado de Silver , cuando del cuerpo de este salía un aura azul y Silver no mencionaba ni una palabra.

""Silver estas bien" pregunto Fluttershy intentando acercarse a el

""¡Kaaaaaaah! Entonces.. ¿Hay algo que salvar? ¿No eres lo suficiente como para mostrar tus sucios poderes de nuevo?" añadió la pesadilla dirgiendo su vista a Silver quien ya no era el mismo su expresión era algo distinta como si el mal naciera desde adentro de el "Bueno, bueno. ¡Quémalos a todos! ¡Tu pesadilla está aquí! ¡Salva lo que puedas, si es que puedes!"

""Kahhhhhh" grito Lass liberando una energía negra la cual lo dejo totalmente en shock"

""Silver" dijo preocupada Fluttershy ya que parecía que este sufria .

""Silver, Silver reacciona" debemos alejarte de esa cosa ya que te corrompe" dijo Rarity apuntando con su arco a la criaturas , lanzándole 2 flechas las cuales formaron 2 pilares de hielo evitando que el Silver sea afectado por la oscuridad de aquella criatura.

""¿Realmente creian que podian detener mi llamas con pedazos de hielo? ¡Jajajajaja! Silver, ¡Te perseguire hasta el fin del mundo!" añadió la pesadilla derritiendo los bloques de hielo cuando…..

""Este debe ser el lugar " dijo acercándose cerca a la pesadilla un pegaso amarillo claro , de crin castaña y cutie mark era una extraña arma ( una pistola) la cual era rodeada de un fuego azul.

""Ah... ¿A quien tenemos aqui? Cazarrecompensas, ¿Has venido a ver el espectaculo final? ¡Jajajajaja!" dijo la pesadilla al ver al nuevo invitado.

"¿Ehh? Bueno, esto es una recompensa inesperada." Respondió el pegaso mientras veía a las 2 ponys junto con el otro pegaso inconsciente sacando una extraña arma la cual era un era una clase de pistola , la cual la usaba con una extraña clase de magia "No estoy muy interesado en ver tu show de fuegos artificiales baratos,Tu alma pronto se dirigirá al vacio."

""Torrente Sangriento" exclamo el desconocido dando un disparo al cielo caendo luego de una milésima de segundo una lluvia de balas que atravesaron el cuerpo de la pesadilla , tomando de esta una escencia azul.

""Aaagh, por que tu …." Dijo la pesadilla desvaneciéndose a la vista de todos , desapareciendo aquella carpa , y apareciendo los ponys que habían sido atrapados incluida Pinkie.

""Hey tu , te conozco" dijo Rarity al ver que ese nuevo pegaso se marchaba.

""Sigues siendo , algo vanidosa no es verdad, me gustaría charlar , pero debo seguir mi camino " añadio el pegaso dando una ligera sonrisa " y tu pensé que ya hubiese dominado tu fuerza , ni siquiera la has despertado" finalizo el pegaso viendo a Fluttershy , y guardando su pistola en una rara gema violeta .

""Eres….." pregunto Fluttershy pero vio que el pegaso ya se había ido

""Oh , mi cabeza que fue lo que paso , y el maestro cirquero" pregunto Silver quien se levantaba del suelo cuando unos cascos lo abrazaron

""Gracias , gracias , gracias , si no hubiese venido ufff no sabria que me hubiese pasado" dijo Pinkie abrazando fuertemente al pegaso.  
""No me agradezcas nada , además solo vine a buscar venganza y parece que ya se consumo" dijo el pegaso retirándose de ahí.

""Como siempre , es algo frio, pero en el fondo sabemos que lo hizo por ayudar a todos " añadió Fluttershy viendo como el pegaso se alejaba a la vista de todos

**  
Bueno aquí el cap de interludio , pensé en hacer otro para dar a conocer donde están Twilight y Soul , ya que el hecho de que fueran solos a Canterlot fue algo sospechoso , no hubo mucha acción ya que este cap solo es para dar inicio a la segunda parte del fic , si por fin la búsqueda bueno espero comentarios y hasta el viernes**

FlutterRage fuera  



	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 23: Aflora el amor , el nuevo viaje hacia El Nath**

""Vaya aun sigue siendo algo distante , pero con Pinkie cerca tarde o temprano sedera" añadió Rarity al ver como se iba del lugar donde estaba aquel circo infernal " después de todo estoy segura que intentaras sacarle una sonrisa o me equivoco"

""Sip , además no es divertido andar serio toda la vida y un poco de diversión siempre es bueno" dijo Pinkie saltando alrededor de sus amigas de felicidad ya que fue salvada por Silver.

""Y chicas quien habrá sido ese pegaso, que nos ayudo y que extraña arma usaba" se pregunto un tanto curiosa Pinkie.

""Debemos agradecerle la ayuda , pero se fue y eso es mejor ,toparse con un rufian como el no es lo indicado para una dama" Rarity hizo un gesto algo vanidoso tocándose su melena.

""Lo conoces" , pregunto un tanto curiosa Fluttershy.

""En algo , digamos que un dia me tope con ese rufian pero no quiero hablar del tema" dijo Rarity evitando la pregunta cuando vio que Spike traía una carta de la princesa Celestia .

""Chicas al fin las encuentro Twilight me envio una carta desde Canterlot dice que deben reunirse pronto y la esperen en la estación , parece que habrá otro viaje al Nath" dijo Spike algo agitado por andar corriendo para buscar a sus amigas.

""Pero Crimson , ni Applejack no están salieron hace días" exclamo Rarity la cual temia un mal presentimiento de esto " además no hay un mal que vencer , lo recuerdan derrotamos a Ergoth"

""Si lo recuerdo Rarity, pero que mas da ,tenemos que ir" dijo una voz conocida a las 3 ponys "si además ya llegamos , de nuestro pequeño viaje" secundo otra voz.

""Crimson, Applejack llegaron yo crei que llegarían en días" añadió Fluttershy abrazando a su amiga

""Íbamos a hacerlo pero Crimson tenia un extraño presentimiento además de que Appleloosa se presencio una extraña aura y esto que no se ubica tan al norte" respondió cortésmente la pony naranja.

""Pero eso no fue lo que me preocupo , si no el hecho de sentir una perturbación en el balance de luz y oscuridad" añadió el pony pelirojo quien sabia de eso por medio de la meditación y su chií

""Si la princesa nos mando a ir al Nath , tal vez algo esta a punto de empezar" añadió con un aire de preocupación Crimson "ire por Silver , ustedes adelántense a la estación de seguro Twilight y Soul ya deben haber arribado"

""Con estas frecuentes batallas mi melena se arruinara" dijo algo molesta Rarity galopando con las demás ponys hacia la estación del tren.

""Tal vez a eso se referia Phantom , que el verdadera peligro recién iba a empezar" añadió Applejack la cual tenia mala espina sobre aquello.

**2 Dias atrás - Biblioteca de Twilight.**

""Es un poco tarde Twilight , porque demoras demasiado" exclamaba un unicornio verde el cual parecía algo disgustado por la demora de Twilight.

""Esperame Soul , no seas algo impaciente quiero dejar todo listo antes de irnos" dijo Twilight ordenando unos libros de la biblioteca.

"Yeguas ,aun no las entiendo con claridad" dijo un suspiro Soul mientras iba hacia donde estaba la unicornio morada " te ayudo tal vez asi podamos irnos mas pronto ya que parecía urgente la razón por la cual la princesa Celestia me ha llamado"

""Tal vez tengas razón , aparte de mi hermano , eres el único caballero mágico de nivel avanzado es lógico que recurra a ti primero" dijo Twilight poniendo el ultimo libro en un estante confiadamente avanzo hacia Soul para irse , pero una pelotita que había en el suelo la cual descuidadamente Twilight piso provocando que su cuerpo se avalanze hacia adelante siendo atrapada por Soul quien la sostuvo entre sus casco el ritmo cardiaco de ambos unicornios era algo acelerado, sus rostros a centímetros de tocarse en ese efímero momento no había nadie mas en el mundo que ellos dos , a punto de unir sus labios y un golpe en la puerta los saco del trance haciendo que Soul soltara a Twilight y esta cayera al piso"

""Lo siento , Twilight creo que abrire la puerta" dijo Soul algo sonrojado al ver que empezaba a tener sentimientos encontradas por su antigua amiga.

""Esta bien , terminare de arreglar la biblioteca" añadió la unicornio recordando lo que había pasado unos segundos atrás , ahora sabia que aquellos sentimientos que sentía por aquel unicornio eran correspondidos , a lo que no evito sonrojarse un poco.

""Vaya , gracias compañero" exclamo Soul cerrando la puerta ya que el que había tocado era Spike quien traía provisiones para la alacena

""Gracias de que" pregunto el pequeño dragon al oir lo dicho por el semental verde agua "estas enfermo Soul , estas algo rojo de seguro es fiebre"

""Este no , bueno Twilight esta terminando de arreglar las cosas de la biblioteca , piensa que haras un gran desastre en estos 2 dias que ella estará ausente" respondio un con una sonrisa Soul quien ya no estaba tan rojo de lo sucedido " avisale que llegaste , ya que estamos a punto de partir"

""Aun no entiendo porque ella te acompañara , la princesa te mando a llamar solo a ti" pregunto algo confundido Spike

""Ni yo mismo lo se , trate de persuadirla pero creo que ella es mejor en eso y termine por acceder" añadió Soul quien vio que Twilight salía de la sala.

""Spike eras tu , porque no te demoraste un minuto mas" dijo entre dientes Twilight .

""Que dijiste Twilight" pregunto el dragon

""No nada, bueno Spike te haras cargo de la biblioteca en estos días , puedo contar contigo" dijo Twilight quien quería escuchar la respuesta de su asistente n#1.

""Por supuesto, ustedes no se preocupen yo me hare cargo de todo" dijo Spike caminando con ambos unicornios hasta la puerta " suerte con sucita , digo su reunión con la princesa Celestia.

""Spike!" grito algo molesta Twilight la cual quería entrar de nuevo a la biblioteca para regañar al pequeño dragon , pero Soul la detuvo ya que no había tanto tiempo que perder.

**Tren hacia Canterlot -1 hora después**

  
""Soul y Twilight ya habían abordado el tren el cual casi pierden por el retraso de la unicornio , lo mas curioso de este fue que estaba prácticamente vacio solo ellos 2 en un vagon , tal vez fue obra del destino o coincidencia , pero ambos sabían que algo iba a pasar ,tal vez uno no quería admitirlo pero el hecho de que sus lazos amicales se fortalecían daban muy claras como eran las cosas.

""Soul miraba por la ventana el paisaje veía lo hermoso que era Equestria y si algo llegase a corromper esa belleza nunca se lo perdonaría , sabia que tenia que proteger Equestria era su misión ya que como general y líder de los caballeros mágico debia hacerlos y mas protegerla a ella.

Twilight quien se hallaba en otro asiento se hallaba sumergida en recuerdos, la primera vez que conocio a Soul hace años , su encuentro en Canterlot , la manera de como se puso de escudo para protegerla de un ataque cosa que nadie había hecho por ella, la decisión del unicornio para protegerla a ella y sus amigas y finalmente aquel incidente en la biblioteca, sabia bien que el sentía algo por ella pero quien seria el primero en dar el primer paso.

""Soul recordaba varias cosas mientras trataba de no pensar en la unicornio que se hallaba cerca a el , aunque trataba de evitarlo de le era imposible y ese silencio no era de mucha ayuda , lo cual para evitar tener tales pensamiento decidio pararse e ir con Twilight ,tal vez debía encarar aquellos sentimientos que cada vez crecían mas.

La unicornio veia como aquel semental venia en dirección hacia ella lo cual provoco que su corazón palpitara de manera sobreactuada , pero al verlo frente suyo también algo sonrojado como ella lo estaba decidio calmarse ya que este se sento a un lado de ella y empezó a hablar

""Twilight, recuerdas lo que paso en la ultima batalla con Ergoth"

"Si la recuerdo , si solo fue que paso un mes como no habría de acordarme"

""Cuando Ergoth , me ataco estaba al borde de la muerte , había pensado en tirar la toalla y sabes porque no lo hice"

""Porque…?" pregunto Twilight teniendo una leve sospecha de el por qué

""Porque tenia algo que proteger y no me podía dar el lujo de morir , ese algo eras tu Twilight no solo me ayudaste a no rendirme si no que tus recuerdos me dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Twilight tenia el rostro rojo como un tomate era la primera vez que aquel semental hablaba de esa manera una manera un tanto dulce y protectora.

""Si estas conmigo…. Si estas conmigo … se que puedo lograr cualquier cosa" dijo algo sonrojado Soul quien no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por ella , sentimientos que afloraban cada dia que estaba hospedado en la biblioteca de esta.

"Siempre estare a tu lado, planeo seguir el resto de mi vida feliz y eso es contigo" dijo Twilight implantándole un beso al unicornio quien agarraba la crin de esta y pasaba suavemente sus cascos sobre esta.

""Te amo Twilight Sparkle y siempre te protegeré" dijo Soul quien terminado el beso , abrazo cálidamente a la unicornio.

""Yo igual mi caballero te amo con todo mi ser" añadió la unicornio quien se sentía amada y protegida por los cascos de Soul.

""Estamos a punto de llegar a Canterlot dulzura" añadió Soul al ver por la ventana el castillo de las princesas .

""Lo se mi vida debemos apresurarnos a ver que sucede" añadió Twilight quien galopo junto con Soul ni bien habia terminado de parar en el tren.

**Castillo de Canterlot  
**

""Hermana como pudo alguien tan justo y noble corromperse asi" pregunto Luna quien veía en dirección al este donde se presenciaba una extraña energía de luz y oscuridad a la vez.

""No estoy segura , pero si lo que advirtió Zen es verdad Equestria no tendrá oportunidad en contra del Dios de la Dominacion a menos que" dijo algo preocupada Celestia quien veía a Luna y a una gema que se hallaba incrustada en un vitral donde habían 3 agujeros donde debían estar 2 gemas mas .

""Solo nos queda un arma y esa le pertenece a el quizás si lo hallemos con su ayuda podramos detener al dios de la Dominacion" dijo Luna viendo aquella gema " si tan solo tuviese mi arma " Trascendencia" tal vez yo….

""Lo se pequeña hermana , pero ahora debemos centrarnos los elementos de la armonía han superado cualquier adversidad y la ayuda de aquellos nobles guerreros los han reforzado mas si hay esperanza para Equestria esta residen en aquellos cascos de las portadoras"

""En medio de la conversación de las nobles princesas , habían llegado tanto Twilight como Soul quienes vieron un poco de preocupación en ambas alicornios.

""Princesa que es lo que ha ocurrido" pregunto Twilight un poco curiosa y un tanto preocupada

""Twilight , parece que Thanatos el Dios y Alicornio de la Dominacion ha sido corrompido y ha comenzado a someter a varios reinos bajo su control" respondio Celestia la cual aun le costaba creer que aquel alicornio podría estar detrás de todo esto.

""Dijeron Alicornio? , yo creía que solo habían 3 alicornios en Equestria" pregunto Twilight un poco confundida.

""Twilight mas alla de la Frontera del Nath se halla un nuevo lugar el cual a ningún mortal se le concede el paso sin autorización , allí residen 6 alicornios los cuales se encargan de traer el balance y la equidad en Equestria , pero Thanatos el mas poderoso de ellos ha sido corrompido por el mal , los otros Dioses no son rivales para el , asi que decidieron crear orbes los cuales contienen la escencia de su fuerza y solo ponys de corazón puro pueden utilizarlos , esa es la única manera de detener a Thanatos" exclamo Celestia narrándole de los hechos a ambos unicornios.

""Con aquellos orbes deben detener a Thanatos , ya Equestria depende de vuestros cascos " dijo Luna haciéndole entrega a Twilight un cristal negro que había retirado del vitral " entregale esta gema a tu amiga Fluttershy"

""Y porque ella?" pregunto Twilight algo confundida.

""Ella es la indicada para llevar aquella joya y además es por algo que he visto en sus sueños" dijo Luna colocándose al lado de su hermana.

""Sera posible detener a un alicornio , que es superior a todo lo que hemos enfrentado" se dijo algo preocupado Soul ya que jamas se imagino que el próximo enemigo seria un alicornio.

""Si estamos juntos si" dijo Twilight dándole un calida sonrisa al unicornio la cual hizo que se ruborizaba un poco.

""Princesa , le prometemos que protegeremos Equestria y ayudaremos a los demás alicornios" dijo Soul quien se sentía capaz de encarar a un alicornio aun mas poderoso que la misma Celestia acaso esa fuerza y confianza que tenia era del amor y si lo era sabia que podría enfrentar a cualquier peligro

"Pasen la noche aquí y mañana partan a Ponyville y avisen a las demás portadoras de los elementos" añadió Celestia quien decidio que era mejor que se queden por hoy .

**  
Dia Actual –Ponyville**

Ya siendo avisadas las 5 ponys y los 2 sementales esperaban el tren que traería de vuelta a sus amigos y les informaran de la situación , al cabo de unos minutos apareció el tren y ambos unicornios salieron del vagon y explicaron la situacion a todos los presentes.

""Un enemigo mas fuerte que Ergoth?" se pregunto sorprendido Silver al oir lo que Soul explicaba

""Enfrentarnos a un alicornio eso no es suicidio?" pregunto Crimson ya que si eran aquellos alicornios que había escuchado era casi imposible vencerlo ****

  
""Si unimos fuerza tal vez salgamos victoriosos , quien esta conmigo"? dijo Soul quien dirigía unas palabras de animo al grupo.

""Yo , ahora patearemos algunas colas inmortales" dijo Rainbow con su típica actitud

""Igual yo , me gustaría enfrentar a ese tal Dios de la Dominacion" respondio Silver sentado en un árbol cercano algo distante de ellos .

""Asi uno a uno las ponys fueron aceptando , un nuevo viaje acaba de empezar ,serán capaces de ganarle a un alicornio aun mas poderoso que Celestia?

****

Aquí el cap 2 de interludio jeje pensaba hoy poner el cap 4 de mi crossover pero lastimosamente alguien ( mi prima) borro "por error" el archivo asi que no mas tuve que terminar este y además quería darle mas emotividad a la historia , que cursi soy en fin espero que les agrade 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap24 : Muerte Alada?, el primer desafio de Phantom**

"" Estamos listos para ir , a recorrer de nuevo Silverland" exclamo algo entusiasta Crimsonaunque aun se sentía un poco dolido por lo de sus antiguos camaradas "Si es algo malo debemos darnos prisa en ir al Nath pronto"

""Lo sabemos ,últimamente he estado mejorando mis hechizos y creo que el hechizo de tele transportación podría servir" exclamo Soul con un aire de confianza "ahora necesitare la ayuda de una bella unicornio para llevarlos al Nath" pregunto el unicornio dándole una mirada picara a Twilight.

""De acuerdo te ayudare mi caballero" respondioTwilight devolviéndole la mirada y posicionándose frente a el.

""Eh , me parece que algo les paso a Twilight y Soul en esa visita a la princesa, Soul parece algo mas divertido" susurro Crimson a Applejack a lo que esta solo dio una pequeña risa

""Te oiCrimson y si paso algo pero no lo dire no aun" respondioSoul chocando su cuerno con el de Twilight lo cual produjo una especie de esfera celeste la cual era algo grande como para que entren los ponys ahí presentes.

""Otro enfrentamiento aunque no me gusta tendre que hacerlo por Equestria" exclamo Fluttershy entrando en compañía de Pinkie ,Rarity y Silver a la esfera de luz celeste.

""Crimson sabes que peligros nuevos nos aguarden" pregunto algo preocupada Applejack.

""En realidad no lo se , pero si lo afrontamos como uno solo no habrá mal que pueda pararnos" exclamo el semental blanco con una leve sonrisa.

""Yo también creo lo mismo si estamos juntos somos imparables ,asi que Thanatos allí vamos" respondio un poco mas optimista Applejack

""Ahora probare que tan fuerte me he vuelto en estos días y un alicornio es el oponente indicada para tal reto" añadió Rainbow siendo la ultima en entrar salvo por ambos unicornios quienes trataban de centra sumagia para el hechizo.

""Y yo donde quedo" se pregunto un poco molesto Spike

""Spike , agarra esto" exclamo Soul arrojándole un cristal morado al pequeño dragon,

""Y para que es este cristal acaso es mi desayuno?" pregunto el pequeño dragon cogiendo con sus garras aquella gema.

""No he decidido con Twilight hacerte entrega de aquella gema , nos tomo varios días crearla en especial varias noche sin poder dormir para esto" respondioSoul al ver que aun no comprendia el dragon.

""Spike esa gema no es algo ordinario y cuando sea el momento lo sabrasconfio en que seras capaz de cuidar Equestria en nuestra ausencia" exclamo Twilight entrando a la esfera junto con Soul.

""No hay cuidado hare mi mayor esfuerzo si algo malo amenaza Equestria" respondio el dragon despidiendo a ambos unicornios " espero no tener que hacerlo no quiero que nada malo les pase"

""Listo chicos" pregunto Soul mientras incendiaba mas su magia para llevarlos a todos directo a El Nath

""Mas que listos , en marcha" interfirió Crimson al ver como la magia de ambos unicornios rodeaban la esfera celeste desapareciéndola a la vista de Spike la luminosa esfera.

**El Nath varios minutos después**

  
""Auch ,aun sigue siendo algo doloroso esos viajes" exclamo Crimson quien estaba aplastado contra el suelo por los cuerpos de Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

""Y donde se supone que estamos" pregunto Rainbow al ver a su alrededor montañas empinadas , el suelo estaba muerto sin señal de vegetación ni fauna .

""Tratamos de avanzar lo mas que se podía del continente aun no estamos seguros donde estamos" respondioTwilight ya que el lugar donde habían llegado no era nada hermoso era tétrico y algo sombrio.

""Miren allí hay una extraña puerta" señalo Pinkie saltando hacia una puerta adornada con alas y colmillos de dragones su estructura no parecía nada de este mundo además emanaba un fragancia oscura.

""Creo que estamos en problemas" exclamo Silver al recordar el lugar en el que estaban a lo lejos se oia el aleteo de alguien en dirección a ellos.

""Que clase de energía es esa noes proveniente de este mundo" exclamo Soul sorprendido al ver frente a ellos a un pegaso gris de crin fucsia y cutiemark era una oz bañada en sangre

""Asi que ustedes son los ponys que Phantom menciono lo veo tanta importancia en seres tan inferiores como ustedes" exclamo el pegaso gris desplegando de la nada una gran oz la cual cogio con una garra que poseía en vez de pata.

""Que eres realmente y que tiene que ver Phantom con todo esto" exclamo Crimson al ver que aquel supestopegaso no era lo que aparentaba ser"

""Soy BurningCanyon o mejor conocido como la muerte alada, si quieren saber mas pasen esta prueba que Phantom , me pidió que la ejecute "Espacio Curvo" exclamo Burning creando una puerta similar a la que estaba cerca a ellos para luego quebrarla con su oz lo que produjo que una fuerza extraña absorviera a los 9 ponys.

""Que clase de hechizo fue ese" exclamo Twilight mientras caia a un vacio oscuro.

""No lo setampoco , no es normal que domine tales poderes a no ser que sea…" se dijo confundido Soul cuando llegaron al piso del vacio.

""Auch, demonios donde estamos" pregunto Silver al ver que el poco espacio de tierra estaba rodeada por lava y un camino apuntando a la salida.

""Asi que esa puerta dimensional nos trajo a …. Bueno el fuego y las llamas sugieren ciertamente donde estamos.

""Pareciese que las criaturas de aquí no tuviesen almas" exclamo algo asustada Fluttershy

""Tampoco tienen signos vitales" exclamo Rarity al no sentir la presencias de aquellas criaturas .  
""Hmmmm... Bueno eso nos libra de todas las objeciones morales de matarlos ,no?" exclamo Silver sacando sus garras para empezar la prueba.

""Comenzemos con esto no soy de las que les gustan el fuego y las flamas" añadió Rarity desplegando su arco el cual había cambiado su apariencia a una doble ballesta.

""Yo tampoco una fiesta en este lugar seria algo agotador" secundo Pinkie logrando invocar los Chakrams los cuales eran una especie de aros luminosos de color rosa.

""Preparense aquí vienen" añadió Soul desplegando su espada cortando a una de las criaturas , para luego cubrirse con su escudo de una llamarada arrojada por otra criatura.

""Golpe Asura" secundo Crimson golpeando con su baston a 5 pequeños dragones que iban en contra de Applejack y Rarity.

""Que débil es la prueba, tomen esto "Estocada Meteorica" exclamo Rainbow atacando con 2 poderosos golpes para luego lanzar desde su espada una lluvia de meteoros que elimino a las criaturas cercanas a ella.

""Principe Oscuro" exclamo Silver volando velozmente hacia otras criaturas aunmas grandes que las anteriores atacándolas en zigzag , para luego terminar en un pequeña explosión la cual arraso con las criaturas faltantes.

""Eso fue todo" exclamo Rarity terminado de disparar flechas de luz a los últimos seres que aun se movían.

""Bravo , bravo pasaron la primera etapa de la prueba veo que ponys como ustedes tienen sus usos" respondioBurning quien aparecia del final del camino.

""Si logran asestarme un golpe los liberare de aquí y les explicare la situación completa" respondioBurning con una voz algo mas pasiva " de seguro Celestia no les habrá explicado completamente todo lo que sucede en Orbis"

""Y que pasa si perdemos" pregunto algo temorosaFluttershy.

""Si pierdan verán el porque me conocen como Segador de Almas" respondio aquel pony mientras una pequeña sonrisa se notaba en su rostro " solo uno será mi oponente asi que decídanlo tienen 2 min a partir de ahora"

""Yo creo que Soul debe ir es el mas fuerte de nosotros" dijo Twilight al ver que aquel pegaso no era nada ordinario " sus hechizos serán una ventaja para nosotros"

""Crimson también lo es sus rapidos golpes , lograran el cometido" defendió Applejack al ver que aunno elegían a quien iba a enfrentar a Burning.

""Silver es muy veloz ,el debe ser" añadió Pinkie abogando por el pegaso ninja.

""Basta chicas no peleen asi, yo creo que Rainbow debe ir en lugar de uno de nosotros" respondieron los 3 sementales.

""Chicos …." Dijo algo emocionada Rainbow "esta bien pateare su espectral trasero"

""Asi que esa pegaso será mi oponente interesante, ahora comprobare que tan fuerte es la descendencia de mi compañero" respondió Burning al ver que Rainbow iba a enfrentarlo " están listos para lo que sus ojos verán"

Burning había lanzado un grito mientras que todas veian como los cascos de este se prendían en llamas , la garra que poseía en vez de pata emanaba una flama azul y morada , sus alas habían cambiado de estar emplumadas a estar cubiertas de una especie de fuego azul.

""Una pesadilla!" dijo algo consternado Silver recordando los incidentes en el circo y su triste pasado.

""Como no me fije antes , con razón esa fuerza ya que no pertenece a este plano astral" dijo sorprendido Soul quien tenia poca fe de que Rainbow lograse siquiera tocarlo.

""Estas lista arcoíris no mostrare amabilidad aunque seas una yegua" respondió este mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a Rainbow.

""Pero el desafio será en un ambiente normal" dijo Burning transportándolos al mismo lugar en el que estaban antes .

""Aquí empezara nuestro reto si estas lista" dijo Burning quien había bajado la guardia en sus alrededores  
cuando un destello carmesí mando a varios metros hacia atrás a la pesadilla era el mismo pegaso de la vez pasada quien apuntaba con una daga el cuello de la pesadilla.

""Al fin te encontré maldito ser de oscuridad" exclamo el pegaso algo molesto cuando la pesadilla expulso su poder haciéndolo retroceder.

""Una batalla inesperada había iniciado….


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 25 : Recuerdos del Pasado , el origen del Cazarrecompensas**

  
""Comienza tu Lupus a decir verdad me gustaría ver si has mejorado desde que decidiste enfrentarme" dijo con una voz confiada y algo prepotente Burning .

""Como tu digas maldito ser de oscuridad" exclamo Lupus deslizándose ágilmente entre las rocas como un cazador en busca de su presa "te tengo "Colmillos Gemelos"

El pegaso crema lanzo desde su pistola 2 balas carmesí , finalizando con otra bala rodeada de un aura azul, a lo que Burning reacciono instintivamente repeliendo los 3 disparos de Lupus con su gran Oz sin percatarse de que esto solo era una distracción colocándose detrás de la pesadilla listo para arremeter con otro ataque.

""Niño tonto, "Espacio Oscuro" exclamo Burning desplegando sus alas para crear un campo eléctrico a su alrededor logrando dañar al pegaso que se hallaba cerca a el.

""Demonios, es mas fuerte de lo que recuerdo, pero no siento maldad alguna acaso el no es quien esta provocando que todo los reinos colapsen" se pregunto Lupus recuperándose de la descarga de Burning " como sea yo mismo tomare venganza por estar de parte de Ergoth hace 10 años y haber destruido mi ciudad"

""Que estas hablando, yo nunca estuve de parte de esa escoria si lo hubiese estado crees que estarías vivo" respondio Burning usando su garra para usar otro ataque "Desgarro Infernal"

""Burning uso su garra para crear 3 cortes que Lupus logro esquivar con dificultad , al tanto Silver , Crimson y Soul veian con detenimiento la batalla.

""Que clase de arma es la que usa ese pegaso " se preguntaba Crimson mientras que Soul trataba de recordar de donde había visto aquella clase de arma mientras que las 6 ponys se preguntaban de quien era hermano ese pegaso ya que lo que menciono fue algo inesperado.

""No sabia que ese rufian tenia una hermana , pero quien de nosotras será" pregunto Rarity mientras veía como Lupus desplegaba sus alas lanzándole varios disparos a Burning quien fácilmente los repelia.

""No estamos seguras , no recuerdo que tenga un hermano aunque seria algo bonito" respondio Pinkie mientras andaba dando saltos al ver que quizás tendrían 2 nuevos amigos.

""Shining Armor es mi único hermano asi que creo que no es mio además es un pegaso por lo que las únicas candidatas son Rainbow y Fluttershy" respondio Twilight dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambas pegaso.

""Ahora comparémoslo para ver el parentesco entre ustedes y el pegaso" añadió Applejack viendo a Lupus mientras seguía en su batalla contra Burning percatándose del color de sus ojos "tienes ojos magenta como Rainbow , pero su pelaje es como el de Fluttershy"

""A mi no me miren no tuve hermanos por el incidente de hace 10 años" secundo Rainbow logrando que la pegaso amarilla recordara ciertos momentos.

**Mientras tanto**

  
""Aun no has despertado tu verdadero poder Asmodeus, un habitante del Kounat tiene mas poder del que demuestras , o acaso no eres de ahí" respondio Burning creando en su pata una esfera negruzca con rayos celestes .

""No hables de mi raza , la cual en ayuda de Ergoth eliminaste y ahora pagaras con tu vida" respondio con furia Lupus mientras comenzaba a brillar una gema celeste de su cuello.

""Yo nunca elimine a tu raza " respondio Burning entendiendo ciertos sentimientos que tenia el pegaso.

**Flashback de Lupus 10 años atrás –Kounat**

""Lupus lleva a tu madre y a tu hermana a un lugar seguro nuestras defensas colapsaran en cualquier momento"exclamo un pegaso celeste de crin amarilla aun potrillo amarillo de crin castaña sin cutie mark aun.

""Pero padre y tu que haras" añadió Lupus preocupado por el bienestar de su progenitor.

""Estare bien ya vienen Xevaus liderando a los caballeros de plata , Elsword liderando a los caballeros rojos" respondio con una voz serena mandando a su hijo al lugar donde se hallaban su madre y otorgándole un cristal azulado.

"Como digas papa , espero que estes bien" añadió el pequeño galopando en dirección al refugio de la ciudad cuando un par de grifos le cerraron el paso.

""Vaya un mocoso que aun no esta en eso refugios , me pregunto que podría pasarle" exclamaba uno de los grifos mientras sacaba su espada para empezar a atacar al pequeño.

""Vayanse de aquí tengo que ir con mi madre" exclamo Lupus quien no quería dejarse intimidar por aquellos grifos.

""Pues iras en vano un grupo de exploración fue a ese tal refugio y calculo que ya deben estar muertos todos asi que irias en vano" respondio sarcásticamente uno de los grifos al ver que aquel potro derramaba unas lagrimas "oh , el pobre huérfano esta llorando hay que frenar su dolor"

""Los 2 grifos se acercaban hacia el potro quien no se movia y su lagrimas silenciosas comenzaban a intrigar a los grifos , abalanzándose hacia Lupus quien se dezlizo debajo de un grifo creando de la nada una especie de armas dobles las cuales eran 2 pistolas , el brillo que despedia la gema llamo a lo lejos la atención de un ser que venia del lugar del refugio.

""Desaparezcan "Torrente Sangriento" grito Lupus dando un disparo en el aire, caendo instantáneamente una lluvia de pequeños proyectiles que caia en todo el cuerpo de los grifos , dejando solo ver 2 cuerpos bañados en sangre .

""El potro solo vio la escena sin inmutarse mientras veía que por fin tenia una cutie mark la cual era 2 pistolas cruzadas con un fuego azul rodeadonlas , sin percatarse que un pegaso se acercaba a el aunque su apariencia era algo rara en especial por tener una garra en vez de su pata izquierda.

""Quien eres tu?" pregunto el pequeño Lupus al ver que aquel pegaso solo atino a sonreir mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago dejándolo insconsiente , a los días cuando despertó no se hallaba en su ciudad , trato de regresar pero solo vio ruinas , tomando asi de que aquel pegaso tenia algo que ver su venganza había iniciado había nacido el cazarrecompensas de Equestria.

**Fin del Flashback**

  
""Ahora por lo que hiciste te eliminare" respondio Lupus juntado sus 2pistolas adoptando la trayectoria de estes en un solo punto "Torbellino Sangriento"

Un solo as luminoso salio de ambas pistolas lanzando un rayo carmesí el cual iba en dirección de la pesadilla , la cual trato de desviar el ataque pero este era demasiado fuerte provocando que Burning recurriera a su arma.

""Vaya es una suerte que no haya perecido , pero su poder es demasiado" dijo Burning recibiendo con su oz el ataque de Lupus dejándolo sin energía por unos segundos.

""Esto es por mi familia "Estallido" " exclamo Lupus creando otro haz , esta vez de color celeste , cuando una voz lo freno.

""Alto hermano" exclamo la pegaso amarilla para sorpresa de sus amigas.

""Lo recordé hermano , el no fue quien acabo con nuestra raza, el nos ayudo a todos " exclamo Fluttershy al ver como el ataque de Lupus inutilizo la garra y Oz de Burning dejándolo algo herido.

""Que Fluttershy , ese rufian es tu hermano" exclamo algo sorprendida Rarity. " vaya eso no lo esperaba"

""Terroncito de azúcar , estas segura de lo que dices ese pegaso es tu hermano?" pregunto Applejack también sorprendida.

""Lo es , solo que aun no estaba segura que lo fuese pero , esa mirada en sus ojos es el" dijo con cierta lagrimas en sus ojos " crei que había muerto hace tiempo"

""Creo que recién entiendes niño , si yo hubiese estado del lado de Ergoth tu no estarías aquí , ni siquiera tu hermana y madre hubiesen sobrevivido" respondio Burning levantando su oz la cual había sido despedida por el impacto del ataque de Lupus.

""Pero si eso es cierto, porque me atacaste hace 10 años" exclamo Lupus mientras tanto las ponys como los otros 3 sementales iban hacia ellos.

""Hermano" corrió Fluttershy abrazando al pegaso amarillo.

""Veras niño , sabia de lo que planeaba hacer Ergoth , pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde esos grifos ya habían eliminado a la mayoría de aquellos pegasos y solo alcanze a salvar a esta pony y su madre" respondio Burning hablando como si tuviese mas años de lo que aparenta.

""Y cuando te encontré no podía dejar de que uno de los descendientes de mis camaradas muriese en vano" finalizo la pesadilla mientras bajaba su nivel de energía " si mis poderes demoniacos no hubiesen estado bajos esa basura de Ergoth no hubiese causado tal estragos.

""No te lamentes Burning , te agradezco que me hayas salvado" respondio Fluttershy dándole una dulce mirada a la pesadilla.

""Y por que después de todo este tiempo recién apareces" pregunto Silver ya que su ayuda hubiese servido contra Ergoth.

""Fue porque aun me hallaba entrenando y no sabia que Ergoth había despertado" respondio Lupus mientras veía como lo miraba Rarity.  
""No te cansas de molestarme , yegua vanidosa" exclamo Lupus al ver que Rarity lo miraba y esta dio una mirada algo molesta.

""Comenzo el señor simpatía" respondio la unicornio blanca .

""Ustedes se conocen no?" pregunto Twilight al ver como se miraban ambos ponys .

"Por desgracia si y creo que es mejor que lo sepan" exclamo Rarity al ver que Fluttershy estaba muy feliz por reencontrarse con su hermano.

""Contaras tu , como me conociste no lo creo" añadió Lupus dándole un tierno abrazo a su hermana queriendo el quien narre aquella anécdota.

""Eres igual de molestoso que aquella vez" respondio algo eufórica Rarity mientras veía como los otros 3 sementales se acercaban a el.

""Hola ,asi que tu eres el cazarrecompensas oi rumores sobre ti cuando paraba viajando" exclamo Soul dándole uno de sus cascos como saludo

""Lo se yo también oi rumores sobre ustedes aquí después de que derrotaron a Ergoth, vine aquí con la intención de eliminar al causante de todo el caos en las regiones aledañas y me tope con Ziddler el maestro cirquero en Ponyville y Burning aquí en el Nath" respondio Lupus cuando fue interrumpido por Pinkie quien quería oir el otro relato.

""Tambien me gustaría saber como conociste a mi amiga Rarity" pregunto Fluttershy a su hermano mayor.

""Ah , bueno eso todo ocurrio…..

**2 años atrás lejanías de Ponyville**

El sol radiante , una brisa matutina tan perfecta que parecía Celestial , los hermosas gemas que irradiaban su brillo por el Sol que mas podía pedir aquella unicornio , pero buscaba una en especial una gema rara la cual se hallaba inmersa en el interior de una cueva doble.

"Se ve algo sucia , pero si esa gema esta allí debo entrar espero que no se me arruine mi melena" exclamaba Rarity adentrándose en aquella cueva la cual parecía que tenia varios pasajes.

""Por otra parte cierto pegaso andaba buscando con un mapa la ubicación de una cueva la cual contenia aquellos rubís de fuego , los cuales eran costosos y pagarían buen dinero por estos , llegando a encontrar la cueva en la que momentos anteriores Rarity había entrado.

""No esta tan mal , crei que habría mas desafio en conseguir estas gemas, aunque tengo la impresión de que hay alguien mas en esta cueva" exclamo Lupus adentrándose en la cueva la cual se hacia oscuro a cada paso que daba "asi no vere nada creo que se me ocurre algo para poder ver aunque tal vez sea desgaste inútil de energía"

Por otra parte Rarity iluminaba su camino con su cuerno mientras avanzaba sentía que alguien o algo la miraba lo que le produjo cierto escalofríos , pero necesitaba esas gemas para confeccionar un vestido para realeza de Canterlot , cuando diviso el final de la cueva un brillo rojo.

""Deben ser esas" dijo contenta Rarity galopando a toda velocidad hacia el final de la cueva .  
Mientras tanto

""Las encontré, aunque no estoy seguro si es tan fácil , en fin llevare los rubies a mi contratante y cobrare la recompensa aunque no es me es muy importante con todo el…." Exclamo Lupus cuando un grito cerca a donde estaba lo puso en alerta "hay alguien mas aquí , parece que se topo con algo , me da algo de curiosidad ire a ver"

""Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi" exclamo un poco agitada Rarity siendo perseguida por unos lobos negros de ojos rojos aquellos que Rarity había confundido con el brillo de los rubies.

Rarity galopaba lo mas rápido que podía chocando con el pegaso amarillo haciendo que este dejara caer unos rubies mientras se reponía de la caída vio a los lobos que iban tras la yegua.

""Fijate por donde …. Demonios" exclamo Lupus al ver a los lobos cercando a ambos ponys , sacando sus pistolas de aquella gema azulada la cual le fue entregada por su padre " al suelo pony"

Rarity obedecio al desconocido pegaso no levantándose del suelo , mientras los lobos se abalanzaban ante estos 2 , parecía que su fin estaba cerca…

"Efecto Bala" grito Lupus extendiendo sus alas para dar varios giros sobre si mismo disparando varios tiros a todos los lobos que los atacaban exterminándolos en el acto.

""Rarity estaba maravillada , no solo porque aquel pegaso la salvo, si no que este traía consigo varios rubies en su bolsa de viaje , tratando de jugar un tanto ciertas cartas.

""Gracias por salvarme, me llamo Rarity y tu bello salvador" decía algo pretenciosa Rarity tratando de captar la atención del pegaso.

""Soy Lupus Wild , mmm veo que eres una pony vanidosa se nota en tu forma de hablar y tu melena este no es lugar para una niñita" respondio Lupus con una sonrisa algo fría .

""!Que dijiste , digo tienes razón pero ando buscando unas gemas y tuve que arriesgarme si tan solo un joven y apuesto semental me ayudaría a conseguir unas seria tan feliz" añadió Rarity dándole unas miradas al semental mientras salían casi de la cueva.

""Dejame ver ,mmmm no lo siento pero estas gemas ya tienen dueño y ese soy yo" respondio algo frio Lupus quien se alejaba de Rarity con rumbo desconocido.

""Como puede haber un semental , que se resista a mis encantos y esas gemas argh, donde conseguiré esos rubies" exclamo algo molesta Rarity mientras veía como su belleza no impresiono a ese pegaso "definitivamente es un rufian , no fijarse en mi belleza debe estar ciego"

""Hey vives en Ponyville cierto" pregunto Lupus un poco distante de la unicornio blanca.

""Si te importa , pegaso rufian" dijo algo molesta Rarity al ver que este seguía su camino dejando solo a Rarity con una molestia.

**Fin del Flashback.**

""Asi que se conocieron de esa forma y Rarity lograste conseguir esos rubies" pregunto Applejack quien tenia cierta curiosidad por la historia

""Bueno si , unos días después de toparme con este rufian ,recibi una caja donde habían varios rubies de fuego no tenia nombre ni nada por el estilo , fue un regalo divino esa caja de gemas" añadió Rarity recordando aquel gesto de un pony desconocido , mientras que Fluttershy miraba algo curiosa a Lupus.

""Hermano , que hiciste con aquellos Rubies?" pregunto la pegaso amarilla .

""Lo que tenia que hacer entregar los rubies al contratante , me sobraron unos y decidi darlos de caridad" respondio Lupus quien aun veía con extrañeza a la pesadilla .

""Eso quiere decir que tu le diste esos rubies a Rarity hace 2 años" pregunto Twilight quien escucho lo que Lupus y por consiguiente Rarity habían dicho .

""Si , además ya había cobrado la recompensa y esos rubies solo me serian un estorbo" respondio el pegaso de crin castaña.

""Pero por lo que se esos rubies son muy costosos" exclamo Silver quien hizo notar su presencia.

""Gracias , Lupus en verdad esos rubies fueron un gran regalo" respondio Rarity algo agradecida.

""No fue nada , además con eso te evite a que busques mas gemas, una yegua tan débil y vanidosa se haría daño tan rápidamente" respondio Lupus con un tono algo soberbio y arrogante.

""Que dijiste , eso me gano por agradecer a un rufian como tu , aunque seas hermano de una de mis mejores amigas no cambiare mi opinión de ti" respondio Rarity molesta por las palabras del pegaso amarillo .

""Tranquila Rarity, no lo dijo de mala manera asi es el un tanto bromista" respondio Fluttershy al ver como se puso su amiga.

""Y Lupus ahora que haras , Burning no es el causante de este caos , el causante de esto es Thanatos y vamos a Orbis a detenerlo" exclamo Crimson al ver que tal vez ellos 2 serian de ayuda para la misión.

""Los acompañare tal vez ganarle al Dios de la Dominacion traía algún beneficio" respondio Lupus dándole la pata a Crimson en señal de alianza.

""Mi misión es detener este desequilibrio asi que también los acompañare , tengo la impresión de que requerirán mi ayuda" exclamo Burning quien sabia lo que se iba a avecinar " vengan aquí llegaremos a la frontera del Nath de inmediato , sus poderes de unicornio mortales no serán suficientes para atravesar una barrera creada por los dioses de Orbis"

""Eso quiere decir…." Pregunto Rainbow .

""Si yo los llevare a la entrada de Orbis, después de todo Phantom ya se debe haber adelantado" exclamo Burning elevando una energía morada , la cual preocupaba un poco a las ponis

""Esta bien Twilight , el es un aliado" añadió Soul agarrando uno de los cascos de la unicornio morada para que no se preocupara de aquel raro hechizo que iban a presenciar.

""Muy bien están listos" pregunto Burning mientras todos asentían que si con su cabeza " el destino de Equestria esta en esta misión."…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 26 : La Segunda prueba de Phantom ,los 2 guardianes**

  
""Sujétense fuerte , ya que el hechizo que comenzare a realizar será un poco peligroso , la barrera de Orbis es muy resistente para ponys corrientes les seria deficil atravesarlo" exclamo Burning haciendo presencia de su poder demoniaco "pero ustedes tiene algo especial , motivo por el cual phantom decidio ayudarlos"

""Te refieres a los elementos de la armonía y a esos cristales elementales" pregunto Twilight quien estaba al costado de Soul.

""Exactamente, tanto como los elementos de la armonía y los cristales elementales les proveen cierta esencia semejante a la de un alicornio pero no quiere decir que el hecho de que sus cuerpos estén rodeados de auras divinas serán capaces de atravesar con seguridad la barrera" exclamo Burning mientras habria ya una especie de portal que seria la entrada hacia el mundo de los dioses , una tierra custodiada por alicornios "Aceptan entrar a ese reino"

""Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos , debemos derrotar a Thanatos a cualquier costo" exclamo Soul empuñando su espada "el destino no solo de Equestria si no de varios reino dependerá de esto"

""Todos están de acuerdo con ir" pregunto nuevamente Burning al ver duda en el rostro de algunas ponys , pero al final todos asintieron con la cabeza "de aquí empieza un nuevo trayecto"

La pesadilla abrió con su garra aquella puerta , mientras que el brillo que despedia la puerta enceguecia a los ponys quienes galopaban al interior de la puerta , quedando perplejos al ver un gran porton dorado custodiado por 2 dragones enormes uno de color rojo y otro de color celeste.

""Dra dra dragones" dijo un poco temblorosa Fluttershy mientras Soul y Crimson intentaban hablar con aquellas 2 criaturas

""Ningun mortal pondrá un pie en este Continente no sin antes demostrarnos que son dignos de estar ante los Dioses" exclamo el dragon Rojo quien adopto una postura erguida para intimidar a las chicas y a los 5 guerreros "Yo Octus guardian del fuego no les dejare el paso"

""Yo Lenassien guardian del Viento protegeré este porton de seres tan patéticos como ustedes" exclamo el dragon colocándose al frente de los 2 sementales

""Si eso es lo que quieres lo tendras" añadió Crimson haciendo despliegue de su chií "te probare que soy digno de estar en presencia de aquellos alicornios y también derrotare a Thanatos"

""Blasfemia ,creen que derrotaran a un Dios ilusos" respondio Octus quien centro su mirada en las 6 guardianas de la armonía "los dejare pasar si ellas logran derrotarnos"

""Asi de sencillo, si una de ellas nos derrotan daremos pase que entren a Orbis , pero sino serán eliminados por el poder que rodea este lugar" secundo Lenassien quien noto que las ponys tenían los elementos de la armonía .

""Pero porque nosotros seremos quienes los enfrentemos" exclamaron Soul , Crimson y Silver desplegando tanto sus armas como su energía.

""Alto" grito Burning colocando su hoz frente a los 3 sementales quienes lo veian sorprendidos "esto no es de su incumbencia asi que no harán nada"

""De que estas hablando aunque ellas se hayan vuelto fuertes no estoy seguro si podrán contra esos 2 dragones" añadió preocupado Crimson .

""No nos pasara nada serán grandes pero el tamaño no importa" añadió Applejack acercándose al semental blanco plantándole un beso "estare bien asi que no te preocupes"

""Lo mismo digo , crees que me dejare vencer por un dragon tengo nuevos trucos bajo la manga" añadió Twilight mirando tiernamente al semental verde agua "además tengo hechizos que tu me enseñaste o lo olvidas Soul"

""Muy bien quienes serán las 3 primeras en combatir" pregunto Octus al ver como Applejack , Rarity y Rainbow iban a encarar al dragon de Fuego "no perdamos el tiempo y empezemos"

""De acuerdo" exclamaron las 3 yeguas invocando cada una, un arma dorada unas tonfas sostenidas por Applejack , un arco dorado y una flecha de plata que apuntaba Rarity al dragon y una espada roja de brillo magnánimo que empuñaba Rainbow.

""Atáquenme con lo mejor que tengan" exclamo el dragon haciendo alarde de sus escamas.

""Como lo pediste dragon probaras el Filo de mi espada "Corte Magnun" exclamo Rainbow desplegando una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortante hacia el dragon mientras las demás también desplegaban sus ataques.

""Veras lo hermoso de la estrellas fugaces "Luz de Polvo Estelar" exclamo Rarity lanzando una flecha luminosa que adopto la forma de un meteoro que se dirigía hacia el dragon rojo.

""Esto es una técnica de mi repertorio que mejore con Crimson "Llamarada del Dragon" exclamo Applejack juntando las 2 tonfas para reunir el poder de su chií creando un potente as de energía la cual fue enviado hacia el dragon , por otra parte Soul y Burning miraban con asombro que una pony sin nada de entrenamiento lograra realizar una técnica legendaria.

""Sorprendente no? Incluso yo no pude controlar el poder de la fuerza del ataque y Applejack si" exclamo Crimson viendo en compañía de los otros sementales como ambos 3 ataques iban a colisionar contra el dragon cuando la criatura levanto su garra creando una barrera de fuego que neutralizo sus ataques.

""Nada mal pero no lo suficiente , debo decir que la técnica de esa pony naranja en verdad logro traspasar mi barrera" añadió Octus mostrando uno de sus brazos con un pequeño rasgon " ahora conocerán un verdadero ataque "Cruz Dragonica"

El dragon lanzo un potente lanzallamas en forma de una cruz la cual iba dirigido hacia las 3 yeguas las cuales trataban de esquivar el ataque pero era inevitable logrando impactarlas casi de lleno con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos.

""Burning no se lo que pienses pero no vere como matan a Applejack por tu culpa" añadió Crimson quien tenia cierta mirada de ira y su chií daba a conocer eso

""Burning solo atino a ver al pony blanco mientras sentía que el no era el mas deseoso de ir mientras volteo a ver al pegaso.

""Lupus solo es una prueba , se lo que piensas hacer y me sorprende ya no eres impulsivo como Crimson" añadió Soul quien tenia fe de que las 3 yeguas derroten al dragon evitando haci que Twilight y las otras 2 combatiesen.

""Ademas espera un momento y veras como lograran despertar sus poderes ocultos" exclamo Burning muy cofiado .

""Que es lo que te pasa ellas no son guerreros como nosotros , no tienen poderes ocultos" exclamo Crimson tomando con sus cascos los hombros de la pesadilla " cual es tu propósito y por que impides que las ayudemos"

""Crimson suéltalo, esta es la segunda prueba de Phantom no es asi" pregunto Soul quien era el mas centrado y coherente del grupo .

""Pero por que nos pone a prueba que busca realmente ese pegaso , si les pasa algo te eliminare yo mismo Burning lo oiste" grito eufórico Crimson cuando un brillo de su cristal comenzaba a llamar la atención.

""Que es ese brillo, no solo el cristal de Crimson sino los de Lupus y Burning también" exclamo Soul al ver como los 3 cristales comenzaban a irradiar un brillo intenso.

**Mientras tanto**

""Ese ataque en verdad me lastimo , pero no retrocederé tan fácilmente derrotaremos a Thanatos mientras que en mi cuerpo quede algo de vida" añadió Rainbow sosteniéndose sobre su espada mientras que el otro dragon veía con cierta sonrisa como la pegaso se paraba.

""Nosotras tenemos la misión de salvar Equestria haci que seguiremos en pie de lucha" respondio Applejack quien hizo quemar su chií de manera sorpresiva.

""Una dama no debe estar en esta clase de viajes , pero no puedo quejarme debo proteger este reino y si no te haces a un lado me obligaras a dañarte" respondio Rarity quien sentía como una energía azulada la cubria en parte transformando su arco en un arco mas desarrollado sus débiles bordes habían sido cambiados por unos bordados divinos los cuales mostraban adornos referentes al sol.

""Ese es el espíritu Rarity" exclamo Applejack observando que una energía roja la cubria , transformando sus tonfas en un baston similar al de Crimson .

""Que es este poder , es algo extraño pero me gusta" finalizo la pegaso de crin arcoíris mientras sentía como su espada se dividia en 2 iguales.

""Lo consiguieron" exclamo algo contento Burning mientras veía que el resplandor de su cristal y de los otros 2 comenzaba a desaparecer.

""No puedo creerlo por fin esa niña vanidosa tiene algo de fuerza" se decía a si mismo Lupus quien miraba a su hermana preparándose para el siguiente encuentro.

""Octus ahora conoceras el poder de las guardianas de la armonía" exclamo Rainbow mientras empuñaba las 2 espadas.

""Ya fue suficiente" exclamo una voz majestuosa a la que los 2 dragones hicieron una leve reverencia "demostraron que son dignos de pasar y yo lo autorizo"

""De quien es esa voz" se pregunto Twilight mientras veía a su alrededor.

""Soy Zen Dios de la Sabiduria y necesito su ayuda les explicare Orbis es la tierra de los dioses. Los seis dioses lo han vigilado desde tiempos inmemoriables. Cada uno de los dioses comanda un dominio, y con todos los seis dominios trabajando en armonia, ellos mantienen y nutren la tierra de Orbis. Sin embargo, un disturbio ha barrido por la tierra, y para este fin, los dioses buscan su ayuda..." Exclamo la voz algo preocupada "las ordenes de Thanatos se fortalecen deben venir al templo del Origen a conseguir el Orbe"

""Zen , demonios Thanatos empezó su locura si alguien no lo detiene no solo este reino colapsara si no los otros reinos mortales lo harán si tan solo Aria y Neighart no se hubiesen sacrificado tal vez " se pregunto Octus mientras habría el paso a los ponys " el templo del Origen esta a unas millas de aquí en unas horas estarán ahí, pero les advierto que el camino será difícil"

""Lo entendemos iremos a ayudar a Zen y obtener el primer orbe el Destino de varios reinos están en nuestros cascos" dirigió Soul quien tenia la sospecha de que algo escondían esos orbes aunque no sabia porque


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap27 : El Dios de la Sabiduria , despierta Shisa!**

  
Despues de pasar por el porton , por petición de Zen nuestro grupo de héroes se dirigían al primer lugar de Orbis, el templo del Origen hogar del primer Dios que tendrían que encontrar y creador del Orbe de la Sabiduria .

""Vaya queda un poco lejos el lugar donde reside Zen, vamos caminando 5 horas y mi patas no pueden mas" se quejaba Rarity mientras veía que al igual sus amigas se hallaban un poco agotadas " deberíamos tomar un descanso"

""Te apoyo Rarity , si queremos ir y mas aun ayudar a Zen debemos descansar unos momentos" apoyo la idea de Rarity, Twilight quien no podía ocultar su cansancio.

""El templo no estalejos ,a decir verdad estamos solo a unos minutos" exclamo Burning quien volaba junto con Silver , Lupus y Rainbow , proporcionando una vista mas panorámica .

""Si descansamos ahora ,seria una perdida de tiempo a menos que cierta pony no pueda con una caminata un poco larga , que débil resultaría ser" añadió Lupus dándole un reojo a Rarity quien había captado la indirecta.

""Baja aquí y te demostrare quien es débil" reprocho Rarity mientras que Fluttershy trataba de apaciguarla "eres un rufian y muy descortez , aun me cuesta creer que Fluttershy es tu hermana"

""Creelo además dudaba que te volveria a encontrar y mas convertida en una de las guardianas de la armonía" respondio Lupus con una actitud un poco arrogante y pesada "tal vez los elementos estén descompuesto , una yegua tan frágil como tu no debería llevar tal carga"

""Eso es lo que piensas a ver prueba mi debilidad" añadió Rarity lanzándole una flecha de Luz al pegaso quien instintivamente esquivo "que piensas ahora rufian"

""Pienso … que eres una yegua vanidosa y que no serias capaz de atinarle a una manzana aunque estuviese bajo tus narices" respondio el pegaso amarillo palido.

""Ya hermano deja de molestar a Rarity no ves que esta un poco molesta" le reprocho Fluttershy al otro pegaso.

""Si dejen de pelear , parecen novios discutiendo asi" añadió Crimson dando una pequeña risilla.

""Applejack acabas de oir lo que dijo Crimson ,podrias hacerme el favor de reprenderlo" exclamo Rarity quien estaba algo molesta por las palabras de ambos sementales.

""Crimson…." Dijo la yegua naranja dándole una mirada algo picara y molesta a la vez.

""Ok… lo siento Rarity pero a mi parecer harian buena pareja" añadió Crimson disculpándose con la unicornio blanca.

""Parece que ya veo el templo , pero hay una criaturas extrañas las cuales están a su alrededor , deben ser subordinados de Thanatos" exclamo Soul quien tenia que hacer un plan para pasar sobre aquellas criaturas "nos separaremos en grupos , Lupus , Rarity , Pinkie y Fluttershy ustedes serán la distracción , para que entremos, podrán hacerlo"

""Soul , tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy no tienen tanta fuerza para ser el primer grupo" exclamo Twilight quien sabia de las limitaciones de las 2 ponys "si nosotros hacemos el primer grupo"

""Twilight tal vez tengas razón esto es lo que haremos" susurro Soul ideando un plan para entrar al templo al finalizar todos asintieron con la cabeza.

""Que mas me queda , hacer equipo con esta yegua" suspiro Lupus mientras lentamente junto con Rarity se desplazaban entre las rocas con cautela mientras cargaban tanto como su arco y su pistola " ahora Rarity "Colmillos Gemelos"

Lupus lanzo 2 potentes tiros creando una explosión que alerto a las criaturas estas eran una especie de seres bípedos similares a minotauros los cuales dejaron desprotegida una parte del templo .

""Ahora te toca engreída" respondio Lupus galopando a traves de los minotauros disparándoles varias balas en puntos estratégicos haciendo que muchos de estos cayeran al piso por el dolor " que esperan vayan de inmediato" se dijo entre dientes el pegaso.

""Lluvia de sangre" exclamo Rarity lanzando una flecha al cielo caendo instantáneamente una cantidad ilimitadas de flechas de luz rojas las cuales atravesaban los cuerpos heridos de los minotauros matándolos al instante.

""Ese si fue un ataque poderoso" dijo Lupus ignorando por un momento la pelea cuando otro minotauro se avalanzo encima de el , pero fue detenido por el Escudo de Soul quien cubrió la espalda del pegaso.

""Esto no acaba deberías haber puesto un poco mas de atención" añadió Soul empujando al minotauro con su escudo , propinándole 2 estocadas de su espada para matarlo.

""Los demás ya entraron al templo , espero que se encuentren con Zen pronto , de donde salen tantos minotauros" se preguntaba Twilight disparando un rayo morado a un par de criaturas las cuales iban en contra de Rarity la cual esquivaba a las feroces criaturas y al ataque lanzado por la unicornio morada.

""Son demasiados para nosotros 4" añadió Lupus disparándole a 2 minotauros que se venían acercando hacia los 4 ponys

""Principe Oscuro" exclamo Silver provocándole 3 cortes profundos a los minotauros matándolos en el acto "decidi quedarme a ayudar a fin de cuentas Burning y Crimson han entrado"

"No se olviden de mi" añadió Pinkie quien había seguido a Silver en sus maniobras mientras esquivaba las hachas de varias criaturas reuniéndose con los otros 5 ponys.

""Pinkie que haces aquí tu no tienes habilidades de pelea" se preguntoRarity apuntando con su arco una roca la cual aplastaría a las restantes criaturas .

""Si las tengo , pero necesitare ayuda" dijo Pinkie confiada en que alguien la ayudaría en una nueva maniobra combinada.

**Interior del Templo**

Wao es increíblemente grande ,este es el lugar donde reside Zen , el dios de la sabiduría" se preguntaban Applejack y Rainbow admirando el interior del lugar el cual tenia una especie de gradas peculiares para los seres que no podían volar , las decoraciones algo goticas de detalles tétricos y la maleza en el lugar indicaba que no era muy cuidado el templo.  
Una fuente que tenia de pileta un cristal llamo la atención de Fluttershy las hermosas aguas cristalinas cautivaron a la pegaso quien se dirigio curiosa hacia aquel objeto cuando unas advertencias las hicieron frenar en seco.

""¿Quién eres?" pregunto un poco defensivo Crimson al ver como una pony de tierra de crin plateada y pelaje marron , la cual tenia una armadura verde se aparecia frente a Fluttershy.

""Soy Vanessa líder de la guardia del Templo, deshacerme de los intrusos es uno de mis deberes" exclamo la pony de tierra sacando una especie de doble espada unida conocida con Gancho de Jade " el divino no me ha informado de ningún visitante asi que largo de aquí"

""!Oye no te haremos daño!" trato de razón Applejack con la otra pony

""Las palabras no atribuirán nada en este caso, Applejack .Siento una presencia maligna rodeándola" exclamo Burning quien fue el primero en percatarse de aquella energía.

""Entonces ella esta bajo el poder de la dominación" pregunto Crimson quien sentía una energía familiar pero le era difícil saber si era quien creía que era.

""El Divino se encuentra performando un ritual sagrado y no debe ser interrumpido. Si siguen insistiendo utilizare la fuerza" exclamo Vanessa mostrando su arma en señal de amenaza

""!Parece que habrá que pelear para entrar a los aposentos de Zen" añadió Rainbow sacando sus 2 espadas lista para la pelear.

""Nosotros 2 pelearemos con ella ustedes avanzen hacia el recinto de Zen" añadió Burning quien había invocado su Hoz para pelear .

"" De acuerdo , solo no la lastimen tengo una sospecha de saber quien es" exclamo Crimson galopando junto con Applejack hacia la siguiente recamara.

""A donde creen que van" añadió Vanessa lanzando su gancho a manera de Boomerang pero fue recibido por la hoz de Burning "maldito entrometido primero me encargare de ustedes 2"

""Eso quiero verlo hablas mucho y no demuestras nada" añadió Rainbow haciéndole una burla con una de sus espadas.

""No juegues conmigo niña no conoces mi verdadero poder" añadió Vanessa elevando una aura verdezca azulada.

"He sentido esa energía antes acaso eres una ….." exclamo Rainbow pero fue interrumpida por uno golpe en el estomago por parte de la otra yegua "es muy veloz" termino de decir limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

""Estrella Mortal" exclamo Burning lanzando su hoz a manera boomerang hacia la pony de tierra la cual lo detuvo con un casco sin inmutarse "imposible acaso ese es el poder que confiere un Dios?"

""Mortales les explicare nosotros los guardianes protectores de los Dioses tenemos un poder casi similar a la de nuestros Señores razón por la que al enfrentarse a mi han sellado su destino" dijo Vanessa cargando su energía en el arma "esquiva esto pegaso" Resplandor"

""Vanessa lanzo 5 golpes de luz con su arma finalizando con una ráfaga adicional que fue recibida e interceptada por Rainbow quien neutralizo 4 de los 5 ataques de Vanessa.

""No cabe duda eres una caballero de Plata" exclamo Rainbow reconociendo uno de los ataques distintivos de Crimson.

""No se a lo que dices yo siempre he protegido este templo y a mi señor Zen nunca he bajado a ese reino mortal para ser parte de esa extinta orden de Equestria" respondio Vanessa quien tenia dudas aun bajo el poder de la dominación las palabras de Rainbow rebotaban en la cabeza de la pony terrestre.

""Vanessa hazte a un lado si no quieres desaparecer no pensé que alguien me obligaría a usar mis verdaderos poderes después de 1500 años" exclamo Burning liberando una energía morada clara pero Rainbow lo agarro con una pata.

""Dejame encargarme de esto , además Crimson nos pidió que no la lastimemos tal vez el tuvo una corazonada y sabe quien es ella" exclamo Rainbow colocándose en frente de la pesadilla.

""Si tu lo dices pero estare atento si algo llegase a pasar después de todo aun no estoy seguro si despertaste el poder de tu elemento" dijo Burning guardando su Hoz para dar oportunidad a Rainbow de combatir .

""Ahora Vanessa muéstrame tu verdadero poder como caballero de Plata" exclamo Rainbow rodeando sus 2 espadas de un color rojizo.

""No fui una caballero de plata y solo tus acciones harán que estalle mi ira" exclamo la pony terrestre agarrando con fuerza su arma para comenzar la pelea con la pegaso de crin multicolor.

**Salon Principal**

Los 3 ponys galopaban hacia donde estaba Zen , encontrando tras una puerta a un alicornio crema de crin violeta cubierto de una mascara dorada siendo corrompido por 2 minotauros quienes influenciaban al Zen.

""Destruye a esos ponys" decía uno de los minotauros al ver que los 3 ponys habían llegado al recinto del Dios.

""…Es muy tarde" exclamo Crimson al ver como la oscuridad empezaba a controlar a uno de los Dioses de Orbis.

""Zen... ¡Zen esta resistiendo la dominacion del Maestro Oscuro! ¡Es... Esto es una locura!" dijo uno de los minotauros al ver como uno de sus compañeros era desaparecido por un rayo proveniente del cuerno del alicornio.

"" ¿Locura? ... ¡YO... SOY... ZEN!"" añadió el alicornio disparándole otro rayo al otro minotauro matándolo en el acto, la dominación lo había controlado

"" Zen Divino, ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte! Por favor, ¡Expulsa la dominacion!"" exclamo Crimson al ver que el Dios los miraba con una mirada vacia y un tanto oscura.

""Mortales , los hare pagar por irrumpir en un territorio sagrado "Llamado de la Ruina" exclamo el dios Lanzando una veloz esfera que fue esquivada sagazmente por Crimson , y las otras 2 ponys pero estas no pudieron esquivarlo del todo caendo ambas inconscientes por el ataque.

""Applejack ,Fluttershyque les hiciste a mis amigas" añadió algo molesto Crimson al ver que no despertaban

""Dormiran eternamente si es que no logras derrotarme " añadio Zen desplegando detrás suyo sus bellas alas rodeadas de adornos dorados.

""Tendre que hacerte entrar en razón" añadió Crimson sacando su baculo para pelear contra el Dios de la sabiduría "toma esto "Camino Asura"

El semental blanco galopo directo hacia el alicornio cargando es su baston su chi para liberarlo pero fácilmente Zen con un casco logro levitar a Crimson mandándolo contra la pared como un muñeco de trapo.

""Osas alzar tu casco contra un Dios" añadió Zen empujando la fuerza de su poder el cuerpo de Crimson hundiéndolo en la pared "Eres un Asura un guerrero de Dios , es por eso que domino tu cuerpo a voluntad propia"

""Que dijiste" exclamo Crimson siendo levantado por la magia de Zen comenzando a estrujar su cuerpo liberando gritos de dolor .

""Descansa caballero de plata" añadió Zen usando parte de su poder para estrujar completamente el cuerpo de Crimson , quien lanzo un grito que fue oído hasta en el exterior del templo.

**Afueras del Templo .**

""Torrente Sangriento" exclamo Lupus llamando una lluvia de balas que atravesaron los cuerpos de los últimos minotauros que quedaban en las cercanías .

""No vuelvo a ayudarte en ese ataque Pinkie" exclamo Silver un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza

""Pero sirvió , derrotaron a varios grifos de un solo golpe eso es algo positivo" dijo Twilight tratando de evitar que se le escapara una risilla.

""Fue eficaz pero…" iba a decir Silver cuando el grito de dolor de Crimson lo puso en alerta.

""Crimson…. Algo le debe haber pasado debemos ir de inmediato" añadió Soul quien limpiaba su espada de la sangre

""Espero que los demás se encuentren bien " añadió Rarity entrando junto con los demás ponys al interior del templo.

**Salon principal**

  
El cuerpo de Crimson estaba tirado en el piso rodeado en un charco de sangre aun con vida mientras que Applejack y Fluttershy seguían presas del ataque del Dios.  
mientras que Rainbow mantenía una dura batalla con la guardiana del templo quien demostraba superioridad pero no la suficiente como para derrotar a la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

""Sera acaso este mi fin?" exclamaba agonizante Crimson mirando débilmente que su baston se había roto , al igual que varios de sus huesos "Si Thanatos es mas fuerte que Zen nunca tuvimos oportunidad"

""Nunca hables asi recuerda que nunca te enseñe a rendirte" decía una voz en la mente de Crimson "tu tienes aun fuerza para seguir recuerda por que luchas el destino de Equestria yace en tus cascos ayuda a Zen"

""Maestro no tengo fuerza y mi cuerpo a las justas logra retener mi espíritu , yo falle" decía el semental derramando una lagrima de impotencia , "tal vez aquí termine mi sendero"

""No hables como un cobarde recuerda por que peleas , quieres que se repita la tragedia como la de los caballeros de plata" dijo la voz de Xevaus dándole palabras de aliento a su discípulo.

""Zen te dije que iba a ayudarte y derrotare a Thanatos" añadió Crimson parándose para sorpresa del alicornio quien sabia que este tenia varios huesos rotos y había perdido mucha sangre.

""Es imposible un pony como tu ya debía haber muerto , pero eso es fácil de remediar" dijo Zen lañando un potente rayo hacia Crimson quien ardia su chií a los limites de su cuerpo.

""Embestida Serpiente" grito Crimson desviando con un combo de 3 patadas el rayo de Zen quien noto cierta familiaridad por un antiguo guerrero que lucho a su lado hace mucho tiempo.

""Un Shisa?, ahhhhhh deberas morir aqui sucio mortal" Zen trato de pelear con la dominación de Thanatos pero fue en vano ya que volvió a estar bajo el control del otro Dios.

""Que son estos poderes , mi arma es similar a mis antiguas tonfas y mi fuerza ha regresado no lo entiendo" se decía algo sorprendido Crimson ya que el daño provocado por el dios había desaparecido "eso no importa debo vencer a Zen para liberarlo del control de Thanatos"

""Ese es el verdadero poder del Cristal del Fuego ahora estas a un nivel que se acerca a un Dios" dijo la voz de su maestro mientras desaparecia " proteje este mundo que yo tanto ame"

""Lo hare maestro , Zen ha llegado el momento de liberarte" dijo Crimson liberando su chi el cual llego a emanar un brillo casi celestial "Patada de Flamas Dragonicas"

Crimson fue a una velocidad veloz cargando en su pata una gran cantidad de energía dándole una patada que fue detenida por el campo de fuerza creado por el alicornio , pero el golpe agrieto la barrera logrando exponer el cuerpo del Dios .

""Esto es "Dragon Doble" Crimson golpeo con sus vajras (ver wikipedia) deslizándose frente al alicornio golpeándolo con un combos de 3 golpes y una explosión que rompió la mascara de Zen dejándolo anonadado.

**Salon anterior**

""Eso es lo que una caballero rojo puede hacer"" dijo mofándose Vanessa teniendo varias heridas en el cuerpo pero aun estaba en pie " mi cabeza me duele ahhhhhh"

""Rainbow y Burning miraban como la dominación ejercida por Thanatos dejaba el cuerpo de la yegua cambian el color de su pelaje cambiaba a un rosado oscuro y su crin cambiaba de tono a un celeste claro.

""Chicos están bien" dijo Soul entrando con los demás ponys al templo viendo a Rainbow con una heridas y a la otra pony que había queda inconsciente al regresar a la normalidad .

""Nada de que preocuparse parece que Crimson se encontró con Zen debemos ver si esta bien" secundo Twilight dejando atrás a los otros ponys mientras entraba junto con Soula la recamara del Dios.

""Zen su divinidad ha regresado a ser el mismo?" pregunto un poco incrédulo Crimson al alicornio crema.

""Gracias valiente guerrero tu ataque me ayudo a librarme de la dominación de Thanatos te estoy agradecido Crimson" respondió Zen quien veía con detenimiento la nueva vestidura y arma de Crimson "jamás crei que volveria a ver a un Shisa nuevamente"

""Un Shisa?" pregunto Crimson ya que parecía que el Dios tenia la respuesta después de todo era el dios de la sabiduría

""Es lo que he dicho, un shisa es el maestro de las artes marciales es decir te has convertido en un Sensei y tus vajras son prueba de eso" respondió Zen mientras veía venir a los otros ponys y a su guardiana traída en el lomo de Silver , Crimson al ver a la yegua fue donde ellos ya que tenia felicidad de que sus sospechas eran ciertas….


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap28 : Encuentro del pasado , el poder abismal**

""Aplejack , Fluttershy se encuentran bien" pregunto Twilight quien noto a sus 2 amigas en un lado del salón quienes empezaban a despertar del hechizo lanzado por Zen.

""Mi cabeza... que fue lo que sucedió y Crimson?" pregunto Applejack mientras veía como el semental estaba al lado de la guardiana de Zen tratándola de despertar lo que le produjo un poco de celos.

""Estamos bien ..solo un poco aturdidas" respondioFluttershy dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban tanto los otros ponys como aquel alicornio.

""Ellia …Ellia eres tu?" exclamo Crimson tratando de despertar a la yegua que fue desprendida de su armadura para sanar sus heridas.

""Mi noble guardiana despierta tus heridas ya han sanado, recuerda tu pasado" añadió Zen lanzándole un rayo a la yegua sanándola de las heridas propinadas por Rainbow mientras lentamente abria los ojos.

""Crimson?" exclamo la yegua abrazando instintivamente a su antiguo compañero el cual no evito alegrarse y sorprenderse de que su amiga estuviese viva si el mismo la enterro en la ruina de los caballeros de plata.

""Se lo que piensasCrimson , ella debía haber muerto en la ruina de los caballeros pero el valor que había demostrado en la batalla contra aquel grifo , me obligo a romper las reglas que yo mismo inculque a las demás divinidades de no interferir en el reino mortal, pero no podía dejar desvanecer un espíritu noble como el de Ellia.

**Recuerdo de Zen**

La tranquilidad de la noche había sido interrumpida por el sonido de una batalla , Tierra de Plata había sido bañada en una lluvia de sangre , la ultima caballero de plata herida por el ataque del grifo se levantaba agonizante ante el hecho de intentar derrotar al grifo.""Si muero moriré contigo Canis" dijo la pony poniéndose de pie, en sus condiciones eso era mas que admirable colocándose velozmente detrás del grifo tomándolo de sus alas "usare lo que me queda de chií para que dejes de existir"

""Aun tenias fuerza , esa mirada porque siento miedo?" se preguntaba asimismo Canis al voltear a ver a la pony, sintiendo como el chií de esta quemaba su plumaje , pero este sorpresivamente se apago "estúpida solo aceleraste tu muerte" añadió el grifo liberándose del cuerpo de la pony que aun seguía en pie

"Crimson lo lamento yo quería estar contigo , pero creo que jamas lo hare , falle no pude vengar a nuestros camaradas" añadió Ellia derramando una lagrima ya que su fin se hallaba cerca .

""Tiempo Muerto" exclamo Zen bajando congelando el tiempo alrededor de la yegua y el grifo logrando usar su magia para cerrar la herida de Ellia dejándola curada aunque aun sin sentido.

""Un espíritu tan noble como el tuyo no puede irse de este mundo asi de fácil , sanare tus heridas y te hare mi protegida" añadió Zen usando su magia para llevar a la yegua y a el a Orbis regresando el tiempo a la normalidad

""Para aver sido una pony fue un duro oponente , murió en pie ese espíritu de lucha casi logra arrastrarme" añadió Canis sabiendo que si no hubiese provocado tal daño a la yegua esta lo habría matado "Pero donde esta ella si hace un momento estaba detrás mio , eso no importa debo encargarme de los intruso que estarán por arribar este lugar en pocos días"

**Fin del Flasback**

""Si eso es cierto , como se explica que yo enterre a Ellia con mis propios cascos" pregunto Crimson quien notaba la expresión de celos de Applejack alejándose un poco de Ellia.

""Es sencillo solo fue una ilusión , nunca enterreraron nada todos ustedes solo fueron victimas de una ilusión creada por mi" respondió Zen mientras veía como su guardiana se recuperaba e iba a entrar a una cámara especial sacando una extraña esfera de color verde olivo la cual tenia una inscripción antigua.

""Zen Divino, hay muchas cosas que no entendemos. ¿Quizapodrias explicarnos algunas?"" pregunto Twilight quien aun no entendía varias cosas sobre la situación.

""Como sin duda lo han visto, el nuevo contienente se ha inundado con esbirros de Thanatos, dios de la Dominacion." Respondió el Dios a los ponys presentes.

"" ¿Thanatos...?" pregunto algo olvidadiza Pinkie Pie.

""Si. El continente Orbis es una tierra de Dioses. Cada uno de los seis dioses tiene el poder sobre un dominio. Juntos, gobiernan sobre el continente con equilibrio y armonía. Sin embargo, el Dios de la Dominacion ha roto los pactos antiguos e inclino el balance. Ha comenzado a dominar otros dioses utilizando su poder. Aunque he resistido su influencia por un tiempo, ni yo puedo en contra de el. Ninguno de los dioses puede solo. Por eso necesito la asistencia de los otros. Como el dominio de los Origenes, podia moverme con mas libertad que los otros. Por eso, he solicitado ayuda fuera de las fronteras de Orbis. Es el destino que mi llamado de ayuda les haya llegado. De alguna manera, esta conectados a los Origenes del Mundo, y la Rueda del Destino. Guerreros valientes, pueden ser la unica esperanza para restaurar Orbis en su estado legitimo." Respondió Zen con un aire de preocupación por los otros dioses

""Es mucho para recopilar. Un dios que puede dominar otros dioses... Los Origenes del Mundo y la Rueda del Destino.."" exclamo Soul quien permanecia atento a las palabras del alicornio crema.

""¿Piensas que tenemos chance contra este enemigo? Incluso los otros dioses no pudieron resistir su poder." Intervino Silver quien aun no estaba seguro del poder de un Alicornio.

""Hay una manera de derrotar al Dios de la Dominacion." Respondio el alicornio de la Sabiduria.

""... Por favor, siga. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener." Exclamo Rarity quien estaba atenta a las palabras del alicornio.

""Los dominios de los otros dioses de Xenia son Fuerza, Balance, Entropia, Vida y Dominacion. Cada uno de los seis dioses tiene un nucleo que simboliza su dominio." Añadió Zen mostrándoles con su magia un mapa de Orbis y las regiones que custodia cada Dios.

""¿Asi que debemos obtener estos nucleos de los dioses?"" pregunto Crimson quien estaba un poco nervioso de que Applejack hiciera algo tonto por los celos.

""Si. Al unificar los cinco nucleos, podran contrarrestar el poder de Thanatos de Dominacion. Mientras el Nucleo de Dominacion es suficiente para superar cada dios individualmente, no puede contra el poder combinado de los cinco nucleos." Exclamo Zen traendo el nucleo de este , su guardiana Ellia.

""El nucleo de los Origenes" dijo algo impresionado Burning mientras susurraba entre dientes "esta batalla será peor que la de hace siglos"

""Asi que hemos encontrado y aseguramos el Nucleo de Origenes. ¿Que sigue?" pregunto Applejack quien se sentía un poco amenazada por Ellia quien no dejaba de mirar a Crimson.

""Zig, el dios de fuerza se encuentra en las Montañas Ignis en el oeste" dijo Zen mostrándoles el sendero hacia la ubicación del segundo alicornio .

"" Si podemos romper la posesion del Dios de Dominacion sobre el, podremos obtener su nucleo."" Dijo algo confiada Twilight mientras observaba que la guardiana se acercaba a Crimson para hablar algo privado con el.

""Asi que esa pony de halla es tu pareja?" pregunto con cierto picardía la yegua rosa

""Si lo es , me alegra de que estes viva Ellia pensé que nunca mas te volveria a ver….y respecto a lo que paso la otra vez" respondio un poco nervioso Crimson.

""Descuida pude entenderlo además ya no estoy molesta contigo, creo que fue un poco tonto intentar forzarte a tener relaciones" finalizo Ellia dándole un beso en la mejilla al semental lo que produjo que Applejackinterrumpiera la platica de ambos ponys.

""Interrumpo?" pregunto algo molesta la pony granjera.

""No… Applejack ella es Ellia fue una caballero de plata junto conmigo" añadió Crimson pero la expresión de la pony naranja lo intimido un poco.

""Crimsonpodrias dejarnos un rato solas?" pregunto Ellia con un tono algo amable.

""Esta bien… Applejack no vayas a hacer algo tonto" susurro un poco bajo Crimson yendo hacia donde se habían reunidos los demás ponys para partir a las Montañas Ignis.

""Asi que tu eres Applejack una de las guardianas de la armonía había oído hablar mucho de los elementos pero jamas pensé que fuesen tan poderosas" añadió Ellia dándole una pata en señal de saludo.

""A que te refieres?" pregunto algo confundida Applejack.

""Vi como ustedes derrotaron a Ergoth en El Nath , su poder fue lo que despertó el interés de Zen avisando a Celestia de lo que iba a ocurrir" respondioEllia mientras se volvia a colocar su armadura verde esmeralda.

""Creo que comprendi y respecto a Crimson….." iba a hablar Applejack pero la otra yegua se le había adelantado.

""No es tema para discutir , solo prométeme que siempre estaras a su lado es un buen pony y si te eligio a ti fue por algo" añadió Ellia dándole una ligera sonrisa a la pony naranja.

""Ellia , porque no nos acompañas en esta misión tu fuerza de seguro será útil para esta misión." Dijo Applejack un poco mas calmada mientras la otra yegua asentia un no con la cabeza.

""No puedo dejar solo a Zen con tantos secuaces de Thanatos en los alrededores" respondioEllia mientras se acercaba junto con Applejack al grupo.

""¡Entonces esta establecido! ¡Hacia las Montañas Ignis!"añadióSoul dirigiendo al grupo hacia el dominio de Zig .

""Los vigilare en su viaje" exclamo Zen despidiendo junto con Ellia al grupo de ponys.

**3 horas después  
**  
El grupo de ponys avanzaba un poco cansado ya que después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el Templo de Origen no pudieron descansar mucho a causa de la gravedad de la situación , caminando a través de un bosque de piedras las cuales en el centro tenían una especie de gemas azules como safiros.

"" ¡Uah! Este lugar es muy raro... ¿Que pasa con todas esas piedras brillantes azules?"" pregunto un poco curiosa Rainbow tratando de tocar alguna de esas piedras.

""¡Ah-ah-ah! No toques eso, ¡A menos que quieras estar unos diasrecuperandote!" exclamo una voz conocida a los alrededores de las ponys apareciendo frente a ellos el mismo pegaso que los habían ayudado en mas de 1 ocasión.

""¡Oh! ¡Es Phantom!" exclamo Twilight reconociendo al pegaso celeste de crin negra.

""Ergh... Yo... ¡No puedo creer que eres el primer caballero rojo ! ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho!" exclamo Rainbow desenfundando sus 2 espadas lista para atacar al otro pegaso.

""Circulo de la Muerte" exclamo Rainbow creando con sus 2 espadas una especie de rueda de fuego que fue lanzada hacia Phantom"

""... ¡Cachorro insolente!" gritoPhantom sacando su espada gladus partiendo en 2 el ataque de Rainbow como si fuese una hoja de papel.

""¡Argh! Esta... ¡Esta es mi tecnica final! ¿C-Como?" se dijo algo sorprendida y molesta Rainbow al ver como su mas poderosa técnica fue frenada en seco por Phantom.

""Calmate Rainbow...preparate... para mi trampa..." volo velozmente Silver despareciendo a la vista de Phantom para atacarlo.

""¡Muy ingenuo!" respondioPhantom esquivando fácilmente el ataque que iba a ser lanzando por Silver.

""... Imposible... ¿Como puede un pegaso moverse tan rapido?" exclamo algo anonadado Silver recibiendo una patada de Phantom.

"" Por eso los llamo cachorros. Y tu, ¡Arcoiris! ¿Quieres llevar mi nombre a la basura, utilizando ataques tan debiles?" respondio algo molesto Phantom al ver que aun eran un poco débiles.

"" ¡T-Tu! ¡Como te atreves a insultar mi apellido! ¡Toma esto!" Rainbow empuño su espada y fue en contra del pegaso que fácilmente esquivaba las estocadas de la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

""Te recuerdo que soy el primer caballero rojo. ¡Tus movimientos son muy lentos!" añadió Phantom quien veía como los otros ponys no hacían nada por frenar la pequeña riña. "Ah, me he aburrido. Podria haberlos cortado en pedazos muchas veces en el estado en que se encuentran. ¡Calmate y reflecciona sobre tus acciones!"

""¡E-Espera!" exclamo Twilight quien tenia algo de curiosidad por aquel pegaso.

"" ¡Hmmph! ¡Hasta la proxima! ¡Manten tu casco izquierdo firme cuando blandeas! ¡Expones tu flanco muy seguido!" finalizo Phantom despareciendo a la vista de todos

"" ... Bueno, sigamos entonces, hay que tener cuidado con esas piedras como dijo Phantom" añadió con una voz baja Fluttershy mientras seguían cruzando el camino sin ningún peligro aparente.

**1 Hora después tramo final del Valle Mana  
**

""Asi que los guardianes de la armonía finalmente han llegado" ¡Los estuve esperando!" exclamo un pegaso de armadura roja y bordados medievales quien ocultaba su rostro y crin con un casco el cual estaba rodeado de una gema roja.

""¡¿Quien eres!?" pregunto Soul poniéndose delante de Twilight para de una manera tratar de protegerla.

""¡Soy Astaroth, guardian de Thanatos, el tenebroso Dios de Dominacion!" respondio el pegaso mostrando un aura oscura mas corrupta que de la misma Dominacion.

""¡El Dios de Dominacion! ¡Asi que estas aqui para pelear!" pregunto Burning quien alistaba su hoz para pelear.

""Bien, ¡Lo entienden completamente! El tenebroso Dios no se encuentra contento con lo que han hecho. ¡Les mostrare personalmente que ocurre a aquellos que lo hacen!" añadió Astaroth liberando un torrente de fuerza.

""¡Urgh! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo asi que ven!" incito Rainbow quien también había empuñado su espada como los otros ponys sus respectivas armas.

""¡Cuidado, Rainbow! ¡No es un oponente facil!" dijo con preocupación Rarity mientras sacaba su arco.

""Kukuku... Ahora, ¡Les mostrare el verdadero terror!" respondio Astaroth chocando su espada carmesí con la espada de Rainbow creando un sonido intenso.

""Lupus, Burning ustedes cuiden a Pinkie y Fluttershy" déjennos a este atorrante a nosotros" añadió Crimson centrando su chií pero este no respondia , ya que al transformarse en un shisa gasto toda su energía y sin la fuerza de las Vajras no tenia como defenderse"

""Demonios tendre que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo con algo de molestia Crimson galopando hacia Astaroth para encarar al nuevo rival.

""Son solo unas simple moscas que aplastare en este momento" añadió Astaroth esquivando la velocidad de Rainbow y la precisión de Silver propinándoles 2 veloces cortes en sus cascos haciendo que suelten sus armas.

""Llamarada" grito Soul cargando en su espada un destello blanco que lanzo contra Astaroth quien lo recibió sin ningún esfuerzo destrozándolo en su pata el destello luminoso.

""Imposible , freno mi ataque con un solo casco!" se dijo impresionado Soul mientras veía como las flechas lanzadas por Rarity eran regresadas hacia ella poniendo velozmente su escudo para proteger a la unicornio blanca.

""Muy ingenioso , para ser el ultimo de la familia Blade era de esperarse tu fuerza , pero podras contra esto "Furia Oscura" exclamo Astaroth golpeando con su espada el suelo saliendo de esta una torrente de espadas de energía que atravesaban el suelo y provocaban varios cortes en el cuerpo de Soul quien trataba de empuñar su arma para atacar al enemigo.

""Espectro Profundo" exclamo Twilight lanzando un meteoro violeta a la espalda de Astaroth logrando que este voltee para atacarla.  
""Miserable…. Pony" exclamo Astaroth invocando con un extraño hechizo a una criatura de oscuridad conocida como Balrog , un ser demoniaco bípedo de pelaje marron y ojos rojos su apariencia algo y musculosa puso en guardia a Lupus y Burning quienes ya se preparaban para encargarse del Balrog.

""Estaremos bien ve y derrota a esa criatura hermano" añadió Fluttershy dándole un poco de seguridad a Lupus quien fue en ayuda de los demás guardianes.

""Ustedes son tan débiles que no es necesario que manche de sangre mis cascos , mi criatura se encargara de ustedes" añadió Astaroth volando encima de ellos para observar la pelea.

""Ja… los balrogs no son tan poderosos me he enfrentado a varios de ellos y a todos los he eliminado" exclamo Burning mostrando su hoz en señal de desafio mientras que Twilightsocorria las heridas hechas por Astaroth en el cuerpo de Soul .

""No te olvidaras de nosotros" secundaron Lupus ,Silver y un poco agotado Crimson.

""Y nosotras que" pregunto Rainbow y Rarity.

""Guardaran energía si es que Astaroth decide atacar" contesto Lupus cargando sus 2 pistolas en dirección a la criatura.

""Cruz de Plata" exclamo Silver siendo el primero en atacar al Balrog arrojándole una estrella gigante rodeada de un viento celeste incrustándose en un brazo de la criatura.

""Debilucho..te mostrare un verdadero ataque "Torbellino sangriento" grito Lupus lanzando un 2 disparos rodeados de un relámpago carmesí que atravesó otro brazo del Balrog haciendo que este pegue un grito de dolor.

""Es mi turno, toma esto " Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" exclamo Crimson creando con sus 2 patas una esfera de chií que fue arrojada hacia el Balrog.

""Alto!" gritoSoul ayudando a pararse con ayuda de Twilight, pero era tarde "sus ataque no serán efectivos , es mas los usara a su favor " .

""Pero como sabes eso unicornio" exclamo Astaroth al oir lo dicho por Soul" lo adivinaste pero es un poco tarde ahora mi criatura posee atributos de viento , trueno y fuego que haras al respecto" .

""Usare mi propio elemento… la Luz tal vez ese Balrog absorbe habilidades de los otros elementos , pero en cambio con la Luz no puede hacer eso lo usare a mi favor y después de vencerlo seguiras tu" exclamo algo decidido Soul , pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que hizo que soltara tu espada.

""Crees que no sabia que clase de atributo poseías, es por eso que te ataque selle la luz que había en tu cuerpo y si intentas despertarla tu corazón la rechazara provocando que se detenga , ahora que elegirás, ver como morirán tus amigos o ser el primero de ellos en morir " respondioAstaroth con una ligera sonrisa.

""Veremos si eso es cierto.." añadió Soul desafiando las advertencias del guardian de la dominación comenzando a emanar un aura blanca.

""Soul es muy arriesgado si lo haces puedes morir" añadió Twilight abrazando por detrás al unicornio verde agua.

""Lo se pero confía en mi no me pasara nada te lo aseguro"

""Espero que tenga la fuerza para dominarla , no me gustaría faltar a una promesa" exclamo Soul dando un suspiro recordando lo que había `pasado días atrás,

**Castillo de Canterlot varios días atrás**

""Soul se había levantado de la cama ,el solo hecho de enfrentarse a un alicornio no lo dejaba tranquilo, sigilosamente se levanto de la cama evitando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que no quería despertar a su compañera de habitación, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza se dirigió a uno de los balcones del castillo , quería pensar en los posibles resultados de esa futura batalla y si regresaría de esta.

""Veo que tampoco puedes dormir Capitan Soul" pregunto la princesa de la noche acercándose por detrás al unicornio.

""Princesa veo que no soy el único preocupado con la situación" respondió con una sonrisa algo apagada el futuro capitán de la guardia nocturna de Luna y líder de los Caballeros Magicos.

""Entiendo también se que tienes miedo de que algo le pase a TwilightSparkle o me equivoco" respondió Luna con una sonrisa algo picara mientras le entregaba una extraña piedra blancuzca "creo que esto te llegara a ser útil muy pronto , pero tiene un alto precio si no eres el indicado"Luna invoco con su magia una extraña gema azulada la cual levitaba al frente del joven unicornio, sintiendo dentro de aquella gema un temible poder.

""En esta joya yace encerrada la Tyrfing , una espada epica la cual amplificara tus poderes mágicos cuando estes en el peor momento , pero si no eres digna de ella esta espada consumirá tu mana y vida deseas que te entregue esta gema" pregunto Luna consiente tanto del poder y riesgo que contiene aquella espada maldita

""Lo acepto , aunque llegue a costarme la vida debo dominar la Tyrfing a cualquier costo" añadió Soul tomando con su magia la gema azulada uniéndola con su cristal elemental.

""De ser posible me hubiese gustado acompañarlos en esta nueva travesia , pero Celestia cree que es mejor quedarnos aquí con Thanatos tratando de dominar los otros reinos nuestra magia protegerá Equestria momentáneamente pero no será suficiente" respondio Luna mirando melancólicamente una estrella brillante en el firmamento.

""Princesa….." dijo Soul quedando mudo al ver que Luna le había dado un leve abrazo "por que hizo eso"

""Lo siento , creo que fue involuntario esa actitud decidida y el coraje para proteger lo que quieres me recordó a alguien … mejor olvídalo, confio en ti Caballero Magico" exclamo la soberana de la noche retirándose al interior del Castillo.

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

""Toma esto "Asalto Corta montañas" exclamo Crimson golpeando con 7 golpes de sus cascos delanteros finalizando con una patada que mando a rodar al Balrog "nada mal aun conservo mis habilidades en los cascos"

La criatura instintivamente se paro moviéndose velozmente hacia el semental blanco sin darle chance de hacer algo golpeándolo fuertemente con su garra, ahora siendo Crimson el que había caído presa del dolor.  
cuando el Balrog iba a aplastar el cuerpo de Crimson un tajo lo hizo retroceder.

""Ceguera del Viento" exclamo Silver lanzándole 2 tajos de viento a la cabeza del Balrog encegueciéndolo momentáneamente.  
""Malditas escorias ,estan mostrando mas resistencia de lo que esperaba,ponys... ¡Basta con las demoras! ¡Acabare con esta farsa ahora!"" grito molesto Astaroth creando una especie de lluvia de meteoros.

""¡Que... magia mas poderosa! ¡No pense que fuera posible!" dijo Twilight impresionada mientras que Lupus y Burning trataban de centrar sus ataques en el cuerpo del Balrog sin percatarse mucho de las intenciones de Astaroth.

""¿Es este el fin?" dijo algo temblorosa Fluttershy al ver como la energía de Astaroth se incrementaba.

""Este es el poder absoluto de dominacion!" Astaroth concentraba su energía en aquellos meteoros que había invocado lanzándolo contra las 6 ponys mientras que los otros trataban de derrotar a ese Balrog.

""Haaap" grito Ellia quien rápidamente uso su chií para crear una especie de barrera verde protegiendo a las 6 ponys".

""¡Khg! ¿Que es esto? ... ¿¡Vanessa!? ¡No te metas, yegua!" exclamo Astaroth al ver como la pony terrenal había ayudado a las guardianas de la armonía.

""Estoy obligada a proteger a estas ponys. Si quieres herirlos, ¡Debes enfrentarte a mi!" respondioEllia con una voz algo temeraria "Y no soy Vanessa , soy Ellia una caballero de plata"

""¡Hah...! ¡La pelea ha sido todo menos ganada!" añadió Astaroth mientras veía como los otros ponys tenían problemas para derrotar a ese balrog y uno de ellos estaba entre la vida y la muerte por efecto de su ataque.

""¡Has llegado en el momento oportuno, Ellia!" agradeció Applejack al ver que la caballero de plata las había salvado.

""¡Gracias! ¿Como sabias que debias venir aqui?" pregunto Rainbow quien tenia algo de curiosidad como Twilight.

""El Dios de los Origenestemia que ustedes tendrian que enfrentar otro guardian. El Dios de Dominacion no vacilaria de usarlo contra ustedes, despues de todo." RespondioEllia mientras veía como Crimson y los otros peleaban con aquella criatura y Soul que trataba de liberarse de la maldición impuesta por Astaroth.

""Ellia... ¿Porque Zen protege estos debiles mortales? ¡Son muy debiles para usarlos!" dijo Astaroth al ver como ninguno de los ponys lograba herir gravemente al Balrog.

""Individualmente, parecen debiles. Sin embargo, entienden lealtad, unidad y camaraderia. Cuando encuentran un obstaculo insuperable, pueden trabajar juntos para sobrepasarlo, y crecer de esta experiencia. Esta es la razon por la cual son fuertes. Cuando un nuevo camarada se une, su poder crece. El potencial de los mortales es superior de lo que imaginas. Zen sagrado entendio esto muy bien." RespondioEllia a las palabras del otro guardian.

""¡Ja! ¿En serio crees esas fantasias idioticas? ¡Sus mascotas mortales no hubiesen sobrevivido si no hubieras interferido! ¿¡O es esta una extension de su poder!?" respondio con un ton algo sarcástico el guardian de la dominación.

""El guardian de Dominacion puede ser un desafio para el cual no estan preparados. Sin embargo, yo tambien soy un camarada. ¡Los ayudare a superar este obstaculo!" respondioElliahaciendo crujir sus cascos .

""Asi que estaras con ellos hasta el final. ¡Muy bien! ¡Podras unirte a ellos cuando los mande a todos al infierno!" respondioAstaroth bajando del cielo para enfrentarse a la yegua personalmente.

""Debo , debo derrotar a ese balrog los elementos de los otros no son útiles si tan solo yo… tuviera mas poder!" grito Soul liberando una gran cantidad de aura blanca rompiendo unas cadenas invisibles que habían rodeado su pecho , sosteniendo una espada dorada con gemas negras ,la contextura de la espada era liviana y algo delgada pero el poder que emanaba era temerario.

El poder liberado por Soul había captado la atención de todos los presentes, quienes veian como un gran poder se había liberado inclusive Astaroth se sintió victima del poder de las nuevas habilidades de Soul.

""Cayo en un abismo de oscuridad y su única opción era morir , no comprendo como pudo salir de aquel foso que lo llamaba a la muerte , rompió mi maldición" dijo algo incrédulo Astaroth quien se defendia de las estocadas que Ellia le propinaba con su gancho de Jade"

""Era hora …. Ahora Soul alcanzo el máximo nivel de un caballero Magico, se levanto imponente sobre aquella fosa de resignación y abandono de fe portando ahora la espada maldita" dijo Burning quien sabia mas de lo que aparentaba "Soul se ha vuelto en un Caballero Abismal"

""Soul… el poder que irradias el simplemente magnánimo como obtuviste aquella fuerza?" se pregunto Twilight al ver a su caballero desplegar tal poder.

""Chicos yo me encargare de ese Balrog , ustedes ayuden a Ellia , Astaroth no es un ser ordinario" añadió el unicornio teletransportandose delante de los otros ponys quienes se encontraban un poco fatigados por la pelea contra aquel Balrog.

""Como digas aunque Ellia puede contra Astaroth" dijo algo confiado Crimson quien veía que ambos ponys se movían casi a la velocidad del sonido esquivándose entre si sus técnicas.

La criatura miro fijamente a Soul mientras cargaba en su pata un gran destello eléctrico gracias a que copio el elemento de Lupus.

""Aguijon de las Sombras" exclamo Soul teletransportandose delante del Balrog dándole una serie de veloces estocadas que hirió una pierna de la criatura , provocando que esta arroje un grito de dolor.

""Wao su velocidad se incremento el poder mágico de Soul esta fuera del rango , acaso ese es el poder de un caballero Abismal" se pregunto Twilight quien miraba algo emocionada la pelea de Soul y Balrog.

""La criatura lanzo una bola de fuego al semental verde agua , pero este en una agil maniobra esquivo y regreso la técnica a la criatura.

""Esto se acaba aquí "Golpe Roca" exclamo Soul cargando en su espada una gran concentración de mana lanzándo 2 rayos hacia el Balrog para arremeter con una lluvia de meteoros de luz que atravesaban a la criatura eliminándola fácilmente.

""Gah... Hah... Asi que, ¿Estas preparado para tomarnos seriamente, fenomeno de armadura roja? ¡Es tu turno!" dijo algo desafiante Soul al ver que sus poderes mágicos se habían incrementado.

""(Son mas fuertes que en el encuentro anterior. No puedo subestimarlos... Y tambien debo considerar a Ellia...)" se dijo algo pensativo Astaroth liberándose de la batalla que sostenía con Ellia.

""Hah... Ha... ¿Ves Astaroth? ¡Esta es la fuerza de aquellos que tienen alguien a quien proteger!" exclamo Ellia pocisionandose junto a las guardianas de la armonía.

""Palabras valientes, ¡Viniendo de alguien arrollidandose del cansancio!" dijo con una ligera sonrisa Astaroth ya que la yegua no le seguía muy bien el ritmo en la batalla provocando que esta se agote antes que el.

""¡Tu tambien! ¡No hay manera de que no lo estes luego de invocar tal magia!" añadió Twilight al ver que Astaroth jadeaba un poco.

""Hmmph! Estare sin un poco de aliento, pequeña unicornio violeta. ¡Sere generoso y les permitire escapar esta vez!" dijo Astaroth quien se iba a retirar ya del lugar.

""¡Oye! ¿¡Te daras la vuelta y huiras!? ¡Vuelve aqui y recibe la paliza que mereces!" dijo algo amenezante Rainbow al ver que Astaroth iba a escapar.

""¡No se sientan tan orgullosos! Le deben su vida a la intromision de Ellia. Es una pena que hayas elegido enfrentarte a nosotros, Ellia. Eres una enemiga mas peligrosa que el Dios de Origenes." Añadió Astaroth desapareciendo a la vista de los ponys presentes""Me retirare por ahora. No hay razon para gastar todo mi poder aqui. ¡Pero te observare! ¡Veamos cuanto tiempo tus preciados niños sobreviviran sin tu ayuda!"

""Ahh, ¡Nos subestima! ¡Me siento tan inutil!" dijo algo molesta Rarity.

""Al contrario. El teme su potencial. El hecho de que se haya marchado del Templo de Dominacion para cazarlos es prueba suficiente." Exclamo Ellia dándole animo a las ponys.

""En todo caso, debemos nuestra vida a ti, Ellia. ¡Gracias!" dijo cortezmente Fluttershymientras veía si su hermano no habría resultado herido mientras combatía al Balrog.

""¡Wow! ¿Vendras con nosotros? Esto me hace sentir mas segura." Dijo Pinkie dando unos pequeños saltos de alegría.

""Desafortunadamente, esto es lo mas lejos que puedo acompañarlos. No violare los territorios de los otros Dioses. Estaran bien solos. Mientras se encuentren unidos bajo su causa comun y continuen cuidandose entre ustedes, nada los podra detener." Dijo Ellia dándole una calida sonrisa a Applejack y a Crimson quien ya se había reunido con las demás.

""Tengo que preguntar... ¿Hay otros forasteros en Orbis aparte de nosotros?" pregunto Fluttershy con algo de timidez.

""Ahora que lo mencionas... Hay reportes de un pegaso que ha estado vagando por Orbis. Las unicas descripciones son que tiene la crin negra, una espada larga, y fuerza sobrenatural. Nadie se atreve a acercarse." Respondió Ellia mientras veía a Soul quien ya había alcanzado otro nivel similar al de Crimson en su fase de Shisa .

""Una vez mas, ¡Gracias por salvarnos! Partiremos, entonces." Dijo algo agradecida Applejack ya que no podían perder el tiempo en un mismo lugar.

""Si. Tienen una mision que cumplir. Las bendiciones del Zen Divino estan con ustedes." Finalizo Ellia retirándose hacia el Templo del Origen .

""Soul de donde obtuviste esa Espada tan poderosa? pregunto Twilight abrazando al joven unicornio quien solo se limito a dar una ligera sonrisa .

""Bueno creo que eso es normal , si eres descendiente del primer caballero Magico" respondió Soul dándole un beso pequeño a Twilight mientras noto como los demás los estaban mirando con algo de sorpresa.

""Creo que ya sabemos que paso en su viaje a Canterlot, ahora si rumbo a Monte Ignis" exclamo Rainbow señalando unas montañas ubicadas al oeste las cuales eran mas bien volcanes activos y el color naranja a lo lejos era prueba de ello


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap29 :Rompiendo las cadenas del destino , el surgimiento de Striker**

Despues de derrotar a Balrog y lograr intimidar a Astaroth nuestro grupo de ponys decidió acampar en una de las muchas cuevas que habían en las cercanías del Montes Ignis , ya que el haber enfrentado a un alicornio y a un guardianhabía gastado la mayor parte de la energía de los elementos de la armonía y de los mismos guerreros que acompañaban a las ponys.

""Una cueva…que poco sofisticado y rustico para que pase la noche una dama" exclamo Rarity divisando el alrededor de la cueva la humedad yaciente en esta y la considerable oscuridad que cubria la cueva era un poco tenebroso y aterrador.

""Yo lo considero agradable , además no es tan frio ya que estamos cerca a las Montañas Ignis" añadió Burning creando con uno de sus cascos una flama negra.

""Crimson ya hiciste la fogata?" pregunto Applejack quien junto con Twilight , Lupus y Silver habían regresado de traer provisiones.

""En eso estoy este lugar es muy húmedo y la madera no quiere prender" dijo algo disgustado el semental blanco pues intentaba hacer la fogata mas de 1 hora y no podía prender una simple fogata "estúpida fogata" dijo Crimson lanzando un golpe de chi a la madera prendiéndola accidentalmente.

""Deberias usar ese chií en batalla y no en algo tan fácil como prender una fogata" exclamo Soul quien noto lo que el otro semental había hecho.

""No eres el indicado para decir eso , tu usaste lo que te quedaba de magia para remover varias piedras que habían en la cueva y eso se podía haber realizado con un poco de trabajo físico" respondioCrimson dejando sin palabras al unicornio verde agua.

""Ya dejen de discutir , ahora deben centrarse en su objetivo y ese es derrotara Thanatos" añadió Lupus quien estaba al lado de Fluttershy.

""Que les parece si hacemos una fiesta aqui en la cueva" sugirió Pinkie quien traía consigo unas serpentinas y globos.

""De donde sacaste esos globos… , en fin como sea Burningconoces algo sobre nuestras gemas o me equivoco" añadió algo perpicazSilver quien había oído como llamo a Soul en su batalla con el Balrog.

""En verdad si , pero no les dire..noaun les falta un largo camino aun , basta decir que las gemas que poseen tienen un secreto que pronto será revelado y parte de ese secreto son las nuevas habilidades de Crimson y Soul" añadió Burning el cual tenia que ocultarle varias cosas a los jóvenes ponys.

""Entonces Silver y Lupus también tienen habilidades escondidas?" pregunto algo incrédula Rainbow.

""Eso depende si son los verdaderos poseedores de las gemas ,asi como Soul es descendiente de ErudonBlade el primer Caballero Magico , Crimson es …" dijo algo pensativo Burning pero cayo antes de decir algo que crearía confusión entre las ponys.

""Yo que….acaso es algo malo" respondioCrimson quien la intriga obligo a despertar su chií.

""Dejen de hablar no ven que estamos un poco cansadas" exclamo Rarity hablando por Twilight ,Fluttershy y Applejack.

""Pero si casi no hiciste nada niña vanidosa" exclamo Lupus , provocando que Rarity le lanze una mirada fulminante al pegaso de crin castaña.

""Descansemos de una vez , mañana tenemos que llegar al Monte Ignis y desvelarnos no seria una buena idea" dijo en voz baja Fluttershy mientras cada uno de los ponys se echaba en unas camas de paja que Silver y Pinkie .

""Bueno esto es mejor que el frio suelo ,gracias cariño al menos alguien es considerado" respondioRarity agradeciendo aSilver dándole un beso en la mejilla que ruborizo al joven pegaso.

""Porque hiciste eso?" pregunto Fluttershy quien noto algo de molestia por parte de Silver y Lupus.

"" No hice nada malo Fluttershy ahora debemos descansar" añadió Rarity echándose al lado de su timida amiga para empezar a dormir.

**Media Noche**

Todos yacían dormidos en la cueva, Crimson abrazaba a Applejack mientras dormían, por su parte Lupus se había quedado dormido junto a su hermana y Rarity aunque no le había gustado la idea mucho, Soul y Twilight descansaban cómodamente en una de aquellas camas de paja un poco acurrucados.

Pinkie y Rainbow dormían normalmente ambas roncaban un poco ,Burningdormia casi al fondo de la cueva lejos de todos los ponys ya que el bullicio no lo dejaría dormir, el único que no podía conciliar el sueño era Silver quien al igual que Crimsontenia dudas de sus supuestas habilidades escondidas , mientras se levantaba y salía silenciosamente de la cueva a tomar algo de aire y quizás también practicar un poco.

""Aunque mi estancia en ponyville me haya ablandado un poco , si mis supuestos poderes son los que libere hace mucho tiempo es mejor nunca usarlos , no me gustaría lastimar a nadie y mas con ponys que fueron tan amables conmigo" se dijo algo pensativo en un árbol cercano a la cueva mientras miraba el rojo intenso que irradiaba la lava que recorria cerca al monte Ignis.

""Si tal vez llegase a perfeccionar mi ataque secreto tal vez ,sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a un alicornio y aun me pregunto por que desde la primera vez que nos ayudoPhantomel nos esta vigilando… me da curiosidad por saber mas de el" dijo algo contento Silver casi como si estar tanto tiempo en ponyville se le halla pegado un poco de la calidez y el carisma de Pinkie.

""Ya sueno como Pinkie algo contento , creo que empieza a caerme bien esa pony" dijo Silver cuando una cabeza se asomo del árbol haciendo que caiga del susto.

""Te caigo bien , eso es una buena noticia" dijo Pinkie quien había escuchado parte de lo que había dicho Silver y saltaba de felicidad por ello.

""PinkiePie , como haces para ser mas sigilosa que yo ni siquiera sentí tu presencia eso es algo perturbante" añadió Silver quien se levantaba del suelo ya que había caído por el susto provocado por la pony rosa.

""Es mi secreto ,Silver estas preocupado por algo no es asi?" pregunto Pinkie cambiando su actitud a una mas seria.

""Si creo que si , y todo tiene que ver con mi cristal elemental" dijo Silver sacando su collar en el que estaba el cristal de viento.

""Tus poderosos poderes ocultos, eso no es nada para preocuparse es mas se podría festejar eso si los llegas a liberar, te podría hacer una fiesta" dijo Pinkie haciendo que Silver soltase una ligera sonrisa "reíste un punto extra para mi"

""Pinkie crees que podrias ayudarme a perfeccionar mi técnica secreta, además estas en deuda conmigo por ayudarte a hacer tu movimiento especial" exclamo Silver quien sabia que la pony rosa guardaba un gran potencial escondido y seria buena para una practica (además de ser la única despierta)

""Okidokiloki , Silver si gano me harias un favor" añadió la pony rosa mientras invocaba su arma de su elemento , la cual era una especie de lira rosada con un corazón en el medio.

""No veo por queno , pero quiero advertirte que no sere flexible ya que no solo entrenare yo , so no que tu también lo haras" añadió el pegaso azulado sacando sus 2 dagas listos para el combate "aquí voy…"

**3 horas después**

""Me dejaste sorprendido Pinkie lograste esquivar mi técnica secreta" dijo Silver echado en el poco pasto que había y a su lado estaba Pinkie un poco exahusta por haber practicado con aquel pegaso un par de horas.

""Casi logro ganarte Silver… solo por que usaste ese cortina de humo no logre atinarte, parecias un ninja con tus estrellas que lanzabas" dijo algo sorprendida Pinkie Pie mientras que el pegaso solo dio un suspiro.

""Aparte de ser un asesino oscuro , también tengo algo de habilidades ninja fue parte de mi entrenamiento" dijo aquel pegaso mientras recordaba partes de su pasado y como se había vuelto un asesino de la Cruz de Plata.

""Y porque te volviste en un asesino oscuro" pregunto algo curiosa y somnolienta Pinkie.

La pregunta de Pinkie creo un silencio incomodo ,Silver no recordaba muy bien por que se vovio un asesino oscuro , pero si sabia para que lo hizo.

""Veras el motivo que me obligo a ser…." Dijo el pegaso un poco cansado , pero oyo que la pony rosa ya se había dormido .

""Ni modo, que es esa fragancia…? Se preguntoSilver oliendo una escencia algo afrodisiaca que por primera vez experimentaba , pero la duración fue corta logrando sacarlo de esa efímera trance del que casi es victima "ese debe ser el olor del azufre tan cerca que nos hallamos del monte ignis," finalizo Silver cerrando los ojos para empezar a dormir al aire libre.

**A la mañana siguiente**

""Levantense chicos tenemos que partir ya" dijo Pinkie quien se había levantado antes junto con Silver mientras todos se levantaban aun con sueño Rarity se arreglaba la melena con un improvisado peine que creo con unos cristales que habían por ahí .  
**  
**""Lupus ya es de dia levántate" movio delicadamente Fluttershy al otro pegaso amarillo que solo dio una queja.

""Alfred 5 minutes de plus, je détestealler à ces réunionsafinennuyeux" dijo Lupus para sorpresa de su hermana y de Rarity ya que había hablado en una lengua refinada.

""Hablo francés?" que clase de cazarrecompensas es" secundo algo sorprendido Soul al oir las palabras que dijo Lupus**  
**""Que pesado sueño tuve , eh por que me miran todos asi" dijo Lupus mientras se levantaba de la cama de paja y estiraba un poco.

""Hermano donde aprendiste a hablar tan refinadamente?" pregunto Fluttershy quien tenia curiosidad por lo que había dicho el semental amarillo.

""Este … que no nos íbamos a ir pronto ya" dijo Lupus saliendo de la cueva siguiendo el paso de Burning , Silver y las demás ponys que ya se habían adelantado.

**2 Horas mas tarde **

Caminando cuesta arriba , nuestro grupo de ponys había divisado la entrada a las montañas Ignis, las corrientes de lava que corrian como ríos ardientes , el olor a azufre daba una atmosfera pesada ideal para que criaturas que amen el calor habiten esa zona.

""Nya! ¿Nos tomamos un descanso? No es muy saludable sobre exigirnos." Dijo Pinkie quien aun estaba cansada por la pequeña practica de la noche.

""¡Mientras masrapidocruzemos esta caldera, mas rapido descansaremos!" dijo Rainbow quien no podía volar ya que el ambiente era inadecuado para eso"

""¡Jajaja, determinada como siempre!" dijo nuevamente una voz familar entre las sombras de unas piedras.

""¡Aqui estas! ¡Ahora, dime por que nos sigues!" exclamo algo desafiante la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

""Augh, pense que evitarias encenderte en un lugar tan calido. ¿De veras quieres otra paliza?" respondioPhantom quien se hizo presente nuevamente ante el grupo de ponys.

""Rainbow, entiendo tu frustracion. ¿Pero no seria mejor ser civilizados?" dijo Applejack sabiamente a su amiga..

""Entonces, ¿Que sera? ¿Otra leccion de mi gladius...? ¿O preferirias escuchar sobre el por que lossigo? Tic toc, tic toc. ¡Estoy esperando su respuesta!" exclamo arrogantemente Phantom.

""... Dinos por que nos sigues... Por favor." Exclamo Rainbow un poco mas calmada y un tanto cabizbaja.

""Ah, ¡Puedes mostrar humildad si tienes que hacerlo! Bien. Hace 1500 años nosotros enfrentamos a un ser de casi insuperable poder la batalla fue dura y casi nosotros 6 íbamos a perder la pelea sin embargo el choque y espíritu de nuestro deseo creo 7 cristales elementales los cuales nos dieron la ventaja derrotando asi a ese poderoso ser pero no fue por mucho , los elementos que habían nacido a causa del choque de los poderes de la luz y oscuridad fueron entregado a las princesas , fui el único que sobrevivio a ese guerra pero aun tenia miedo de que si el mal volviese yo solo no podría detenerlo es por eso que cuando , Ergoth despertó no hice nada ya que lo considere una prueba para ustedes" respondioPhantom quien vio que tanto las guardianas de los elementos y los otros sementales eran dignos de las gemas elementales.

"" Entonces en verdad eres el Legendario Gladiador de Canterlot ,Phantom" dijo Twilight al recordar los relatos que había leído sobre aquel pegaso.

""Eso amerita una fiesta quien se apunta" dijo feliz Pinkie ya que sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar.

"" Jajaja! Bueno, como nuestros objetivos son los mismos, viajare con ustedes por ahora. ¡Agradezcan mi asistencia!" dijo el pegaso celeste al ver que la pony rosa le ponía gorros de fiesta a los otros ponys acercándose a Burning.

""Que bueno que al fin decidiste unirte" añadió la pesadilla chocando su garra con una de las patas de Phantom.

""Lo se, será como en los viejos tiempos"

""Aun que debemos mantenernos un poco al margen aun faltan que 2 de ellos despierten su verdadero potencial" susurro Burning señalando a los otros 2 pegasos.

""Entonces creo que me apresure en aparecer?" dijo Phantom mientras que las otras ponys se acercaban a el.

""Disculpe cual fue el motivo de que me salvara la primera vez que lo vi" dijo Fluttershy tímidamente al pegaso celeste.

""Fue algo sencillo… a decir verdad…. Al suelo" grito Phantom jalando a Fluttershy al piso mientras un tajo paso por encima de todos los ponys.

""Pero que corrales fue eso" dijo Applejack quien como todos habían esquivado ese tajo.

""Kwaa" grito al frente suyo un alicornio naranja de crin en llamas y cubierto de una armadura roja y una capa negra la cual tenia un símbolo grabado en oro.

""Ah! ¡Eso me ha asustado" exclamo Rarity saltando del susto abrazando al pony que estaba mas cerca suyo en este caso Silver.

""Ese debe ser el gran Zig" añadió Twilight mientras todos se levantaban del piso al ver al nuevo alicornio que estaban frente suyo.

""Gran Zig, ¡Somos los guardianes de la armonía ! ¡Estamos aqui en nombre del Zen Divino para ayudar a los Dioses de Orbis!" exclamo Applejack al ver frente suyo a aquel alicornio que al igual que Zen tenia una mascara.

""¡SILENCIO! ¡Ustedes los pecadores e indignos deberan ARDER en mi llama curativa!"dijo molesto Zig quemando la roca que estaba debajo de su pata. "quien será el osado en enfrentarse al Dios de la Fuerza"

""Yo lo hare , si alguien será tu oponente ese sere yo" dijo Silver dando un paso adelante del grupo

""Cuando se enfrentan a un adversario que responde solo a la fuerza, ¡Lo unico que puedes hacer es superarlos y someterlos!" Phantom dio esas breves palabras sabiendo el posible punto débil de aquel Alicornio.

""Silver ten cuidado" dijo Rarity al ver que el pegaso iba a encarar solo a un Dios.

""Lo tendre ….muy bien Zig yo mismo te hare entrar en razón" exclamo Silver volando velozmente hacia el alicornio desapareciendo a la vista del alicornio.

""La velocidad no te servirá "Golpe del Tiempo" añadió el alicornio creando una atmosfera espesa que redujo drasticamente la velocidad del pegaso, antes de realizar un ataque.

""Te sorprende que tu velocidad haya sido neutralizada pegaso estúpido" respondio Zig agarrando a Silver con un de sus cascos mandandolo contra el piso donde hundio una pata en el pecho de Silver.

""Que eso es imposible,debemos ayudarlo" dijo Pinkie quien vio como la velocidad de su compañero habia sido neutralizada e iba a ser ser aplastado.  
""Alto yo me encargare de el ustedes no interfieran o nunca se los perdonare" dijo Silver creando una rafaga de viento proveniente de su cuerpo liberandose de la pisada de Zig.

""Impresionante veamos que es lo puedes hacer" dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra Zig.

""Sombra del Emperador" grito Silver creando con sus 2 dagas la imagen de una criatura similara un lobola cual arrojo un rayo de su boca contra el alicornio dejando solo una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

""Ese ataque si es dogno de admirar , pero usa algo menos ruidoso si quieres levantar el polvo " añadio Zig quien se habria cubrido con su capa para evitar el ataque de Silver.

""Conoce la fuerza de un verdadero ataque "Flamas del Infierno" grito el gran Zig creando un circulo de fuego alrededor de Silver atrapandolo en un pilar de fuego.

""Silver… debemos ayudarlos Zig lo va a matar" suplico en esta ocasión Pinkie Pie a Phantom quien solo miro a la pony rosa y la ignoro.

""Soul , Crimson hagan algo ustedes estan a un nivel mas alto que nosotras ayuden a Silver" pidio muy preocupada Applejack.

""Lupus tu tampoco haras nada" pregunto Fluttershy quien temia que si ellos no lo ayudarian el pegaso azul moriria .

""Chicas vamos a ayudar a Silver" dijo Pinkie galopando al lugar donde estaba Zig , pero Burning se interpuso en el camino de las 6 ponys.

""No dejare que manchen el honor de Silver asi , el nos pidio que no interfirieramos y si lo hicieramos nunca las perdonaria , soilo confien en el " dijo Burning mientras que el pegaso se levantaba de entre las llamas pero era demasiado volviendo a caer y su cuerpo empezaba a arder con un fuego que no quemaba el cuerpo si no el alma.

""Silver va a…..Silveeeeeeer! "grito Pinkie provocando que su elemento libere un resplandor rosa y una rafaga de viento rosa fue en contra del pilar extinguiendolo y levantando el cuerpo herido del pony .

""Ese resplandor…. Parece que necesito algo para despertar al fin" dijo Phamton con una sonrisa soltando la empuñadura de su Gladius

""Que es esa energia porque es tan calida acaso habre muerto…no es tan calida que no me importaria dormir eternamente , pero no puedo debo ayudar a Zig y a mis compañeros por Equestria liberare mi verdadero potencial" se dijo asi mismo Silver abriendo los ojos mientras que sus dagas se unian formando una especie de espada delgada y tenia puesto una traje azul de bordados plateados y una vincha como un ninja la cual tenia inscripcion en el centro.

""Despues de tanto tiempo veo a un Striker o mejor dicho un Evan Striper esto sera un buen combate" dijo Zig aun bajo el domino de Thanatos reconocio la nueva forma de Silver….

""Ese es el verdadero poder que yacía dormido en el interior de Silver?" dijo Twilight al ver como la esencia de Silver había aumentado abruptamente y el arma que tenia similar a una espada liviana daba un aspecto un tanto abrumador.

""Haci que ustedes ponys son los herederos de aquellos guerreros que pelearon a nuestro lado en nuestra batalla contra otros Dioses" dijo Zig viendo a Soul , Crimson , Silver y Lupus. " y para no ser unos dioses me sorprende que hayan vivido tanto" fijo la mirada en Phantom y Burning.

""Zig parece que el dominio de Thanatos no influye mucho en ti , lucha por tomar el control de ti mismo , ahora Silver puede ayudarte a hacerlo" dijo Burning quien noto como el pegaso azulado aun admiraba su nueva fase.

""Demasiado tarde, Silver rompe la mascara de Zig ese es el punto de control del alicornio" añadió Phantom quien noto el poder de la oscuridad en aquella mascara

""Como sabes eso?" pregunto Fluttershy algo cabizbaja

""Puedo sentir el poder de la oscuridad después de todo ese es mi elemento" añadió Phantom liberando de su cuerpo una poderosa aura oscura.

""El poder de la oscuridad?" se dijo algo sorprendido Soul quien sabia que la oscuridad no podía ser controlada a menos que Phantom haya superado los limites de un pegaso común.

"" Gran Zig te ayudare a liberarte de la posesión de Thanatos" añadió Silver olando a una velocidad superior a la del sonido.

""Aun no aprendes la velocidad no será útil contra mi " Golpe del Tiempo" exclamo Zig disminuyendo el tiempo a su alrededor viendo al pegaso quien se movia lento por el ataque "Te tengo Golpe….. donde esta!"

Silver había esquivado el ataque de tiempo de Zig moviéndose mas rápido de lo que un pony podía moverse había logrado alcanzar la velocidad de la luz .

""Mi turno "Corte Antiguo" " Silver lanzo un corte veloz sacando su katana de su saya (funda) a una gran velocidad impulsándose con sus alas para romper la mascara de Zig pero su técnica fue detenida por la espada del poderoso alicornio.

""Navaja Fantasma" añadió Silver lanzando varios cortes fulminantes para causar gran daño a su enemigo, para después envainar y desenvainar a la velocidad del rayo su espada, terminando con un golpe certero.

"Zig había podido repeler los cortes de luz , pero el ultimo golpe fue demasiado veloz como para detenerlo logrando partir en 2 tanto la espada y la mascara del alicornio logrando salir del trance del que era presa por culpa Thanatos.

""Lo logro eso fue asombroso" dijo Rainbow al ver como Silver había logrado alcanzar la velocidad de la luz.

""Muy bien hecho Silver veo que tienes mucho potencial" dijo Phantom acercándose con el resto del grupo mientras que Zig había salido de su trance e iba junto con aquellos ponys.

"" Arrrgghh... ¿El Dios de la Dominacion se ha atrevido a controlarme? ¿¡A MI!? ¡Intolerable!" se dijo molesto Zig al sentirse una marioneta de Thanatos.

""'Tanta ira... ¿Que te aflije, Gran Zig?" pregunto Fluttershy al ver como se sentía el alicornio por las decisiones incorrectas que había tomado.

"" ¡Es mi deber consumir las almas de los pecadores, y limpiarlos en los fuegos de purificacion! Sin embargo, como el Dios de la Dominacion ha ejercido su voluntad sobre mi, ¡No he podido hacer mi trabajo apropiadamente!" respondio el gran Zig quien había sentido que el poder de Thanatos aumentaba drásticamente y el tiempo de Equestria se agotaba.

""Una carga pesada, en efecto. ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Twilight al ver que Zig miraba hacia el norte de Orbis y también al Oeste.

""Estoy bien pero no podría decir lo mismo del Reino de Celestia Thanatos ira personalmente a Equestria cuando recupere sus poderes en 2 dias " dijo algo preocupado Zig mientras noto la palidez de las 6 guardianas de la armonía "La pureza del proposito que han demostrado en nuestra batalla me ha permitido recuperar mis poderes. Les debo una."

""Thanatos ira a Equestria, maldición y aun nos falta recolectar 3 orbes mas" dijo Phantom chocando su casco con la tierra.

""¿Entonces no objetaras darnos el Nucleo de Fuerza para que lo cuidemos? Debemos unir los nucleos restantes para poder vencer a Thanatos lo mas antes posible" añadió Soul quien tenia tanta preocupación como los otros , pero aparentaba serenidad.

""Castigaria al Dios de la Dominacion yo mismo... Sin embargo, ¡Los considero merecedores de hacerlo en mi nombre!" respondio el Dios de la Fuerza haciéndole entrega de su orbe a Silver. Retirándose a sus aposentos en la cima del Monte Ignis

""Te lo agradecemos. ¡Ya son dos nucleos asegurados ahora!" dijo algo feliz Pinkie mientras daba unos saltitos alrededor de baja del monte y veian 3 caminos distintos.

""Ahora donde vamos?" pregunto Rarity quien señalo 3 caminos distintos.

""Nos separaremos en grupos si queremos tener tiempo para detener a Thanatos" dijo Burning quien sabia los grupos que se iban a formar

""Lupus , Soul , Twilight y Rarity ustedes iran al bosque de la vida ahí se encuentra Gaia la diosa de la vida y el amor deben ayudarla" añadió Burning mientras se dirigía al camino que llevaría a aquel bosque.

""Phantom , Silver , Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy ustedes iran al templo de la Destruccion , donde reside Perriet el Dios de la Entropia y Destruccion.

""Finalmente Crimson , Applejack , Rainbow y yo iremos al Altar de la Armonia donde reside Yuniore la Diosa del Balance." Finalizo Burning mientras oia algunas objeciones de unos ponys.

""Porque tengo que ir junto a este rufian no podría con Fluttershy y Pinkie" pregunto Rarity ya que no le había gustado nada de que iba a ir junto con Lupus.

""Opino lo mismo ella solo retrasara al grupo, si fuese por mi iria solo" respondio Lupus al oir las palabras de Rarity.

""Eso lo haría yo , pero no puedo ya que cada elemento de la armonía esta relacionado con los cristales elementales el caso mas reciente fue el de Pinkie , su elemento de la risa esta entrelazado con el elemento del Viento" dijo Phantom quien sabia algo del porque era eso.

""Phantom esta en lo correcto es por eso que los dividi en estos grupos ya que se reúnen ambos elementos entrelazados" dijo Burning tratando de apagar las dudas de las ponys.

""Eso nos da que mi elemento se relaciona con el de Soul , el fuego se relaciona con la honestidad , la tierra se relaciona con la lealtad ,el viento esta relacionado con la risa , el trueno se relaciona con la gnerosidad y la oscuridad con la bondad" dijo algo sorprendida Twilight entendiendo el porque fueron separadas en grupos.

""Creo que ya entendí menos mal iremos juntos e Crimson" respondio Applejack dándole una mirada algo picara al semental mientras que este se sonrojo un poco.

""Es igual con nosotros no es cierto Soul" dijo Twilight acercando su cabeza al pecho del unicornio.

""Bueno no hay que perder el tiempo debemos ir de inmediato tenemos 48 horas para salvar a Equestria de Thanatos" dijo Soul un poco sonrojado galopando en dirección al bosque de la vida.

""Lo mismo digo debemos partir asi que en marcha" exclamo Burning volando en dirección del Altar de la Armonia junto a Rainbow en el aire y Crimson al lado de Applejack en Tierra.

""Creo que también debemos partir" dijo Phantom quien volaba algo lento ya que Fluttershy volaba algo lento y Pinkie saltaba en vez de galopar " este será un largo viaje" suspiro el pegaso celeste mientras iban en dirección al templo,

Bueno aquí por fin aparece la leyenda de Canterlot , ahora con un nuevo aliado les será mas sencillo derrotar a thanatos o su aparición no afectara nada el resultado del futuro encuentro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap30 : El Altar de la Armonia ,despertando a la pesadilla**

Despues de haberse separado en grupos y haber conseguido el Orbe de la Fuerza nuestro grupo de ponys, había logrado entrar cada uno a las entradas de los otros 3 dominios el mas cercano era el Altar de la Armonia en donde Rainbow y Applejack habían sido destinadas a ir.

La entrada era algo tétrica de estructuras enormes y 2 serpientes de roca adornaban la entrada, el hieo cristalino que cubria la entrada daba una idea de como seria detrás de la gran puerta.

""En efecto al atravesar la puerta vieron un paraíso helado de pinos cubiertos por la nieve , criaturas que disfrutaban del frio invernal que había en esa parte de la región el frio que sentían era abrumador Rainbow no podía volar por la baja temperatura en el ambiente .

""¡Brrr...! ¡De un horno a un congelador! ¿Que hay de malo con estas tierras?" pregunto Rainbow mientras avanzaban por un de los pocos caminos que el hielo no se había adueñado aun.

""Oh... Hace mucho frio... ¿Se encuentran todos bien?" exclamo Applejack mientras no se daba cuenta de un detalle pequeño.

""Applejack, mira tus pies antes de preocuparte por los demas." RespondioBurning señalando los cascos de Applejack los cuales estaban congelados al piso.

""¿Uh? ¡Aaah! ¡Mis cascos estan congelados al piso!" dijo Applejack sorprendida mientras trataba de usar su chií para calentar sus cascos y asi derretir el hielo

""Si no nos movemos nos congelaremos. Les advierto, no es placentero." Dijo Burning avanzando a un paso mas veloz para adentrarse mas cerca a los aposentos de Yuniore.

""... ¡Sigamos moviendonos! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder los cascos por causa de la hipotermia !" añadió Crimson quien usaba su chií para generar una clase de viento calido que repelia el frio del lugar.

**Canterlot 5 horas antes**

""Hermana debemos ir a ayudar a las guardianas , sabes tan bien como yo que Thanatos es el alicorniomas poderoso y si ha dominado a los otros dioses será una dura batalla" añadió Luna quien sentía como la influencia de Thanatos se expandia,Equestria y el Reino de Cristal fueron los únicos reinos que se defendían del poder maligno de Dios con campos de fuerzas conjurados por su gobernantes .

""Luna sabes que no podemos , si vamos Equestria estará desprotegida, nuestro Reino no debe experimentar el terror que un alicornio como Thanatos puede provocar" dijo Celestia quien también tenia algo de preocupación por Twilight y sus amigas.

""Tal vez nosotras no podamos , pero por fin alguien ya fue en su ayuda" añadió Luna al sentir una leve perturbación en el balance de la fuerza y su esencia le era conocida, Luna pudo sentir la presencia de aquel refuerzo ya que poseía aun un poco de su esencia de oscuridad

""Alguien fue en su ayuda es una buena noticia, y de quien se trata?" pregunto Celestia quien tenia un leve presentimiento de quien era .

""Es alguien que conoces bien , muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa algo picara Luna mientras sentía que la gema entregada a Twilight debía ser entregado a su legitimo dueño.

_**Altar de La Armoniatiempo actual.**_

  
""¿¡Quien se atreve a violar el Altar del Balance!?" dijo un gran pony de tierra de crin blanca y pelaje celeste

""Saludos, guardia. Estamos aqui para consultar al dios del Balance."respondioCrimson quien quería evitar la pelea con aquel pony el cual era mas grande que Big Mac.

""¡Vayanse de aqui gentiles! ¡La diosa ha decretado que nadie debe molestarle! ¡Vayanse o seran forzados a irse!" respondio el semental celeste mostrando una gran lanza en señal de amenaza.

"" ¡Ah, estos guardias siempre son asi! ¡Preparense!" dijo Rainbow empuñando 2 espadas.

""Alto Rainbow yo me encargare de el , ve con Burning donde la Diosa" añadió Crimson invocando sus vajras.

""Pero que el es mi oponente no se los puedo dejar" dijo Rainbow un poco molesta , mientras que Burning pasaba al costado del guardian.

""Se los dejo, Rainbow es mejor que me sigas , tus poderes no serán efectivos contra un enemigo que usa el hielo como su elemento.

"" Creo que entiendo entonces vamos con la diosa, Applejack golpéalo por mi" dijo Rainbow galopando a un costado del semental celeste.

""Asi que ustedes me quieren enfrentar…. Apagare sus débiles flamas con mi lanza de hielo." Añadió el pony celeste quien se avalanzo hacia Applejack quien se deslizó a un costado de aquel sementaldándole una patada que fue repelida por un casco del guardian

""Patada de Flamas Dragonicas" exclamo Crimson asestándole una patada rodeada de un chií rojo hacia el guardian de hielo lanzandolo varios metros contra unos arboles.

""Como te atreves a golpearme , maldito bastardo "Lanza Congelante" grito con furia el guardian helado lanzando su lanza recubierta de una energía oscura que la lanzo en contra de Applejack

""Esto no es nada bueno, "Embestida Serpiente" grito Crimson pateando la lanza con sus cascos traseros regresándolo a su dueño quien la detuvo con un casco.

""Veo que lograste regresar mi lanza, pero no esquivaste el ataque en si" dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa al ver lo que le pasaba al cuerpo del semental blanco.

"Pero que fue lo que hiciste mis patas están congeladas" exclamo Crimson sintiendo como sus patas traseras con las que había desviado la lanza estaban congeladas al suelo.

""Jajaja parece ser que tus flamitas no pueden contra el cero absoluto, solo eres una simple flama que ahora mismo me encargare de extinguir" añadió el guardian centrando una especie de energía celeste oscura en su lanza.

""Te olvidas de mi, yo sere tu oponente ahora" añadió Applejack quien quería darle tiempo a Crimson de liberarse del hielo.

**Altar de la Armonia lugar central.  
**""¿¡Quienes son los que perturban el balance de mi santuario!?" dijo una alicornio violeta palido de crin castaña , vestida de un traje azul de bordes dorados y una balanza cerca a su pata derecha.

""¡Somos los enviados por Zen ! ¡Venimos a buscar tu asistencia!" dijo Burning haciendo una leve reverencia mientras que Rainbow veía que Yunioretenia algo entre manos.

""¡Los escuchare antes de ser juzgados! ¡Ustedes tambienestan en falta!" respondio la Diosa de los Juramentos y el balance mientras veía que Burning ya sabia lo que planeaba.

""Muy astuto , pesadilla no has caído en la trampa" dijo Yuniore al ver que Burning ya había invocado su hoz y se preparaba para encararla.

""Lo se tal vez no lo recuerdes , pero te conozco algo Yuniore y si se bien ese muy inteligente casi tanto como el mismo Zen" añadió Burning llenando de una esencia celeste su garra , alas , crin y hoz con aquella energía.

""Rainbow estas preparada?" le pregunto Burning desplegando sus alas las cuales se hallaban rodeadas de las flamas azules.

"" Por supuesto debemos romper la mascara de Yuniore para sacarla de aquel trance" añadió Rainbow liberando una ráfaga roja de sus espadas.

""Mortales osan levantar sus cascos contra una diosa eso es blasfemia la cual debe ser juzgada" añadió la alicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno para teletransportalos a una especie de sala de juzgado enorme y una balanza gigante que tenia 2 corazones de oros en los que estaban los nombres de Burning y Rainbow de un lado y una pluma de oro en la otra las cual era un poco mas liviana que ambos corazones.

""Que clase de lugar es este Burning" dijo Rainbow al ver el gran salón del juicio y un camino tétrico a un extremo del camino.

""Estanen el Purgatorio aquí son enviadas las almas que Purifica Zig y yo soy la encargada de juzgarlas , ahora mismo sus almas serán juzgadas si la balanza no se equilibra con sus corazones y la pluma serán culpables" añadió la Diosa mostrando su arma una pequeña balanza similar a la Balanza del juicio.

""Nosotros no tenemos culpa alguna defendemos nuestra causa por el bien de todos no es asiBurning" añadió Rainbow mientras que la pesadilla no dijo nada.

""Por que tan callado Criatura Infernalacaso recordaste tu oscuro pasado?" pregunto Yuniore recordando un poco a la pesadilla gris.

""Eso fue hace varios siglos y pague el precio de mi decisión" grito molesto Burning mientras que del corazón dorados donde estaba escrito una nube oscura salía de esta formando una copia de el mismo con un pelaje mas oscuro y ojos totalmente rojos.

""Eh , lo reconoces este es tu verdadero ser ,una criatura de maldad pura y por eso seras castigado por tu propio casco" añadió la alicornio enviando a la copia de Burning a atacar a el mismo.

""No lo es…. Y te lo demostrare" grito eufórico la pesadilla provocando que su gema brillara de un color gris intenso a casi plateado volando para atacar a su copia maligna.

""Yuniore te demostraremos el poder de la tierra y la lealtad entre compañeros" añadió Rainbow disponiéndose a atacar a la Diosa del balance.

""Podran detenerme antes de que sus almas sean juzgadas" dijo con una sonrisa la alicornio preparándose para el ataque de Rainbow.

**Mientras tanto**

""Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer solo fuiste pura boca guardiana de la honestidad" exclamo el protector de la Diosa del Balance mientras arrojaba el cuerpo malherido de Applejack.

""Maldicion no puedo liberarme del hielo , no voy a dejar que mates a Applejack no lo permitiré" grito Crimson liberando su aura a niveles elevados mas de los que había alcanzado

""Nunca te perdonare que le hayas hecho eso a Applejack " miro algo amenazante mientras veía que el guardian se halaba sorprendido ya que el pony se libero de su trampa de hielo.

""Aunque te hayas liberado de mi ataque tal parece que te tendre que matar primero" dijo el guardia cogiendo su lanza para atacar a Crimson.

""Lanza Congelante" exclamo el guardian lanzando su lanza hacia Crimson quien no se puso en pose defensiva y esperaba a que la lanza se acercara a el.

""Esquivalotonto … quedaras nuevamente congelado" dijo Applejack agarrándose una de sus patas las cuales estaban un poco ensangrentadas.

""Dios del Viento" rugioCrimson creando una especie de campo de Fuerza con su chií la cual repelio y desintegro la lanza del otro pony. Mientras que el poder del fuego de Crimson creo una explosión que absorvio a el y al guardian creando un torrente de Fuego que era visible en todo Orbis.

**Rumbo al Bosque de la Vida**

""Soul que es ese pilar de Fuego" pregunto Rarity al ver aquella torre de fuego intenso al este de donde estaban

""Crimson , uso su verdadero poder debe haber pasado algo grave para usarlo" dijo un poco preocupada Twilight mientras seguían un sendero de intensa maleza y vegetación.

""Tienes razón Twilight pero tenemos que darnos prisa el Bosque de la vida esta a unas horas de aquí" añadió Soul quien sabia que al igual que Crimsonel también tendría que lucha de tal forma.

""Estaremos listos Soul , solo hay que tener fe de que Gaia no haya sido afectada por Thanatos" añadió Lupus quien por alguna razón sabia que aquí la fuerza no seria el problema.

**Camino al Templo de la Destrucción**

""Parece que Crimson uso el poder de su cristal al máximo , pero acaso tuvo que pelear con Yuniore?" dijo Phantom caminando tranquilamente junto con los otros ponys**.**

""El poder desplegado es algo impresionante ese es el poder verdadero de los cristales?" pregunto Silverquien percibio el momento en que la fuerza de Crimson fue liberada.

""Avanzen que el templo de la Destruccion no vendrá a nosotros o no el templo en si" añadió Phantom al ver como eran retrasados por las 2 yeguas que los acompañaban.

**Altar de la Armonia afueras del Salon**

El polvo se disipaba lentamente producto de la explosión que había creado el chií de CrimsonApplejack había logrado refugiarse entre unas rocas mientras buscaba donde se hallaba su amado semental.

""Crimson donde estas" grito Applejack buscando entre la ya disipada nube de polvo sin rastro de ambos ponys.

""Por favor no me preocupes , aparece de una buena vez"

""Applejack …." Dijo un poco fatigado Crimson cargando en su lomo al otro semental que estaba inconsiente "logre sacarlo de la dominación , pero aun esta sin sentido"

""Tonto crei que iba a perderte por que liberaste tal energía?" dijo Applejack juntando su cabeza cerca a la de Crimson.

""Lo lamento , pero no podía darme el lujo de ver como te lastimaban además de que el no tenia nocion de sus acciones" dijo Crimson un poco cansado arrodillándose por falta de energía.

""Debes descansar Crimson , Rainbow y Burning estarán bien ellos son muy fuertes" dijo Applejack haciendo que Crimson desista en su intento de ayudar a los otros 2 ponys.

""Esta bien descansare un rato , pero avanzemos hacia donde han ido" dijo Crimson quien sabia que enfrentarse a una diosa no era nada fácil.

**Altar de la Armonia**

""Corte Magnun" exclamo Rainbow lanzando un filoso corte de luz que recorría velozmente el campo mientras que Burning peleaba con su copia la cual tenia el mismo poder .

""Juicio de los Dioses" exclamo Yuniore lanzando un potente rayo de su cuerno , la cual fue amplificada por su balanza destrozando el corte de Rainbow y se dirigía en contra de la pegaso multicolor.

""No retrocederé … no huire demostrare de lo que estoy hecha "Aniquilacion" grito Rainbow salto y golpeo hacia abajo en el suelo, creando una onda de choque violento grande que ella con sus espadas , retuerce las ondas de choque en un torbellino antes de enviarlo al ataque de la alicornio logrando neutralizarlo.

.""Imposible como una simple pony logro neutralizar uno de mis mas temidos ataques su espíritu reducirá en mucho el peso de su corazón" dijo Yuniore al ver que tanto ambos corazones como la pluma estaban en un balance perfecto ****

""Ese es el poder del corazón , la fuerza del espíritu ,algo que tienen todos los seres vivos, algo que los hacen grandes y esa fuerza también la poseo yo… "Necropolis" exclamo Burning atrapando a su doble en una especie de capsula demoniaca la cual absorvia la energía del oponente.

""Jajaja jamás lograras vencerme con este ataque recuerda que yo soy tu" dijo el clon tratando de liberarse de la trampa puesta por Burning pero le era imposible "que fue lo que hiciste ese no es el mismo ataque que realizabas"

""Estas en lo cierto no es el mismo ataque , no uso los atributos de oscuridad ahora mi elemento es la tierra, desaparece de una vez por todas " Destruccion" grito Burning oscureciendo su cuerpo y reuniendo su poder en su garra crear un gran corte con estas desapareciendo a su copia maligna.

""Aunque hayas derrotado a tu copia y esa pegaso haya detenido mi ataque solo quedan 2 minutos para que el juicio termine y sus almas sean juzgadas no hay oportunidad de que puedan detener y transcurso del tiempo" hablo confiada Yuniore fijando su vista en Burning quien lentamente se acercaba hacia Rainbow.

""Eso es lo que piensas tal vez no tengamos mucha fuerza para hacer frente a un dios y nuestro poder es limitado a comparación del tuyo , pero si llegamos a igualar por solo un momento tu poder será suficiente para lograr sacarte de ese trance" dijo un poco cansada Rainbow al usar casi el 100% de su energía al frenar el ataque de la Diosa.

""Rainbow te ayudare con eso, estas lista" añadió Burning posicionándose a un lado de la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

""Mortales aun siguen levantando los cascos contra los dioses" dijo Yuniore creando en su cuerno un destello de energía celeste y efímeramente se mostro detrás de la alicornio el astro que era levantado por la Princesa de la Noche.

""Juicio del Astro de la Noche" exclamo Yuniore lanzando un potente rayo hacia ambos ponys los cuales sabían que era mas fuerte que el anterior, decidiendo unir sus fuerza para lanzar un solo ataque.

""Tenacidad Final" exclamaron ambos ponys fusionando el Corte Magnum de Rainbow y la Descarga Caotica de Burning, creando un poderoso relámpago celeste que impacto con el ataque de Yuniore .

""Imposible….. como es que llegan a igualar mi fuerza" dijo anonadada la alicornio violeta al ver como su ataque era no solo detenido si no regresado hacia ella impactándole en todo el cuerpo logrando destruir la mascara que tenia y la ilusión que había creado.

""Que fue lo que paso?" dijo Yuniore levantándose del suelo mientras se tocaba la cabeza un poco por haber salido del dominio de Thanatos. "Gracias por liberarme de la dominacion. Por favor disculpen mi ataque de ira."

""No pienses nada de eso. Hemos tenido una tendencia molesta de ser atacados por deidades dominadas. En cualquier caso, estaremos aqui para ayudarte." Respondio Rainbow quien se hallaba muy exhausta por haber usado toda su fuerza.

""Entiendo. ¿Es sobre el Nucleo del Balance, no?" pregunto Yuniore quien sabia de antemano que unos ponys de corazones puros vendrían buscando el preciado nucleo.

""Wow. Eres lista. Entonces, ¿Nos confias el Nucleo?" pregunto Rainbow mientras que Crimson y Applejack venían acompañados del semental que anteriormente los había atacado.

""Su alteza veo que se ha liberado del dominio de Thanatos que bueno…." Dijo el semental un poco herido por haber combatido con Crimson.

""Aron mi noble guardian veo que has sido lastimado , y no solo tu por culpa de la ambicion de Thanatos hubo derramamiento de Sangre innecesario, como Diosa del Balance mi deber es equilibrar el balance de la luz y oscuridad" añadió la diosa esparciendo una especie de aurora alrededor de los 5 ponys curándolos instantáneamente.

""Les hare entrega de mi orbe . Mi templo esta en ruinas, tengo miedo de que no podamos reconstruirlo hasta que el dios de la Dominacion sea derrotado." Finalizo la diosa entregándole al grupo de ponys el orbe el Balance.

""Gracias. Protegeremos el nucleo como se debe." Dijo Applejack tomando el nucleo del Balance en sus cascos.

""Deben darse prisa y llegar al Castillo de la Dominacion , su reino esta en peligro Equestria esta a punto de colapsar por la corrupción de Thanatos" añadió Aron haciéndose a un lado para mostrarles el camino que los llevarían al lugar que los llevarían hacia el Dios mas poderoso.

""En marcha solo faltan 15 horas para que Thanatos recupere su poder total" dijo Burning galopando atraves del altar.

""Lo sabemos …..asi que vamos de inmediato" dijo Crimson mientras seguía a Burning y dejaban el altar de la Armonia .

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap31 :Despertando el poder de la oscuridad , ¿Ares?**

Han pasado 23 horas desde que el grupo de ponys se ha separado , tanto como Pinkie y Fluttershy se hallaban un poco cansadas por haber recorrido tanto sin haber descansado ni un momento Silver quien quería hablar con Phantom ya que no era algo bueno no haber descansado ni un momento.

""Phantom es mejor que nos detengamos ambas ponys están muy cansadas si descansamos aqui no seria una mala idea" sugirió Silver quien veía que el pegaso celeste parecía hacer caso omiso a sus palabras.

""Tienes razón tal vez sea necesario un descanse después de todo no poseen la capacidad de resistir como yo" dijo algo arrogante Phantom mientras buscaban una sombra para ocultarse de aquel sol abrasador.

""Uaaah mi pancita alguien trajo algo para comer" dijo Pinke al oir un sonido proveniente de su estomago.

""Es cierto no hemos traído provisiones, pero estoy seguro que por esta zona existen frutos comestibles como dátiles y cocos ire a buscar unos cuantos, Silver quédate a cuidarlas en caso algo pase ire a buscar comida" dijo Phantom estirando sus alas para buscar comida.

""Espero que encuentres comida , pero porque nos habrá tocado ir en grupos" se preguntoPinkie mientras veía a Silver cuidarlas bajo la sombra del árbol donde estaban viendo hacia el horizonte un gran templo en color cobre y de estructuras algo goticas.

""Tal vez es como lo dijo Phantom y Burning cada elemento de la armonía esta relacionado con una gema elemental , a lo que me da a decir es que el viento esta unido a la risa es para mi no es muy agradable" dijo Silver mientras esperaba que aquella leve sensación que había sentido hace 2 dias fuese solo un simple efecto producto del azufre de las montañas Ignis.

""Eso quieres decir que somos pareja de armas eso será muy divertido no es asiFluttershy" pregunto Pinkie quien saltaba alrededor del semental azul palido , al tanto la timidapegaso veía algo distraída la gema que le fue encargada por Luna.

""La Tierra llamando a Fluttershy hay alguien ahí.." pregunto Pinkie haciendo que la pegaso saliera de aquel trance y mirara a la pony rosa.

""Lo siento estaba pensando en varias cosas" dijo en voz baja Fluttershy ,solo viendo como Pinkie parecía molestar a Silver quien lo dejaba hacerlo ya que se había acostumbrado a las bromas de la yegua rosada.

""Fluttershy ya sabes que técnica haras con tu pareja elemental?" pregunto Pinkie inocentemente haciendo que Silver se sorprendiera un poco.

""Oh nooPinkie no vas a decir lo que hicimos" añadió Silver quien sentía vergüenza de lo que había pasado en el templo del origen juntando 2 tecnicas distintas.

""Porque no?, fue divertido además me gusta bailar" exclamo la pony rosa tomando de los cascos delanteros a Silver para hacer la técnica que habían logrado ejecutar en el templo del Origen.

""No Pinkie no voy a hacerlo fue muy vergonzoso aquella vez , no lo repetiré" dijo Silver un poco molesto cuando Pinkie uso una mirada que para cualquiera le era difícil decir que no, a casi el punto de las lagrimas " esta bien solo esta vez vale?" finalizo Silver dando un leve suspiro mientras que Fluttershy se hallaba un poco apenada por lo que iba a ver.

**Cercanias del Lugar**

""Creo que con esto será suficiente aun no se porque tengo que llevar a todos esos niños hacia el templo de la Destruccion es lógico que me haya tocado con aquellas ponys pero será acaso ese el verdadero motivo…." Se dijo algo pensativo Phantomtraendo en su lomo un cesto de dátiles cuando un gusano gigante de tierra lo sorprendio desde las oscuras arenas del desierto haciéndolo reaccionar instintivamente.

""Una criatura estúpida si piensa que sere su alimento el dia de hoy" dijo Phantom sacando su Daga Gladius y liberando su aura de oscuridad. "atácame si tienes el coraje para hacerlo"

El gusano se avalanzo hacia el pegaso quien sagazmente esquivaba los ataques del gusano el cual por ser grande sus movimientos eran lentos y fáciles de leer lo cual le dio una ventaja a Phantom quien arremetio contra el gusano con su espada partiéndolo en 2 .

""Esa criatura no sale de dia a la superficie algo parece que lo incito a atacar , es mejor darme prisa si es que quiero llegar con los otros ponys" añadió Phantom limpiando una viscosidad de su espada la cual había sido segregada por el cuerpo segmentado del gusano terrestre.

**Lugar de Descanso**

""Eso fue muy hermoso chicos por que tienes miedo de usarlo Silver?" pregunto cortezmente la pegaso amarilla mientras que el otro pony guardaba su katana ya que era esencial para el movimiento realizado.

""No para mi el ser lanzado por Pinkie a una velocidad similar a la del sonido para usar mi katana es algo agotador y no decir vergonzoso lo que tuve que hacer" añadió el pegaso azul quien ponía su katana en su saya (funda)

""Y Fluttershy ya tienes planeado si haras una técnica con Phantom después de todo sus elementos están relacionados" dijo la pony rosa mientras que la pegaso solo se sonrojaba un poco.

""Yo no tengo ningún arma como tu Pinkie además no soy fuerte como para ayudar a Phantom en algo si no fuese por el elemento de la bondad no hubiese llegado hasta aquí" exclamo un poco apagada Fluttershy mientras tocaba el cristal oscuro encomendado por Twilight y la princesa Luna.

""Es mejor movernos de aquí parece que Perrietesta alterando a las criaturas cercanas a su dominio" exclamo Phantom aterrizando velozmente hacia donde estaban los demás traendo consigo algunas proviciones.

""Que bien comida… espera dijiste que tenemos que irnos de aquí" pregunto Pinkie quien tomo uno de los frutos traídos por el pegaso celeste.

""Si es mejor irnos si es que no quieren ver una masacre de criaturas subterráneas" dijo Phantom quien tenia consideración por la sensibilidad de la pegasoamarilla , y en vez de esperar a que lleguen y los elimine será mascomodo para ambos irse del lugar y buscar un sitio donde podrían terminar de descansar y comer los frutos que había encontrado Phantom.

""Lo mejor seria ir volando ya que si son las criaturas que creo que son es lo mejor" añadió Silver desplegando sus alas junto a las de Fluttershy y Phantom.

""Hey yo no tengo alas como le voy a hacer" dijo Pinkie quien trataba de saltar para ver si hacia lograría tal vez no se, volar,

""No puede ser , Pinkie sostente de mi cuello y te vayas a soltar no quiero tener que cargarte si es que te llegas a caer y lastimar" dijo Silver sintiendo como los cascos de la pony rosa rosaban suavemente su cuello creando una especie de friccion algo incomoda y a su vez agradable en el cuerpo del pegaso azul claro.

""Es hora de de irnos de inmediato , buscar un lugar donde terminar de descansar y dirigirnos al Templo de la Destruccion" exclamo Phantom volando junto a Silver y Fluttershy .

Al cabo de una media hora el grupo de ponyshabia encontrado un lugar cerca al Templo de la Destruccion era una cueva de poca profundidad rodeada de arena y viejas edificaciones en ruinas, parecian haber sido destruidas en una batalla muy antigua quizas antes de que la misma Equestria fuese fundada.

Phamtonhabia repartido las provisiones que habia encontrado en el desértico lugar mientras que el solo miraba el exterior de la cueva ya que casi frente a el se encontraba el Templo del Dios Perriet.

""Si yo solo voy tal vez el poder de la oscuridad sea el suficiente para enfrentar a Perriet , después de todo su guardian esta convertido en piedra muy lejos de aquí" se decía algo pensativo el pegaso celeste cuando alguien interrumpio su pensamiento.

""Ehmmm… disculpe Phantom vine a traerle un poco de los frutos que usted mismo trajo" exclamo tímidamente Fluttershy mientras que este le dirigía la palabra.

""Gracias ….Fluttershy pero estoy bien no hace falta yo solo busque estas provisiones para ustedes en especial para esa pony rosa , si no hubiese estado molestando todo el trayecto hacia el templo" exclamo Phantom mientras veía como la pony rosa y el pegaso azul charlaban un poco mientras comían los frutos.

""De todas maneras no es saludable ir con el estomagovacio , por favor solo come un fruto" pidió cortezmente la pegaso amarilla por lo que Phantom tuvo que hacerlo.

""Esta bien pero también veo que algo te preocupa que es Fluttershy?" pregunto Phantom mientras tomaba un fruto y empezaba a comerlo.

""Veras es que soy la única de las guardianas que no ha desarrollado un arma , ni siquiera tengo habilidades como las demás soy una inútil" dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas la pegaso de crin rosa.

""Eso no es cierto , tienes potencial solo que aun no lo has despertado después de todo desciendes de uno de los pegasosmas poderosos" añadió Phantom dándole algo de apoyo y animo a la pegaso la cual se sintió un poco mas reconfortada.

""En unos momentos iremos al Templo de la Destruccion , por seguridad quédate cerca mio y de Silver ya que Perriet es el segundo Dios mas poderoso después de Thanatos por que crees que decidi ir para este lugar" añadió el pegaso mientras esperaba que Silver y Pinkie estuviesen listos para partir.

""De acuerdo intentare no ser un retraso" finalizo Fluttershy quien vio como Silver y Pinkie iba en dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

""Ahora si estoy listo para combatir" dijo algo animosamente Silver desenfundando su katana en señal de vigor y algo de entusiasmo.

""Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y en marcha como les dije tengan cuidado solo por quePerriet no tiene a su guardian no quiere decir que sea mas fácil confrontarlo" advirtió Phantom mientras lideraba al pequeño grupo hacia lo que parecía ser un templo hecho de bronce y plata el cual tenia ciertas grietas por efecto del viento seco y el clima.

""Así que hemos llegado al santuario del dios de la Entropía. ¿Por qué siento un déjàvu?..." se preguntoSilvermientras veía estatuas de una extraña criatura al lado de un alicornio de apariencia algo esbelta y noble.

""Discord?" se preguntoPinkie al reconocer a la quimera que estaba tallada en varias estatuas.

""Noble Periett, somos las guardianes de la armonia. Somos-" dijoFluttershy en voz un poco alta a un alicornio de Crin castasña y pelaje naranja este poseia al igual que los anteriores dioses un antifaz que era el que controlaba al Dios.

""Sé quienes son. Si desean sobrevivir, vuelvan ahora. Cuando comencemos la batalla, ¡No podré garantizarles seguridad!" exclamo el alicornio mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia ellos.

""¡Argh! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Prepárense para pelear!" exclamo Silver desenvainando su katana para la batalla.

""(Sabía que esto pasaría..) ¡VamosSilver!" dijo Phantom liberando su arma la Daga Gladius convertida ahora en 2 espadas livianas y muy filosas.

""Insolentes se atreven a levantar el casco contra un Dios" dijo Perriet al ver como ambos pegasos iban a atacarlos.

""Corte Antiguo" exclamo Silver sin ni siquiera logro mover su katana ya había mandado un corte de viento hacia el alicornio naranja.

""Espera Silver eso es una mala idea" añadió Phantom al ver que el joven pegaso se había deslizado velozmente detrás de Perriet eh iba a arremeter con otro golpe de su katana.

""Te tengo" dijo confiado Silver centrando parte de su energía elemental en su arma para lanzarle otro ataque al Dios de la Destruccion.

""Iluso "Luz Oscura de Perseo" exclamo Perriet lanzando varios meteoros oscuros los cuales eran capaces de seguir a cualquier ser vivo que estuviese en su camino impactando unos en Silver quien trataba de repelerlos con torrentes de aire.

"Alejense de ahí Pinkie ,Fluttershy " exclamo Silver al ver como varios meteoros iban dirigidos hacia ellas.

""Cortador X" exclamo Phantom quien realizo varias cuchilladas enfrente de el mismo finalizando con un corte en X que destruyo los meteoros lanzados por Perriet.

""Eh… esa esencia no la había sentido hace mucho tiempo eres tu el caballero de Celestia que recibió el rango mas cercano a un Dios , Ares el Dios de la Guerra" pregunto Perriet al ver como Phantom emanaba un aura oscura inclusive mas oscura que la de el.

""Parece que no lo has olvidado y mírate tu Perriet has sido controlado por Thanatos , eres un dios patético eras el Dios mas Orgulloso de todos y ahora no eres mas que un simple perro de Thanatos" dijo Phantom cambiando radicalmente su actitud mientras que el aura oscura cubria su cuerpo.

""Eres un simple mortal como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera ahora conoceras el castigo por tu insolencia" dijo furioso el alicornio naranja volando hacia donde se hallaba Phantom quien solo dio una sonrisa algo extraña.

""Ares?, que quiso decir Perriet con eso" pregunto Fluttershy a Pinkie quien también estaba perdida por el dialogo de Phantom y Perriet.  
""Ares era el nombre de una ancestral divinidad de una raza extinta , era conocido como el Dios de la Guerra su poder era de temer y su pasión por las peleas lo hacían ser despiadado" añadió Silver quien fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban las 2 yeguas mientras notaba como el color en los ojos de Phantom pasaban de un azul oscuro a un gris casi plateado.

""Eh vamos Perriet no me digas que un simple pegaso puede igualar a un alicornio" dijo algo desafiante Phantom mientras se regresaban estocadas de sus armas .

""Creo que lo recuerdo, tu no eres un pegaso común pero tampoco eres un Celestial asi que demostrare mi verdadera fuerza "Destello Luminoso de Perseo" exclamo Perriet invocando varias esferas de luz alrededor de Phantom quien veía atonito como esas esferas al hacer contacto con el le drenaban fuerza y se la entregaban al Dios.

""Que clase de ataque es este por que mi energía se desvanece"

""Mortal aun no lo comprendes yo no solo uso la oscuridad en mis ataques si no también la luz y este ataque drenara todo tu poder hasta que solo quede un cascaron vacio" añadió con una risa algo maligna ya que tenia asegurada ya la victoria.

**Mientras tanto**

""La velocidad de Phantom esta disminuyendo que clase de ataque uso el poderoso Perriet" dijo Silver mientras veía como Phantom era el que recibia golpes propinados por el alicornionaranja.

""Tengo fe de que el saldrá victoriosoy ayudara a Perriet estoy segura de eso" dijo Fluttershy quien trataba de apoyar a Phantom como el lo hizo hace unas horas.

""Yo tambien tengo confianza vamos Phantom demuestra el poder que posees " animababa Pinkie Pie con una determinacion que era propia de ella.

""Vamos Phantom , no que ibas a derrotarme " añadio Perriet quien se sentia mas poderoso ya que habia drenado la mayor parte de la energia del pegaso y solo era cuestion de tiempo para que termine de usar toda su energia restante.

""Como pude a ver sido un idiota , me habia olvidado del ataque secreto de Perriet , si solo pudiese centrar lo que me queda de fuerza en mi florete lograre romper la mascara de control , pero seria destrozar mi arma" se dijo asi mismo Phantom mientras trataba de centrar lo que le quedaba de fuerza en su arma "si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hara"

""Que aun tiene esa cantidad de fuerza , es mejor que que use mi repertorio de lleno si no seria una verdadera amenaza este impuro "Terra Absoluta" grito el alicornio pisando fuertemente el suelo provocando bloques rocosos que van en escala hasta terminar en un gran pilar de rocas.

""Es el final " Liberacion de Poder" exclamo Phantom dando estocadas a una velocidad similar a la de la luz detrozando los pilares de Perriet avanzando con fuerza hacia el alicornio logrando despedazar la mascara del Dios liberandolo de la Dominacion.

""Lo consiguio eso ,asi se hace Phantom" corrieron Pìnkie y Fluttershy a abrazarlo pero el las detuvo ya que su cuerpo se hallaba rodeado de oscuridad y su arma se habia partido en 2.

""Muy bien. Han probado su fuerza., gracias por librarme del Dominio de Thanatos" añadio Perriet avanzando hacia los 4 ponys.

""No es nada especial, simplemente damos lo mejor." Se vanaglorio un poco Silver mientras que poco a poco la oscuridad que rodeaba el cuerpo de Phantom se desvanecia.

""Odio cuando sucede esto" se dijo asi mismo Phantom reincorporandose de su propia energia.

""Así que ustedes son los que están colectando los Núcleos de los dioses. Toma, los encargo con la protección del Núcleo de la Entropía." Perriet invoco una esfera naranja con un extraño simbolo y le hizo entrega el nucleo a Fluttershy.

""¡Los dioses conocen nuestra misión! Bueno, esto es conveniente." Dijo Pinkie con una ligera sonrisa.

""Todo lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es Gaia y su Núcleo de Vida, espero que Twilight y los demas no tengan tantos problemas como nosotros" añadio Fluttershy mientras veia lo indignado y algo molesto que se hallaba Phantom ya que su arma habia quedado inservible.

""¿Ha caído Gaia bajo el control de Thanatos?" pregunto algo preocupado Perriet al saber que si el era temido por su fuerza y destruccion , Gaia era temida por su dominio en ciertos aspectos de los ponys.

""Ella y yo hemos sellado nuestros propios núcleos en un intento para resistir el control de Dominación. Gaia está tratando de comulgar con el Árbol Sagrado para fortalecer su sello, y… ¡No! ¡Guardianes Elementales ! ¡Apúrense al Bosque de Vida! ¡Gaia y sus amigos estan en grave peligro ! " dijo Perriet ya que el sabia como era capaz de usar Thanatos el poder de la Diosa a su favor.

""De acuerdo Perriet , nos marchamos.." añadió Phantom quien ahora se sentía inútil su arma que lo acompaño por mucho tiempo ya no estaba aunque era algo bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo su fuerte era sus ataques con la espada.

Ahora solo queda un nucleo para recoger que es mas peligroso que la volencia que hasta el mismo Perriet tiene temor sobre El dominio de Gaia?

**Para aclarar dudas en este cap se ve que Phantom usa el atributo de Oscuridad que es el suyo , además que quise que solo Phantom pelee contra Perriet ya que era el Dios que le tocaba combatir y si la pelea fue corta es que el será reservado para el final , Su arma fue destruida por que no era su arma definitiva la cual mas adelante se revelara conuna sorpresa mas bueno eso es todo Flutterrage Fuera **


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap32 : El desafio del Bosque , la mágica luz del amor**

**""Vaya un denso bosque cubre la mayoría del camino , si tan solo alguien pudiese abrir el camino con una espada seria masfacil para avanzar"** dijo un poco dramática Twilight mientras Soul hacia caso a lo que había dicho la unicornio morada.

**""Como gustes , mi bella dama (que acabo de decir , desde que entramos al bosque estoy empezando a sentirme un poco extraño tal vez sea la densa atmosfera , si eso debe ser)**" el caballero abrió con un par de estocadas la maleza que rodeaba el camino abriéndose paso hacia donde se encontraba el Yggdrasil , custodiado por Gaia la alicornio de la vida y el amor.  
**  
""Lupus… has notado que Twilight y Soul están muy melosos desde que atravesamos aquella leve emanación de energía**" pregunto Rarity al ver que Lupus caminaba como si no la hubiese escuchando provocando que la unicornio volteara su rostro hacia otro costado.  
**  
""No me había fijado , pero es posible que sea obra de Gaia , ella domina ese aspecto en la vida de un pony y al ser bueno ,pareja ellos están siendo afectados levemente**" añadió Lupus quien se sentía indiferente a la extraña sensación que tenia en su pecho.  
**  
""Ya veo y tu también estas afectado**" pregunto la unicornio blanca **" después de todo no creo que seas un rufian sin corazón" .**

""Si me afecta es lógico que si… pero gracias a Celestia no tengo a nadie para no ser actuar como un bobo , el amor no es necesario para mi" añadió Lupus quien sabia muy bien que lo que había dicho era en parte mentira , pero no podía pensar en cosas que no fuesen conseguir el orbe para ayudar a Equestria.

**""Eres muy diferente a tu hermana , ella es romántica y tu de romance no tienes nada , ella es amable y tu eres un grosero en verdad que son hermanos"** pregunto Rarity mientras que las comparación que hacia disgustaba un poco al pegaso quien solo dio un suspiro de liberación.

**""Si , lo somos además Rarity no soy romantico porque a quien enamoraría Twilight esta con Soul, Applejack creo que esta con Crimson , Rainbow no es mi tipo al igual que Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy es mi hermana y bueno tu….."** dijo Lupus cuando vio que Twilight y Soul habían desaparecido.

**""Yo que Lupus no es agradable dejar con la duda a una chica**" exclamo Rarity , quien estaba un poco disgustada pero no sabiael porque no era enojo era algo mas.

**""Genial… por estar hablando contigo parece que nos hemos desviado del camino , gracias Rarity"** dijo con algo de sarcasmo Lupus , la densa vegetación le hacían imposible volar y estar perdido con una unicornio vanidosa en un bosque regido por la diosa del amor , no era nada bueno para Lupus.  
**  
""Es mi culpa, por favor si hubieses contestado mis preguntas tal vez no hubiésemos discutido y tal vez nos hubiésemos concentrado en el camino**" añadió Rarity muy molesta mientras seguía por detras al pegaso quien trataba de buscar la ruta mas rápida para llegar hacia Gaia , seguramente Soul y Twilight ya habían llegado ante la Diosa.  
**  
""Lupus …..adelantate por favor"** dijo Rarity quien se sentía un poco sonrojada por algo.

**""Para que lo haría no recibo ordenes tuyas… además sin mi no tienes oportunidad de cruzar este…."** Dijo Lupus sintiendo un aroma extraño , pero le era reconocible de quien era.

""**Parece que esa energía me afecto de sobremanera Lupus y no se si podre contenerme**" añadio la unicornio blanca tratando de ignorar lo que su cuerpo producia y sentía.

""Rarity estas en….

**Mientras tanto**

""Y donde están Lupus y Rarity?" pregunto Soul al ya no oir sus constantes discusiones **"hace un momento estaban detrás nuestro":  
**  
**""Tampoco lo se fue algo raro, Soul me podrias ayudar por favor**" pregunto Twilight quien se había detenido detras de el.

**""Si ahora que paso, sabes que no podemos perder tiempo**" dijo Soul quien volteo hacia atrás solo para ver que Twilight se encontraba muy sonrojada y se acercaba hacia el estampándole un tierno beso que dejo algo sorprendido al joven unicornio ,Twilight no era la clase de pony que hacia eso de impreviso debía ser aquella energía que tuvieron que atravesar para llegar al bosque de la Vida.

**""Soul creo que llego el momento, de tu sabes a lo que me refiero"** añadió la unicornio mientras no sentía respuesta del pony quien solo atino a decir.

**""Estas segura de esto**.." pregunto Soul quien ya había sido dominado por el hechizo de Gaia y solo miro con ternura a la unicornio morada.

**""Si no lo estuviese no lo diría , además planeamos estar juntos no es asi**?" pregunto Twilight quien se acercaba mas al cuerpo del caballero mágico creando alrededor de ellos una atmosfera un tanto afrodisiaca.

""Soul comenzó a besar apasionadamente el cuello de Twilight , la cual empezaba a soltar unos leves gemidos de placer, los cascos del semental empezaban a recorrer con delicadeza todo el cuerpo de la unicornio la cual sentía por primera vez el extasis que era el amor.

""Ambos unicornios se besaban con intensidad su respiraciones se hacían muy rapidas , el tiempo a su alrededor se hacia lento ambos sentían nuevas sensaciones que jamás habían tenido la dicha de experimentar.

**""Twilightaun podemos parar si tu lo deseas"** le pregunto el corcel verde claro a Twilight.

""**Esta bien pero no sera necesario estoy lista Soul**" añadió Twilight rodeando al semental , y golpeando suavemente con su cola el rostro del unicornio abriendo sus flancos en una pose un poco sugestiva.

El semental podía ver la marca preciada, aquella bella flor que aun necesitaba florecer ,Soul se encontraba confundido seria la primera vez que iba a intimar con alguien , al igual que Twilighttenia miedo de que pudiese lastimarla en este maravilloso momento quería hacerlo bien haci que poco a poco el unicornio fue introduciendo su miembro en la intimidad de Twilight haciendo que esta pegue un grito de dolor combinado con placer.

**""Lo siento te lastime"** dijo Soul quien se había alarmado por el grito de Twilight

**""Es mi primera vez , es normal que sea un poco doloroso podrías ir un poco despacio Soul**" pidió Twilight derramando una pequeña lagrima causada por la introducción del miembro del unicornio dentro de ella.

""**Lo hare , no quiero causarte daño Twilight"** añadió Soul quien poco a poco introducía su miembro en la intimidad de la unicornio provocando que un hilo de sangre recorriera las piernas de Twilight.

**""Soul esto es…..grandioso**" decía entre gemidos Twilight mientras sentía como su cuerpo era llenado de distintas emociones placer ,deseo ,amor y otras sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

""Los gemidos de ambos unicornios eran armoniosos estos denotaban pasión , amor y lujuria 2 almas que se entregaban mutuamente en un bosque rebozante de vida , en una ultimo acto del semental , deposito su semilla en el interior de la pony morada caendo ambos exahustos por aquel acto inducido por ellos mismos o por alguien mas.

**""Siempreestare a tu lado mi amada Twilight"** dijo Soul abrazando a la unicornio , la cual lo miraba con dulzura y deseo.

**""Lo se soy difícil de dejar**" añadióTwilight con una sonrisa un tanto picara mientras estaban recostados en el suave pasto recuperando fuerza para seguir con su misión encontrar el árbol de la vida.

**Mientras tanto**

  
"**Porque tuve que venir contigo Lupus**.." dijo Rarity un poco sonrojada mientras trataba en no pensar en el pegaso amarillo quien mantenía cierta de ella.

""**Parece ser que aquella esencia antes de entrar al Bosque afecta a los ponys en especial unicornios y despierta sus instintos amorosos , razón por la que despertó tu celo" **dijo Lupus quien al ser un pegaso aquel hechizo no daba mucho resultado en el , pero el hecho de estar cerca a una yegua en celo , afectaba en parte a su concentración y misión por lo que el se adelantaba unos metros delante de ella.

**""Lupus podrías venir un momento necesito tu ayuda"** dijo con una voz un poco suave Rarity quien se había quedado varios metros atrás.

**""No quiero arriesgarme , a que hagas algo que luego te arrepentiras"** dijo Lupus quien trataba de encontrar el camino hacia el árbol de la Vida , pero los constantes quejido de Rarity hicieron que vaya a ver lo que le ocurre** "que es lo que quiere su majestad?"** añadió en tono sarcástico el pegaso

**""Esto , lo siento no pude contenerme" **añadió la unicornio blanca estampándole un sorpresivo beso a Lupus quien se había quedado sorprendido por aquel acto , pero algo impidió no frenar el momento , pensaba que tal vez era el efecto del hechizo de Gaia que estaba haciendo efecto o tal vez sus instintos tenia algo que ver.

**""Oh que acabo de hacer … Lupus que piensas" ** pregunto Rariy separándose del beso que le había dado al pegaso , mientras que este se había quedado un poco pensativo.

**""Que tendre que lavarme la boca durante meses" **respondió Lupus el cual disimulo muy bien lo que le había ocurrido en ese instante.

**""El mismo patan de siempre eres un …." **Dijo Rarity olvidando que el hechizo de la Diosa se estaba desvaneciendo y no sabia el porque.

**""Parece que teniarazón , menos mal que el efecto es temporal , si uno de los 2 lados no siente nada por el otro" **añadió fríamente el pegaso dejando un poco molesta y confundida a Rarity quien no se explicaba porque tenia una sensación de molestia por lo que dijo Lupus.

**""Menos mal , se me paso este efímero celo si hubiese pasado algo entre nosotros, no sabria que hacer" **respondió Rarity mientras veía como Lupus se encontraba algo palido , tal vez si le haya afectado el beso pero lo disimulaba bien ,a Rarity le provoco algo de satisfacción ver que Lupus parecía que si sentía algo por ella aunque no sabia si eso era bueno ya que ambos eran como agua y aceite**. ""admítelo te gusto ese beso que te di que ahora estas palido"**

""No estoy palido por eso , si no por que creo que el árbol de la vida nos esta viendo" añadió Lupus señalándole a lo que parecía ser mas bien un dragon de 5 cabezas de color blanco y en el estomago transparente de este estaba una alicornio rosada de crin dorada y blanca la cual parecía estar atrapada en aquel árbol o criatura que era Iggdrasil.

**""Ese es el árbol de la vida" **dijo Rarity colocándose detrás del pegaso para estar mas segura a su lado. **"ella debe ser Gaia , pero esta atrapada en ese árbol , si no la sacamos puede morir.**

""Me quitaste la palabra de la boca , y creo que eso no fue lo único" exclamo el pegaso mientras se disponía a sacar sus armas , ahora Rarity. "**Torrente Sangriento"**

  
Lupus lanzo una bala al cielo , provocando abrir una especie de hoyo negro desde lacual salieron una lluvia de balas que impactaban en el árbol el cual parecía no immutarse por la técnica de Lupus.  
Rarity trato de usar una técnica similar por no decir copia del ataque de Lupus llamado " Lluvia de Sangre" el cual consistía en disparar un flecha al cielo para luego de la nada cientos de flechas rojas cayesen como una letal lluvia carmesí , pero el resultado fue el mismo como el de Lupus no hizo efecto para nada.

**""Que clase de árbol mutante es , fue atacado por 2 lluvias de flechas y balas y este nisiquiera lo sintió" **dijo Rarity al sentir como las pequeñas heridas en el árbol eran sanadas a costa del poder de la diosa cautiva.  
**  
""Es el poder de Gaia usa a la diosa como una base de energía ilimitada debemos sacarla de ahí" ** añadió Lupus quien buscaba una solución ,aunque no fuese un estratega como Soul o una cerebrito como Twilight se le ocurrió algo , pero para eso debía unir elementos.

**Mientras tanto**

  
Despues de la muestra de afecto ambos ,Twilight y Soul decidieron ir a buscar a los otros 2 ponys … pero no hallaban rastros de ellos.  
Cuando sorpresivamente fueron atacados por 2 unicornios de igual apariencia salvo en en el color de sus pelajes.

**""Alejense de este lugar ponys , la Diosa Gaia no necesita ayuda de nadie y menos de seres inferiores como ustedes" **dijo una de las unicornios la cual era de un color azul palido y crin azul eléctrico su cutiemark era una guadaña azul.

**""Que has dicho… nosotros no somos inferiores a nadie por que creen que son superiores a otros ponys" **reclamo molesta Twilight al ver que esas 2 unicornios tenían un complejo de superioridad , a pesar de que esas parecían ser simple ponys.

**""Es simple ,solo seres débiles caen bajo el hechizo de amor invocado por Gaia o me equivoco" **exclamo la otra unicornio la cual de color naranja y crin crema, su cutiemark era una espada forestal.

**""Lo que paso solo fue un simple hechizo inducido por esa alicornio?" **se dijo molesta y sorprendida Twilight quien solo conocía a una alicornio capaz de hacer hechizos de amor a los demás ponys, pero no podían ser la misma alicornio.

**""Eso es correcto … ese hechizo induce especialmente a los unicornios comunes a revelar sus mas profundos deseos sacándolo a flote con el primer pony que vean a la vista , pero no sabíamos que ustedes se corresponderían" **añadió la unicornio azul quien veía el enojo de ambos ponys quienes se sentían como unos simple títeres .

**""Aunque nuestro acto no lo sentimos como una obligación no puedo permitirles que jueguen con los sentimientos de otros ponys en nombre de una Diosa." **Añadió Soul desplegando su espada la cual emitia una luz brillante producto tanto de su elemento como de la ira que le provocaba a ver caído en esa clase de hechizo.  
**  
""Las liberaremos del poder de Thanatos a cualquier costo … estas listo Soul?" **pregunto Twilight al semental verde agua quien asintió con la cabeza empezando asi un breve encuentro con las 2 guardianas de la Diosa Gaia, quien se encontraba cautiva en el corrupto árbol de la vida.

**En la cercanías …**

""Pensaste en algo rufian , ya me estoy cansando de esquivar a este árbol con complejo de hidra" dijo un poco agitada Rarity quien elegantemente esquivaba cada mordida de las cabezas de aquel árbol corrompido por Thanatos, dándole de vez en cuando un disparo de su arco.

**""Creo que debo despertar mis verdaderos poderes , para hacerle frente a Yggdrasil" ** decía el pegaso quien no sabia como pero recordando lo que había pasado en monte Ignis con Silver y Pinkieusando la pony rosa involuntariamente su elemento para ayudar al otro pegaso .

**""Y que te detiene despiértalo rápido antes de que sea comida de árbol" ** exclamo casi agotada Rarity por estar eludiendo a la criatura varios minutos .

**""No secomo despertarlos si tal vez haya sido obra del destino ayudar a Gaia quizás el modo de despertar mis poderes sea…." **Añadió Lupus sintiendo que haría algo bobo y podría causar confusión tanto en el como en…..**"Torbellino Sangriento"**

El pegaso había lanzado su mas poderoso ataque al árbol el cual consistía en cargar una gran cantidad de energía en una bala la cual era rodeada de una ventisca carmesí ( color sangre) atravesando una parte del cuello de una de las cabezas de la criatura dándole el tiempo suficiente para ir junto a Rarity.

**""Espero no equivocarme nada personal Rarity, pero puede que sea la única manera" **añadió Lupus acercándose a los labios de Rarity dándole un fugaz beso el cual no era obligado como el que ella le había dado a el , logrando que ambos se dejasen llevar por el momentos mientras sus elementos emitían 2 tenues brillos y el poder del trueno que ambos emitían llenaban de fuerza a Lupus cambiando su crin de marron clara a castaña dorado.

**""Que fue eso Lupus… fue algo…." **Rarity lo miraba algo desconcertada mientras que notaba que el cabello de Lupus había cambiado de color a uno mas claro.

**""Surtio efecto aunque ahora entiendo que cada elemento despierta al otro de distinta manera" **añadió Lupus quien veía como la criatura se recuperaba drenando el poder de Gaia la cual se hallaba dormida dentro de la criatura **"luego hablaremos de esto , ahora nuestra prioridad es salvar a Gaia"**

""Colmillos Gemelos" exclamo Lupus disparando 2 balas rodeadas de una energía carmesí que impactaban cerca a una de las cabezas provocando una fuerte explosión la cual aprovecho Rarity para lanzar una flecha azul la cual empezó a congelar a la cabeza herida antes de que se regenere con el poder de la diosa.

Luego de eso Lupus pidió a Rarity que se aleje de el mientras trataba de reunir el poder del trueno en un nuevo ataque resultado de su nueva fase .mientras cargaba en sus 2 pistolas las cuales cambiaron de apariencia uniéndose en una especie arma mas prominente y poderosa al tanto reunia la fuerza necesaria como para purificar el árbol de la vida.

**"Purgatorio" **exclamo Lupus lanzando varios disparos constantes usando seguidamente varios de sus ataques combinados evitando asi que el árbol intente regenerarse a costa del poder de la Diosa mientras que en su ultima estocada lanzo un disparo perforante logrando romper la bolsa donde se hallaba cautiva la alicornio logrando sacarla del trance producido por Thanatos mientras que el árbol volvia a su forma original .

**""Ah… puedo sentir la corrupción desvanecer. Gracias, guerreros valientes. Si hubieran llegado más tarde, el árbol no podría haber sido redimido. Me hubiera absorbido y convertido permanentemente en un árbol corrupto." **Añadió la diosa levantose del piso mientras se acercaba a ambos ponys para agradecerles el haberla ayudado.

**""Wua, ¡parece que hemos llegado fuera de tiempo!" **añadieron Soul y Twilight en compañía de las 2 unicornios que se habían encontrado en el camino , las cuales también habían sido libres de la dominación de Thanatos gracias a la ayuda de Twilight.

**"" Deben ir al Castillo de la Dominación. Thanatos los espera allí. Tomen mi núcleo, y que los proteja en su aventura." **Dijo la diosa mientras veía como Twilight la miraba de forma algo extraña como si la conociese.

**""Vayan de una vez , protejan Equestria y los otros Reinos" **añadió con una dulce voz mientras que los otros ponys ya emprendian la marcha salvo Twilight quien le quiso preguntar algo a la alicornio

**""Diosa Gaia usted conoce a la princesa Cadence?" **pregunto la unicornio haciendo que esta se enmudeciera un poco , pero la respuesta de la diosa no se dio a esperar.

**""No se si sea la misma pony , pero es posible que si, Twilight Sparkle" **añadio la alicornio señalando a los otros ponys que llamaban a la curiosa unicornio ya que debian partir al castillo de la dominacion donde seguro se encontraban Astaroth y Thanatos.

**""Y que fue lo que paso con ustedes 2 cuando no estabamos juntos" **pregunto Lupus al ver que Soul se hallaba un poco callado mientras veia que Twilight se unia a la conversacion.

**""No seas entrometido Lupus no les tienes confianza puede que no haya pasado nada" **reprocho Rarity al ver que esa pregunta habia incomodado un poco a Soul y Twilight.

**""A decir verdad…." ** Dijo Twilight pero fue frenada por un casco de Soul mientras que ambos ponys se sorprendian un poco.

**""Paso lo que tuvo de pasar ademas me pregunto lo mismo de ustedes" **añadio Soul devolviendole la indirecta que fue no tan bien recibida por Rarity y Lupus.  
**""Fue leve solo dire que tendre que lavarme la boca por meses" ** dijo Lupus para ver como reaccionaria Rarity.

**""Te voy a …" **respondio furiosa la unicornio cuando noto que las gemas de Soul y Lupus lanzaron un brillo como una pequeña columna de energia.

No solo de ellos si no las 6 gemas emitieron esa luz en cada punto Oscuridad y Viento en el templo de la destruccion , Fuego y Tierra en el altar de la Armonia , finalmente Luz y Trueno en el bosque de la vida.  
el cual confundieron a todos los ponys presentes , pero no habia tiempo para ponerse a pensar sobre lo que habia provocado aquel destello Thanatos estaba a punto de recuperar todos sus poderes.

En las lejanias una estela de brillo azul se veia Equestria , la cual tambien a partir de unos momentos se desvanecio parecia que Thanatos no era el unico problema para el reino…

**Preview…**

Finalmente nuestros heroes han legado al castillo de la Dominacion donde Thanatos los espera seran capacez de enfrentarse a un Dios temido por otros Dioses , la oscuridad deber frenar a la oscuridad en el siguiente cap de la Busqueda de los orbes sagrados ….**Batalla de la Oscuridad ataca Caballero Prime**

Bueno aquí les traigo el cap actualizado de mi fic me fue dificil hacer el lemon ya que como tener intimidad cuando tienen una mision importante que hacer pero la practica hace al maestro …. Ademas omiti la batalla de Twilight y Soul contra los otros unicornios ya que lo veia largo , ademas el enemigo era la alicornio en este caso el arbol Divino.

el siguiente cap sera mas largo que el resto entr veces mas largo que los cap posteados hasta ahora motivo por el que me demorare 2 semanas en postearlo bueno eso es to por hoy Flutterrage fuera

¿Cualquier duda en el review o or mp?


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 33 : Batalla de la Oscuridad , ataca Caballero Prime**

Despues de haber conseguido los últimos orbes los 3grupos se pusieron en marcha hacia el objetivo principal El Castillo de la Dominacion donde los estaría esperando el enemigo a derrotar Thanatos el mas poderoso de los alicornios deOrbis..  
Los primeros en llegar a las cercanías fueron el grupo de Applejack quienes traían consigo el orbe del Balance encomendado por Yuniore, aunque tanto como Crimson y Burning se hallaban un poco cansados no lo aparentaban ,Applejack y Rainbow conversaban en lo que había pasado unas horas antes con el destello de los cristales de Fuego y Tierra , podría ser que hubiese reaccionado por alguien que no fue sus propios portadores?  
Al cabo de una hora llegaron Twilight y Rarity las cuales hablaban sobre lo que había pasado recientemente en el bosque de la vida mientras que ambos sementales que las acompañaban no decían ni una sola palabra. Salvo el saludor a los demás ponys que esperaban en las cercanías del Castillo.

**""Parece que por fin llegan pero andan algo callados , paso algo en el bosque de la Vida?" **pregunto Crimson al ver que Soul desviaba la mirada y Lupus no hacia caso a las palabras del pony blanco , por otro lado Twilight saludaba a Applejack y Rainbow las notaron algo raro en la unicornio cuando Crimson andaban con sus preguntas hacia Lupus y en especial a Soul.

**""Que es lo que insinuas?" **pregunto Lupus el cual sentía a lo lejos el terrible poder de Thanatoscrecia de manera desmesurada y sin el grupo de ponys faltantes aun no podían ir a enfrentar al temible Dios.

**""Dejalos en paz Crimson si paso algo es natural" **exclamo una voz conocida para todos era Phantom quien venia acompañado de Fluttershy ,Silver y Pinkie. **"además era algo lógico lo que pasaría si enfrentaban a la diosa del amor y la vida"**

"" Si Sabias lo que pasaría por que no nos advertiste antes" respondio algo furiosa Rarity encarando al pegaso de crin negra mientras que Fluttershy y Twilight intentaban frenarla.

**""Y arruinar esa sorpresa el hechizo que hizo Gaia no es mas que una simple expulsión de sentimientos a lo que vengo adecir es que revelaron los sentimientos guardados de ustedes 4" **decía con un tono algo sabia y a la vez tranquilo al tanto veía como todos le prestaban atención **" si algo hicieron fue obra de ustedes mismos"**

Lo que había dicho Phantomtenia algo de razón para ambas parejas de ponys por su parte Soul y Twilight solo se veian el hecho de haber tenido intimidad por el deseo de ambos era significado de sus verdaderos sentimientos no como Lupus y Rarity de que tan solo pensar en el beso que se dieron fue motivo de que discutieran un poco sobre aquel incidente.

**""Si ya dejaron de Discutir hay que apresurarnos hacia el castillo de Thanatos debemos detenerlo a cualquier costo" **añadió Burning quien empuño su Hoz al igual que lo hicieron los demás salvo Phantom.** "ahora que han despertado su máximo potencial las posibilidades de detener al tenebroso Dios han aumentado.**

En marcha…" exclamo Rainbow mientras poco a poco avanzaban al castillo de la dominación.

**Castillo de Canterlot –Equestria**

""Como podemos agradecerte el haber ayudado a Equestria de aquel mal que llego a romper nuestra barrera" pregunto Celestia a un desconocido unicornio el cual por la sombras y la oscuridad de la noche no se distinguia bien su pelaje y crin .

""**No hay nada solo hize lo que tenia hacer tal vez vuelva a verlos pero eso quizás nunca llegue"**respondio el extraño desapareciendo de la vista de las princesas y de una unicornio naranja y crin roja con rayas amarillas.

**""Zero…"** fue lo único que dijo la unicornio que acompañaba a las princesas al ver que aquel pony ya se había marchado.

**Castillo de la Dominacion**

""Así que hemos llegado... finalmente..." añadioRarity al ver un gran castillo inclusive mas grande que el castillo de Canterlot , adornado de Gargolas las cuales su aspecto era tenebroso y mas el oscuro poder que emitia el castillo.

Adentrandose en el castillo vieron lo que parecía ser un alicornio , este de color blanquecino y crin plateada tenia puesta una mascara de oro mientras lo rodeaba un aura dorada.

**""Ah , Guardianes finalmente ha llegado. He esperado mucho por ustedes." **Exclamo el alicornio mientras veia como todos los ponys lo veian de una manera extraña.

**""Bueno, deberías habernos esperado en la puerta ¡No aqui!" **respondioRainbow empuñando su espada en caso de que decidiese atacar.  
**  
""Pero... parece tan gentil. ¿Es verdaderamente el Señor del Terror que los dioses de Orbistemen?" **pregunto Pinkie ya que aquel alicornio era mas esbelto y su voz no denotaba nada de maldad.  
**  
""¡No se confundan! Seguramente pueden sentir su tremenda aura alrededor de el."** Exclamo Soul quien por su elemento sentía el tremendo poder de oscuridad que emanaba el dios de la dominación.

**""Aunque cada uno de ustedes sea insignificante, juntos, se las han arreglado para llegar hasta aqui. Muy impresionante..." **respondio el alicornio con un tono algo sarcastisco mientras notaba cierta mirada infringida por Phantom.

**""¿Piedra... del Alma?" **se preguntaron todos salvo Burning quien sabia algo al respecto.

**"" Jajaja! No se de lo que me hablas, Sin embargo se atreven a enfrentarme, ¿en mi sede de poder?¡No están preparados!" **añadióThanatos cuando un impulsivo golpe lo hizo reaccionar en seco , era Crimson quien había sido el primero en atacar al terrible Dios, lamentablemente Thanatos bloqueo el golpe propinado del pony blanco , al tanto notaba como los otros también se disponían a alzar sus cascos en contra del mismo dios.

**""Dragon Doble" **exclamo Crimson tomando impulso para arremeter con 2 poderosos cortes de viento provocados con sus vajras logrando lastimar levemente con el ultimo golpe una de las patas de Thanatos.

**""Navaja Fantasma" **secundo Silver lanzando varios golpes con su katana las cuales eran absorbida por un campo de fuerza que cubria al alicornio quien solo atino a levantar una pata para crear una leve explosión chaciendo volar por los aires a Silver quien rápidamente tomo control de la situación frenando el impulso involuntario que Thanatos había provocado en el.  
**  
""Es muy poderoso , pero no sera impedimento para mi , "Respuesta Espiritual" **añadió Silver reuniendo en su Katana una fuerte ventisca que rodeaba toda su arma mientras se dirigía hacia Thanatos logrando atinarle 3 cortes de la katana los cuales desgarraron el campo de fuerza dejando al dios de la dominación muy vulnerable. "Ahora Crimson"

**""Toma esto "Dios del Viento"** exclamo el semental blanco desplazándose ágilmente hacia el alicornio envolviéndolo en un pilar de fuego que cubria gran parte del lugar. **"Creo que lo consegui"** exclamaba agotado Crimson saliendo del pilar de fuego.

**""No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, esto no se acaba aun"** exclamo con una mirada algo nerviosa Phantom ya que al despejarse el torrente de fuego se veía a Thanatos con ciertas rasgaduras y una mirada algo perdida.

**""Eso es imposible Crimson lo ataco con su mas poderosa técnica y solo logro causarle unas cuantas rasgaduras"** se dijo impactada Twilight quien no podía creer lo que veía.

"**"Entonces, los necios insignificantes tienen un poco de pelea dentro de ellos. ¡Tal vez deba ponerme serio!" **exclamo Thanatos liberando sus alas mientras una densa aura roja cubria su cuerpo el nivel del Dios de la Dominacion había subido considerablemente.

**""Encierro Mortal**" exclamo Thanatosteletransportandosec erca aSilver y Crimson aprisionándolo en un anillo rojo el cual drenaba la fuerza vital de ambos ponys mientras lanzaban gritos de dolor.

**""Destruccion**" exclamo Burning reuniendo su poder demoniaco en su garra logrando romper el ataque de Thanatos liberando a sia sus 2 camaradas del feroz ataque.

**""Llego nuestro turno Lupus ,Soul vayamos**" dirigioBurning mientras notaba que Thanatos solo atinaba a mirarlo con una expresión de desafio.

"**"Necios ignorantes jamas podrán derrotarme y menos con su poder tan limitado" **desafioThanatos mientras se enfrascaba contra los 3 sementales en una lluvia de golpes y ataques especiales de ambos bandos.

**""Twilight que haremos si Thanatos sigue asi es probable que ni siquiera los demás puedan derrotarlo, tenemos que actuar"** dijo preocupada Applejack quien socorria a Crimson y Silver en compañía de Pinkie y Rarity.

**""Opino lo mismo no podemos quedar de cascos cruzados" **exclamo Rainbow la cual solo veía que Phantom no hacia nada para ayudar.

****"**"Torrente Sangriento" **exclamo Lupus disparando una bala al cielo ,caendo instantáneamente una lluvia de proyectiles que impactaban en Thanatos quien solo se quejo un poco por el ataque.

**""Aguijon Tornado"** secundo Soulsaltando e invocando varias espadas de luz a su alrededor, lanzándola en diagonal hacia el Thanatosquien repelia una y otras llegaban a tocarlo provocándole algo de daño.

""**Golpe Caotico**" finalizo Burning lanzando 3 esferas de poder demoniaco hacia el alicornio quien iba a ser ya derrotado por el ataque de Burning pero una sonrisa en el dio un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir.  
""**Mi paciencia ha terminado! ¡Me deshare de ustedes! ¡Vean mi verdadero poder y desesperen!"** exclamo Thantos liberando un fuerte poder mágico sus alas y cuerpo , ahora el dios de la dominación había despertado todo su poder el temible Dios del Control ha emergido.  
**  
""Vamos atáquenme si es que pueden" **dijo con una sonrisa algo psicótica Thanatos quien esperaba a ver quienseria el primer incauto en atacarlo.  
**  
""Nosotros seremos los primeros"** exclamaron Lupus y Soul los cuales desplegaban un aura según a su atributo elemental .

**""No nos quedaremos atrás… si tengo que sufrir para que alguien especial no sufra valdra la pena"** añadió Silver quien débilmente se paraba mientras que al igual que Crimson desplegaban esencias de varios colores.

**""Chicos que es lo que planean hacer?**" pregunto Rarity al ver que los 5 ponys desplegaban un aura resplandeciente de varios colores , el chi rojo de Crimson , la esencia purpura de Lupus , el aura Celeste de Soul , el destello plateado de Silver y la brillante luminosidad morada de Burning puso a Thanatos un poco intimidado.

**""Aunque usen sus elementos no podrán contra mi, nunca podrán derrotar a un dios"** exclamo Thanatos liberando de su lomo unos filosos picos los cuales fueron mandados hacia todos los ponys presentes casi todos esquivaban aquellos picos lanzados por el tenebroso Dios salvo 1 pony la cual no era muy atlética.

"Esa pony era Fluttershy quien de suerte había esquivado uno de los picos , pero no se había percatado de uno mas que iba en dirección de ella.

**""Furia Mortal" **grito Phantom cubriéndose de una densa aura oscura la cual sirvió de escudo abrazando a Fluttershy quien no sabia que hacer ya que otra vez aquel pegaso le había salvado la vida.

**""Gracias Phantom…." **Dijo Fluttershy pero noto que aquel pegasoaun estaba rodeado de aquella aura de oscuridad **"Estas bien …. Phantom"  
**  
**""Si…. lo estoy solo aléjate un poco por favor"** añadió Phantom quien no podía controlar la oscuridad que tenia dentro de su cuerpo.

**Mientras tanto.**

"**Es inútil ni siquiera logramos hacerle daño , parece que el poder oscuro que emana neutraliza a los demás atributos"** dijo consternado Soul quien inclusive la Luz no podía contra aquella fuerte oscuridad.

**""Creo que eres algo astuto es verdad , la oscuridad es capaz de someter a los demás elementos fácilmente porque crees que logro controlar a los otros Dioses inclusive Gaia que tiene esencia de Luz no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo y termine por corromper el árbol de la vida"** añadió Thanatos quien se regocijaba al ver la impotencia de los 5 ponys quienes no podían hacer nada por detenerlo.

**""Entregale la gema a su legitimo dueño"** susurraba la voz de Luna en la mente de Fluttershy la cual recordó que Twilight le había dado una extraña joya la cual tenia que ser devuelta a su portador.

**""Tal vez ….Phantom atrapala" **exclamo Fluttershy lanzándole el extraño cristal al pegaso celeste quien recibió aquel cristal.  
**""Esto es … chicas usen los orbes de los Dioses junto con sus elementos**" dirigioPhanton quien coloco la gema entregada por la timidapegaso junto a la suya.

**""Y que se supone que hagamos?" **pregunto Twilight quien sostenia el Orbe de la Sabiduria .

**""Usen el rayo de la armonía en mi " **añadioPhantom sorprendiendo a todas las ponys quienes no sabían si hacerlo o no.

**""Te has vuelto loco , eso te podría matar" **dijo Rainbow quien cargaba el orbe del Juicio.  
**  
""Yo solo aun no puedo romper el sello por mi cuenta , pero el poder de los orbes y los elementos lo harán"** exclamo Phantom quien aun veía algo de inseguridad en las 6 ponys " Haganlo de una vez!"

El grito de Phantom quito las dudas a las ponys además si es que el ya había sobrevivido a esto 1 vez no seria difícil que saliese ileso además como el alguna vez lo dijo era una leyenda y las leyendas no mueren.

Tanto los orbes como los elementos de la armonía empezaban a sincronizarse y empezaban a emitir un brillo particular , lanzando hacia un rayo de colores hacia el pegaso quien lo recibió de golpe. Las ponys solo veian como el semental era bañado por la luz de aquellos elementos sin percatarse de que a Fluttershy también la cubria un destello dorado.

""El intenso poder de los orbes provoco que una explosión se desencadene en el lugar donde el rayo impactaba , las chicas un poco asustadas fueron a ver a Phantom quien aun no era visible por el polvo que provoco el rayo cuando se fijaron en la arma que portaba Phantom era una especie de espada la cual se dividia en 2 partes una daga pequeña y la espada en si.

**""Eeeee…..res un alicornio?**" dijo muy sorprendida Twilight al ver que Phantom tenia un cuerno que salía de su cabeza.

"**"Con razón que estuviste vivo tantos siglos aunque eso también explica por que eres tan fuerte" **añadió Applejack recordando las proezas que hizo Phantom.

**""Si lo se, pero parece que el despertar de mis poderes sellados también despertó los poderes de la pony con la que mi elemento se relaciona" **añadió Phantom quien vio a Fluttershy la cual se hallaba un poco confundida ya que su arma era tecnológica similar a la de su hermano , 2 pares de agujas que flotaban alrededor de ella .

**""Creo que es hora de empezar" **dijo Phantom con una sonrisa mientras volorapidamente hacia los otros ponys quienes ya se encontraban al limite en su batalla contra Thanatos.

**""Parece que llegue a tiempo**" exclamo Phantom colocándose delante de los demás ponys quienes solo vieron anonadados la nueva arma y apariencia de este.

**""Asi que los rumores eran ciertos … pensé que habias muerto en la batalla de hace 1500 años…. "Caballero Prime"**

""Pues no he muerto , parece que yo logre controlar y dominar la oscuridad que me fue maldecida hace ya varios siglos" respondio Phantom quien noto en una de las patas de Thanatos una extraña mancha negra.

""Ahora conoceras el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad…"

**Phantom ha logrado convertirse en un alicornio..lograra vencer a Thanatos antes de que este use el poder de su orbe la batalla parece pareja podra la esperanza iluminar la oscuridad , una traición se ha revelado …**

En el ultimocap de La búsqueda de los orbes sagrados ""Un camino lleno de Luz , el caballero de la Esperanza 


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap34 : Un camino lleno de Luz , el caballero de la Esperanza.**

**""Caballero Prime, el único pony que llego a igualar al poder de un alicornio crees que tu podras detenerme a mi a uno de los mas poderosos dioses de Orbis**" dijo Thanatos quien veía el nuevo aspecto y arma que poseía Phantom.

**""Tal vez no tenga la fuerza necesaria , pero con mi arma que se me ha sido otorgada desde la era del mito hare que vuelvas en si Thanatos**" grito Phantom desplegando sus alas al tanto canalizaba su fuerza en su nueva arma.

**""Esa… esa es la legendaria Soluna" **se dijo impresionado Soul al ver el arma de Phantom una espada legendaria.  
**  
""Soluna?" se** preguntaron algo confundidos los ponys presentes.

**""La Soluna es un arma de titánico poder su fuerza se halla en que no es 1 sino son 2 armas en una con una parte representando el Sol y la autoridad de los dioses y la otra la Luna y la naturaleza noble de los dioses. Cuando el Caballero Prime porta la Soluna, canaliza un poder genuino que incluso puede rivalizar al de los mismos dioses.**

""El arma que representa el Sol y la Luna?" se dijo algo sorprendida Fluttershy mientras usaba su nueva arma la cual era una serie de agujas las cuales rodeaban el torso de la pegaso amarilla.

**""Pegaso prepárate "Esfera Mortal**" Thanatos lanzo una esfera de color negro de masivo poder en dirección al nuevo alicornio quien hizo despliegue de su arma.

**""Filo de Almas**" exclamo Phantom lanzando un feroz ataque de Soluna envuelta en llamas oscuras, finalizando con una leve explosion al impactar en el suelo logrando partir el ataque de Thanatos en 2.

**""Impresionante, Pegaso veremos que arma es la mas poderosa , " Ven a mi Gungnir"** dijo Thanatos llamando del interior del orbe del Dominio una lanza de bordes celestes y decorada de diamantes negros.

""La rápida reacción de Phantom hizo que este llegase a darle una estocada a Thanatos quien no tuvo tiempo de desplegar el arma que poseía inutilizándola casi por completo.  
El Dios de la Dominacion no podía creer que un impuro lograse neutralizar su arma y mas aun logro rasgar parte de su armadura.

**""Lograste evitar que llegue a usar mi arma , muy ingenioso sabiendo que esta no falla ni un golpe , pero lo mas intrigante es porque no usas tu modo furia en tu forma de Impio, a no ser que"** se dijo Thanatos mientras empezaba a usar su cuerno para crear un hechizoque instintivamente puso a Phantom en guardia.

**""Despierten del letargo eterno de la muerte , confinados por el poder de la luz ohh poderosos unicornios que causaron estragos hace mas de 1000 años , despierten Reyes Celestiales"** exclamo Thanatos canalizando su magia en 4 pilares que se hallaban detrás de su trono mientras un poder increíble remesia la tierra.

""De aquellos pilares se veian 4 figuras las cuales eran ponys vestidos de armaduras oscuras los cuales denotaban un poder oscuro similar al de Thanatos y Phantom ,

**""Eso es imposible esos son los guerreros de ….."** dijo Phantom al ver a aquellos ponys que tenian unas extrañas armaduras , mientras que un golpe de Thanatos mandaba contra el muro del castillo a Phantom quien se había quedado un poco perplejo al ver a aquellos oscuros ponys.

**""No te da gusto volver a verlos después de todo tu y el resto de guardianes fueron quienes los eliminaron, pero que mejor forma de un reencuentro que con la sangre de la nueva prole de guardianes" **dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Thanatos mientras eludía los golpes de furia que Phantom lanzaba con su arma , al parecer el plan de distracción que Thanatos hizo daba efecto ya que Phantom estaba mas preocupado en terminar la batalla que una estrategia para derrotarlo.  
**  
""Baco, Romulo, Diana y Vulcano…..como pudiste traer a la vida a estos miserables corruptos Thanatos debo derrotarte si quiero ayudar a mis camaradas del predicamento que están por enfrentar"** Phantom se preparaba para atacar a Thanatos con su Soluna mientras que el dios alzaba su arma y se disponía a encarar al impuro.

**""Soul ,Crimson manténganse juntos no crei que Thanatos pudiese haber vuelto a la vida a estos ponys corruptos , Lupus, Silver no se dejen que su forma los confunda**" dijo Burning temiendo que tal vez sean aquellos corceles que derrotaron hace ya variossiglos.

**""Veremos que tan fuertes son ustedes" "Navaja Fantasma"** grito Silver lanzando varios cortes de viento hacia uno de los ponys quienes solo alzaron un casco para neutralizar el ataque de Silver con una pared de Viento.

**""Colmillos Gemelos"** añadió Lupus , disparando 2 balas rodeadas de un trueno carmesí que iban dirigidos hacia un pony de armadura Azulada completa que por su contextura era claro que era hembra , antes de que las balas llegasen a tocarlas desplego con sus casco izquierdo un poderoso relámpago que al igual que el ataque de Silver fue este suprimido.

**""Twilight no vayan a intervenir para nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos ponys" **dijo Soul quien sabia que ellas serian la ultima esperanza " asi que no hagan nada tonto"

**""Creo que esta subestimando nuestra fuerza no puedo creer que nos este excluyendo de esto"** dijo Rainbow con algo de impotencia al ver como Phantom lazaba una batalla contra Thanatos y los otros 5 llevaban una batalla algo pareja contra los Reyes Celestiales los cuales parecían que cualquier ataque de armas les era casi imperceptibles.

**Mientras tanto**

Thanatos aun no mostraba indicio de cansancio en la batalla que libraba contra Phantom los sonidos del metal de la Soluna y la Gungnir de ambos alicornios era estremecedor , el elemento de la Oscuridad que ambos alicornios liberaban era peligroso para cualquier ser que no posea al tenebroso elemento como parte de si mismo.

**""Alejense de aquí váyanse ya"** gritaba Phantom quien ya tenia indicios de cansancio en el cuerpo además de que el elemento de la oscuridad que tenia no lo había usado a un 100% .

**""Debemos alejarnos … no, vamos a combatir el bien de Equestria las princesas , nuestros conocidos todos los reinos cuentan con nosotros y yo … yo no seremas una pony asustadiza**" exclamo Fluttershy la cual se lanzo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban peleando ambos alicornios.

""**Fluttershy….. si ella va por que no ir no dejaremos que nos excluyan de esa manera, no hemos venido hasta aquí para ocultarnos si el enemigo es fuerte eso nunca" **Rainbow al igual que su compañera fue en ayuda de Phantom para enfrentar al Poderoso Dios quien por nada era el mas temido de los 6 Dioses de Orbis.

**""Chicas están listas nuestros compañeros necesitan ayuda , debemos actuar de inmediato"** Twilight parecía ver que el poder de los reyes celestiales era enorme aun si los elementos naturales eran poderosos no era lo suficiente como para enfrentar con sus armas al poder de la oscuridad.

**""Aguijon Tornado"** exclamo Soul preparando con su espada un hechizo mientras que de un salto invoco varias espadas de luz a su alrededor, lanzandolas en diagonal hacia el pony que enfrentaba este era un pony de armadura violeta quien solo tenia visible parte de la boca la cual mostraba un sonrisa macabra.

**""No lo hagas Vulcano es capaz de absorver los ataques de los enemigos y usarlos en su contra"** advirtió Burning quien se enfrascaba en una violenta batalla contra Romulo quien era un pegaso quien tenia en su rostro una máscara que protegia su cara. Su armadura usa una escala de colores oscuros como el rojo carmesí, el marrón claro, negro y bordo su crin a las justas visible es anaranjada como las flamas del Infierno.

**""Imposible como pudo frenar mi ataque si lanze el máximo poder de la luz que conocía"** Soul no podía creer como aquel unicornio había neutrilizado el ataque de Luz con solo un casco ,regresándoselo al guerrero de la luz .

**"Relampago Feroz**" exclamo Twilight quien como las otras ponyshabían decidido entrar a la batalla logrando desviar el ataque regresado de Soul antes de que los golpeasen.

**""Twilight te dije que no interviniesen no me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar además puedo encargarme de este sujeto solo me tomo por sorpresa."** Soul trataba de excusar e intentar que la unicornio morada desista en si intento por ayudarlo recibiendo por parte de esta una mirada delatora .

**""No importa lo que me digas te ayudare estamos juntos en esto quieras o no, si me disculpas** " **Explosion Aerea**" Twilight creo una poderosa explosión en horizontal de color verde,que destrozaba todo a su paso logrando dañar levemente a Vulcano quien había desviado el ataque que logro rozarlo.

**""Como lo conseguiste aun con mis ataque mas poderoso no pude ni siquiera logro atravesar su escudo y tu lograste dañarlo aun levemente"** aun anonadado Soul trato de guardar la compostura al ver como Twilight llego a superar el poder mágica de el mismo.

""**Piensa un poco Soul ellos son inmunes a los ataques físicos hechos por armas , pero en caso de la magia solo basta hallar el tiempo exacto para realizarlo eso lo note cuando Silver y Lupus atacaron sus ataques dependen mucho de la arma en si y no de su elemento si logran reunir la esencia de su elemento como lo hacen estos Reyes Celestiales seriamos capaces de golpearlos"** añadió Twilight quien comenzaba a desplegar un brillo de su elemento quien también provoco que el cristal de Luz de Soul brillase con una intensidad similar.

**""Pero que hay de los demás ellos no tienen magia ,aun estamos en desventaja**" el unicornio estaba en posición defensiva al ver que Vulcano trataba de de crear una hechizo a base de Fuego y Tierra.

**""Confiemos en que los elementos nos proveerán la fuera necesaria vamos Soul, Equestria esta en nuestros cascos**" asi fue que tanto como Twilight y Soul arremetieron contra el Rey Celestial usando la energía compartidas de los elementos de la Magia y la Luz.

**Al tanto  
**  
**""Te enseñare a usar el arco y mira que armadura tan rustica quien usaría tal atrocidad y mas cuando esta te cubre el rostro**" Rarity en compañía de Pinkie se acercaban al lugar donde se hallaba Diana , Lupus y Silverel comentario de Rarity provoco algo de molestia en la pegaso la cual solo mostro un gesto de enojo mientras cargaba una flecha en su arco.

**""No debieron venir nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ella asi que márchense de aquí en especial tu Rarity**" Lupus no parecía contento que la unicornio blanca lo ayudase sentía un poco de orgullo y tal vez ese no era lo único que sentía en ese momento.

**""Inclusive cuanto te están dan una paliza eres un grosero , y aunque lo hiciéramos no me gustaría que Fluttershy este triste si algo te llega a pasar algo asi que me comportare como tu sere una pony necia como lo eres tu"** Rarity también desplego su arco mientras veía como Diana acumulaba pequeños destellos en su casco listo para lanzarlo a los 4 ponys.

**""Pinkie sabes que tu fuerte no es la pelea no debiste venir aquí , pero será agradable tu precensia y pase lo que pase si algo falla quiero que huyas"** Silver estaba un poco agotado aunque por alguna razón le gustaba que la pony rosa lo acompañase en esta difícil situación a diferencia de Lupus con Rarity.

**""Lo se Silver pero a fin de cuentas son nuestras parejas "** dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa inocente mientras que Silver Lupus y Rarity se sonrojaban por lo que había dicho la pony rosa intencionalmente " o no me consideras una pareja ideal eh Silver"

**""Bueno eres algo buena en armas si es a lo que te refieres …. Luego se hablara de esto ahora centrémonos en lo que realmente importa y es derrotar a Diana, me arrepentiré de esto pero,Pinkie creo que tenemos que usar nuestro ataque combinad**o" Silver un tanto apenado se puso frente a la yegua rosa la cual estaba feliz que el pegasoestuviese frente suyo.

**""Danza Amorosa**" Pinkie tomo de los cascos a Silver quien solo podía esperar lo peor ya que la yegua rosa comenzaba a levantarlo mientras que las vueltas provocaba un destello de los elementos de la risa y del viento.  
**  
""Ya veo porque a Silver le da vergüenza es un poco gracioso"** se dijo asi mismo Lupus quien pensaba que si aquellos 2 podian realizar un ataque combinado gracias a su elemento el tal vez también seria capaz de hacerlo aunque la forma podría no ser la mas indicada.

**""Cual es tu plan para derrotar a Diana ,Lupus ella es muy buena con el arco**" Rarity disparaba tantas flechas le eran posible lanzar al igual que la unicornio de armadura oscura la cual a diferencia de Rarity no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio.

""**Rarity a un lado**" exclamo Silver el cual había sido lanzado por Pinkie a manera de proyectil mientras empuñaba su katana para dar un golpe preciso"

Por unos breves segundo la forma de Silver había creado una ilusión y en ves de un pegaso que iba en dirección a la unicornio era un águila plateada que expedia una plumas en una corriente de viento que recorria el cuerpo de la majestuosa águila logrando arremeter contra Diana destrozando el arco de esta con su pico.

Al terminar aquella breve ilusión se vio como Silver había sido capaz de romper el arco de Diana con su katana mientras este caia al suelo por acción de su mismo ataque.

**""No hay tiempo que perder si ella vuelve a restaurar su arma será complicado vencerla debo despertar el poder básico del trueno**" Lupus se concentraba al igual que Rarity quien sabia que si despertaban los elementos básicos podrían vencer a Diana la perfecta sincronía de ambos ponys creo un resplandor en sus elementos mientras que Diana al no tener un arma con que atacar a distancia se avalanzo hacia ellos con un casco cubierto de un trueno negro.  
**  
""Eso nunca no dejare que lastimes a nadie , espero que guste el Infiernopor que ahora mismo voy a mandarte para alla" **grito Lupus sacando sus 2 pistolas las cuales cambiaron a 2 pares de garras al igual que Silver tanto como Pinkie y Rarity vieron por segundos la figura de un lobo blanco en vez del pegaso amarillo aun no entendia que eran esa visiones y que relación tenia con los elementos , por su parte Lupus al unir las 2 garras logra crear una esfera eléctrica la cual fue a arrojada a la unicornio esta esfera tomo la forma de un lobo la cual se ve que atraviesa y traspasa a la pony mientras un aullido por parte de aquel lobo artificial daba a conocer su triunfo sobre la unicornio.

**Lo conseguimos derrotamos a uno de los reyes Celestiales … un punto para nosotras**" exclamaba emocionada Pinkie la cual sabia que si todos seguían asi podrían vencer a Thanatos y terminar por fin con la batalla de Dioses.

**""Tenemos que ayudar a los demás vamos Silver y Lupus" ** Rarity se intentaba acercar a ambos pegasos pero noto que estos no decían ni una palabra y se desmoronaban al suelo inconsientes.

**Por otra parte**

""**Es imposible todos mis movimentos han sido leidos que tan poderoso es un rey Celestial"** Crimson no podía creer como Baco había copiado y analizado todos su movimentos inclusive varios de los cuales eran únicos.

"**"No hay que perder la calma el aun no ha copiado todos nuestros ataques" **decía Applejack quien trataba de asestarle un golpe al pony terrestre de armadura oscura .

Cuando estuvo a punto de lograr arremeterle un golpe Baco ingeniosamente logro coger de la pata delantera a Applejack lanzándola salvajemente contra el suelo.

**""Applejack…..maldito miserable ahora conoceras las llamas del Averno " Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" ** Crimson trataba de reunir su chií en una de sus patas lanzando una feroz esfera de fuego la cual fue expulsada en contra de aquel pony oscuro quien solo alzo un casco para crear un torrente de agua que extinguio el ataque ardiente de Crimson dejándolo sin habla.

**""Aun ni mi mas letal ataque fue efectivo que clase monstruo es este …..todo se ha perdido"** Crimson se había quedado estatico al tanto Baco golpeaba el cuerpo del pony terrenal quien sentía como la llama de su espíritu combativo estaba por extinguirse.

**""Aun no aunque mi enemigo sea mas fuerte quemare lo que quede de energía y superare su fuerza" **añadió el semental deteniendo un casco de Baco el cual tenia como objetivo su rostro.

**""Crimson yo confio en ti por todos nuestros seres queridos vence a Baco Crimson" **Applejack se reponía del daño que el Rey Celestial le había provocado en todo el cuerpo, notando que su elemento brillaba de manera peculiar logrando que Crimson recupere sus fuerzas .atónita solo podía ver como el cuerpo de Crimson era rodeado de unas flamas formando una ilusión a la de un ave en llamas.

""Baco incrédulo no podía creer que aquel pony terrenal había logrado despertar el poder básico del fuego siendo atrapado por las flamas del ponys , en la confusión Crimson logro atravesar el cuerpo de Baco con sus vajras logrando asi eliminar al segundo Rey Celestial.  
**  
Mientras tanto.**

""Parece ser que la nueva prole no resulto ser tan débiles como crei , igualmente no puedes derrotar a un Dios que domina a otros dioses" afanaba Thanatos al ver que sus poderes iban aumentando cada vez gracias al poder del nucleo y de la propia oscuridad en si.

**""Tal vez no pueda vencerte solo pero con algo de ayuda tal vez **si" exclamo Rainbow quien se ponía a un lado del alicornio celeste al igual que Fluttershy.

**""No interfieran no saben en que se están metiendo**" advirtió Phantom quien no pudo evitar que ambas yeguas lo acompañasen

""**Phantom tu me salvaste en mas de una ocasión ahora es hora de regresarte el favor"** dijo con una dulce voz Fluttershy mirando con algo de enojo al mismo dios del Dominio.

**""Jajaja ponys de bajo nivel creen que serán de ayuda para Phantom que ilusas son mortales" **Thanatos se preparaba a atacar mientras que ambas yeguas se ponían en instancia defensiva.

**""Agradezco la ayuda pero no será necesario , aunque seria efectivo si ambas solo lleguen a distraer momentáneamente a Thanatos yo podría ejecutar mi técnica mas poderosa y asi vencerlo sin la necesidad de usar mi propia oscuridad**" añadió Phantom uniendo su arma la cual se había separado en Sol y Luna.

**""Si tu oscuridad es tan poderosa como para derrotar a Thanatos por que no la usas estarías a un mismo nivel y seria mas sencilla la victoria."** Pregunto Rainbow la cual ignoraba porque este no usaba su elemento.

""**No tendría caso aun si yo ganase …. Mejor olvídenlo yo solo me encargare de recuperar la conciencia a Thanatos" asi que no interfieran"** dijo Phantom al notar que ya empezaba a sentir que su propia oscuridad empezaba a manifestarse de sobremanera.

""**Que pasa Phantom parece ser que tu oscuridad esta por salirse de control o tu aura fue asi de corrompida siempre"** pregunto Thanatos al sentir como la esencia del pegaso era corrompida por si misma .

**""Vayan a distraerlo, debo concentrar mi poder si es que quiero derrotar a Thanatos ( espero no tener que arrepentirme de lo que hare) ahora Fluttershy , Rainbow**" Phantom canalizaba su esencia oscura en la Soluna de manera que su cuerpo no se veria afectado por tal poder el cual en una forma celestial que es la de alicornio podría ser algo peligroso no solo para el sino para todos en general.

""**Ven aquí Thanatos ahora te enfrentaras a la pegaso mas veloz de Equestria**" provocaba Rainbow con una seña de su espada al tanto Fluttershy intentaba comprender como usar su nueva arma.

**""Me desare de ustedes en solo 5 segundos ""Absorcion Final"** Thanatos reunia en sus cascos el poder oscuro que yacia en su interior en una esfera que empezaba a atraer todo lo que no fuese una esencia de oscuridad hacia las fauses del ataque.

**""Ya experimentamos esto una vez asi que no nos asusta,"Corte Magno" **exclamo Rainbow lanzando una poderosa ráfaga proveniente de su espada la cual fue en dirección de hacia el Dios.

""**Igualmente , yo siempre fui una pegaso asustadisa pero gracias a mis amigas pude superar varios temores por eso yo …. Yo protegeré Equestria "Tempestad" **exclamo Fluttershy haciendo girar las agujas encima de ella de manera que estas provocaban una suave ráfaga que empezaba a congelar el cuerpo de Thanatos inmovilizándolo casi por completo.

**""Crees que esta frágil pared de hielo puede detenerme"** decía muy confiado el alicornio de la dominación pero sentía como su cuerpo no respondia voluntad , acaso en verdad una mortal podía detenerlo con sus bajos poderes.

**Al tanto**

""Galope de Unicornio" exclamo Soul quien había ya reunido el poder de ambos elementos atravesando asi la defensa y el costado de Vulcano con su espada destruyendo el cuerpo de este por la magnitud del ataque.

**""Lo hiciste Soul…"** decía Twilight quien estaba un poco cansada por haber enfrentado a un rey celestial acercándose hacia el lugar donde yacia el semental verde agua pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que este se desplomaba inconsiente por usar casi toda su fuerza en ese ataque.

Al varios metros de allí se encontraba Burning quien era el único que estaba llevando una pelea pareja de 1 contra 1 , junto a Romulo el mas fuerte de los reyes Celestiales.

**""Parece ser que tu poder no es el mismo Romulo ah creo que ya se lo que pasa tu aun no has revivido totalmente , eres un muerto en vida y ahora mismo me encargare de eso**" Burning cada vez que llegaba a devolverse ataque con Romulo notaba un patrón muy poco visto el pegaso oscuro necesitaba un intervalo de 2 minutos para reunir el aura necesaria para enviar ataques devastadores hacia el , ningún ser vivo necesitaba de ese tiempo ya que un ser vivo mantiene su esencia hasta el dia que muere.

**""Con esto bastara " Devastacion de Orion"** grito Burning canalizando todo su poder en su garra golpeando el suelo violentamente creando una esfera de poder destructivo la cual era arrojada con fuerza hacia Romulo quien trato de frenarla pero le fue imposible , desintegrándolo en el acto .

**""Ahora solo derrota a Thanatos , Phantom" **decía suavemente Burning quien al termino de su ataque cayo rendido al suelo , mientras que la furia de Thanatos crecia.

**Thanatos**

"**"Insignificante insecto crees que me has vencido con solo aprisionarme en esta capa de hielo"** rugia con furia Thanatos quien por el poder oscuro empezaba a resquebrajar la prisión helada que había provocado el ataque de Fluttershy.

""**Ahora muere pegaso estúpida " Explosion Oscura" ** Thanatos lanzo una esfera de color morado la cual por el poder que emanaba era una técnica letal en dirección de la pegaso amarilla la cual solo veía como aquel ataque la eliminaría.

**""Filo Ilimitado**" grito Phantom el cual no pudo terminar de usar el elemento oscuro necesario en la Soluna usando su ataque mas devastador invocando 10 espadas alrededor de Thanatos lanzando cuchilladas extremadamente veloces destrozando haci el ataque que iba hacia la timida pegaso y parte del la armadura de Thanatos , dando el ultimo golpe sobre lanzando 10 espadas que flotaban sobre el alicornio acabando con el poder oscuro del Dios.

""Phantom había logrado destruir la oscuridad del Dios con su propia oscuridad dejando a Thanatos muy débil para seguir la pelea.  
Apunto de recoger el orbe de la Dominacion , Rainbow fue expulsada fuera de la gema por el mismo pegaso que habían enfrentado en el Valle Mana tomando el, aquella gema.

**""Asi que han derrotado al Dios de la Dominacion. ¡Increible!"** dijo Astaroth quien fue el que había tomado el orbe del Dominio

""**¡Tu! ¿En que roca te has estado escondiendo?"** exclamo Rainbow al ver que el guardian de Thanatos nunca lo había protegido a diferencia de los otros.

""**¡Hmmph! Es muy temprano para que ustedes tomen el Nucleo de la Dominacion. Han sido un espactaculo interesante. ¡Pero la proxima no sera tan facil!"** respondio con una sonrisa el pegaso guardando el nucleo del Dios en su armadura

""**Astharoth... Tú... ¡Me has traicionado!""** dijo con un poco de debilidad Thanatos al notar como su guardian lo había defraudado

""**¿Realmente han creido que he puesto toda mi confianza en un dioseciollo engañado? ¡Ni siquiera has podido contra estos pequeños necios! ¡Desaparece!""** añadió Astaroth el cual lanzo una potente ráfaga de energía hacia Thanatos quien por su estado era vulnerable ante su guardian

""**No."** Grito Phantom bloqueando el ataque de Astaroth con un movimiento de su Soluna " Thanatos. ¡Te quedaras aqui y hablaremos un rato!

""**¡Q-Que! ¿¡Como has podido resistir mi poder!?" **se dijo impresionado Astaroth al notar como Phantom había logrado repeler su ataque

""**¡Ja ja ja! He estado muy ancioso para volver a encontrarte, Astharoth*** O deberia decir, ¡Lord Flaigod Blade**!" añadió Phantom el cual ya denotaba un poco de su esencia oscura en su propio cuerpo.

""**¡Quien eres! ¿Como conoces mi nombre?"** pregunto el pegaso de armadura roja al alicornio celeste el cual iba incrementado su poder oscuro

""**¡Dejame ejercitar tu memoria! ¡Toma esto!""** Phantom lanzo 2 estocadas con su Soluna provocando que sus movimentos sean fácilmente reconocibles.

""**¡Que! Ese poder... ¡Highlander! ¡Pero los Highlander perecieron hace 1500 años" s**e dijo impresionado Astaroth al ver que Phantom sabia los movimentos

""**Asi que hay sobrevivientes de Highlander... ¡Arrgghh!"**

""**No sabre de Highlander y princesas del universo, pero estamos aqui.""** Añadió Pinkie ayudando a Silver a mantenerse en pie.

**""¡Me retirare por ahora!**" dijo algo molesto Astaroth desapareciendo junto con el orbe de Thanatos.

""**Bueno, alli va él, Y nuestra aventura aun no ha terminado. Lord Phantom. Tal vez debería explicarnos que ha sucedio recién**." Dijo Soul quien al igual que los demás estaba muy agotado.

""**Esto es tan triste... Hemos obtenido una gran victoria, pero hay mas preguntas que deben ser respondidas."** Se dijo algo confundida Applejack

""**Verdaderamente... Sin embargo, una victoria sigue siendo una victoria. Deberiamos estar contentos de que hemos ganado."** Añadió Rarity la cual notaba que Thanatos empezaba a despejar su poder oscuro.

**""Y eso que fue … no sabia que aun tendría fuerza , yo me encargo de el" **exclamo Rainbow acercándose con su espada pero esta fue detenida por una presencia nueva .

**""Alto noble pony parece que al fin la oscuridad a desaparecido del cuerpo de Thanatos" **dijo una luz prominente cerca a ellos apareciendo frente a ellos Zen y el demás resto de Dioses.  
""Zen, Zig , Yuniore , Perriet y Gaia que hacen todos ustedes aquí" se preguntaron todos los ponys al ver a las 6 divinidades juntas.

**""Vinimos a salvar a Thanatos , su poder ha sido robado por Astaroth y ahora se encuentra en grave peligro" **respondio Gaia la cual por su elemento y dominio era la mas preocupada por el Dios.

**""Thanatos pago el precio de su ayuda hace 1500 años protegiendo a todos nosotros de la oscuridad de aquel ser oscuro tomando parte de el en su interior**" secundo Zig quien traía consigo a los guardianes de los demás dioses .

**""Ahora que ha sido liberado su poder ha decrecido y mas aun cuando este deposito su fuerza en su orbe ahora su vida peligra y no dejaremos que muera como lo hicieron Neighart y Aria**" finalizo Zen tomando el cuerpo del otro Dios llevándolo en su lomo hacia el Templo del Origen.

**""Sígannos ponys ustedes caballeros y guardianas de Celestia son dignos de estar en lo mas alto del firmamente , vengan con nosotros sanaremos sus heridas la batalla ya termino"** dijo Yuniore tomando con su magia los cuerpos de Twilight , Soul , Rarity , Lupus , Burning y Rainbow haciéndolos flotar en el aire.

**""Eso no es gracioso pero que mas da estoy cansada para vo**lar" decía Rainbow la cual se dio un pestañeo a causa del cansancio.

**""Esto si fue una verdadera experiencia menos mal que no mori**" exclamo algo contento Crimson caminando junto a Silver , Pinkie y Applejack.

**""Si lo hubieses muerto te revivia y te volveria a matar Crimson**" dijo Applejack acercando su cabeza al pecho de este **" que bueno que ya todo termino"**

**""Phantom no vas a venir**" pregunto Fluttershy al ver que este aun estaba un poco separado del grupo.

""La esencia de Phantom era distinta por un momento este había liberado una esencia oscura y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojo , pero al cabo de poco segundos volvió a la normalidad junto con su apariencia de pegaso.

**""Ya voy solo quería estar solo un momento"** respondio el pegaso siguiendo a Fluttershy , mientras sabia que esto recién estaba por empezar.

**  
Bueno aquí termina mi fic gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y si va a ver continuación aunque no se si habrá epilogo de este pero por si acaso**

Preview : Han pasado semanas desde la batalla de Thanatos el grupo practimente se ha dispersado habrá un motivo para unirse nuevamente ….

Un nuevo intruso ataca el imperio de Cristal quien es ese unicornio y quien es Yue

en el nuevo proyecto

El despertar de las Sombras , batalla definitiva de la Luz

Cap 1 : El comienzo de una nueva aventura 


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogo : Despedidas**

Habian pasado ya unos días después de la batalla que habían librado contra Thanatos y los demás dioses por una parte estaban contentos de que al fin la oscuridad de Thanatos había desaparecido y había vuelto en si .  
Por otra Astaroth se había apoderado del Orbe del Dios del Dominio y había huido con este dejando a Thanatos casi sin energía.

""Las guardianas de la armonía y los guardianes elementales descansaban en el templo del Origen a fin y al cabo ellos habían logrado igualar por momentos el poder de los Dioses al enfrentarse a ellos cosa que solo fue vista por el primer grupo de guerreros conocidos como Highlanders.  
**  
****Templo del Origen**

  
**"Auch, con mas cuidado Applejack no soy de piedra aun me duele mi cuerpo" **se quejaba Crimson el cual era vendado por la pony granjera la cual parecía que disfrutaba como hacia sufrir al pony blanco.

**""Eso te pasa por no ser mas paciente nadie te dijo que te cayeses de la cama con las heridas graves que tienes" **le recrimino Applejack apretando un poco uno de los vendajes provocando que el pobre pony grite del dolor.

**""Te gusta hacerme sufrir cierto…. Pero es cierto lo que oi varios de los ponys se iran" **pregunto Crimson con una notable expresión de dolor por sus heridas.

**""Si Crimson Lupus , Burning , Silver Y Phamton están por irse solo tu y Soul regresaran a ponyville" **añadió Applejack quien acompañaba aCrimson ya que el había sido el mas lastimado tanto por el enemigo como por su mismo ataque.

**Afueras del Templo**

En serio se iran?" pregunto Pinkie la cual estaba un poco triste por lo que iban a hacer aquellos ponys.

**""Yo no tengo ya nada que hacer debo resguardar la puerta dimensional ese es mi trabajo además Phantom no se ira del todo basta con un Highlander que cuide Equestria" **añadió Burning desplegando sus alas demoniacas se iba ya a ir del lugar.

**""Fue bueno luchar a tu lado espero que volvamos a encontrarnos algún dia" **dijo Rainbow dándole el casco en señal de saludo y despedida.

**""Ten seguro que eso sera pronto Rainbow Dash" **añadió la pesadilla volando rumbo a la puerta dimensional en las afueras del El Nath.

**""Bueno fue algo divertido mi estancia con ustedes pero yo también debo decir adiós , pero regresare no puedo dejar que mi hermanita este desprotegida en Ponyville" ** respondio Lupus abrazando a su hermana quien ya iba a derramar unas lagrimas por la despedida **"regresare Fluttershy tengo motivos para ir a quedarme en el pueblo y tu eres unos de ellos.**

""Menos mal mucho tiempo contigo parece que estaba por volverme una rufian como tu" decía Rarity tratando de excusarse cuando Lupus solo se acerco al oído de ella y le susurro.

**""Volvere también por ti mi pony vanidosa" **dijo Lupus casi susurrante a Rarity lo cual le produjo a la unicornio cierta sensación que no entendia.

**""Nos volveremos a ver cuídense quieren" **finalizo Lupus perdiéndose a la vista de todos ya que se fue a una enorme velocidad.

**""Creo que también llego la hora de partir" **Silver se preparaba para irse cuando unos cascos lo abrazaron por la espalda , la expresión de todas era inesperada ya que era Pinkie quien no lo dejaba volar.

**""Tu no te iras vendrás con nosotras y regresaremos a Ponyville" **trataba de convencer Pinkie al pegaso azulado pero este no decía nada mientras la pony rosa estaba a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas.

**""Pinkie solo ire unos días a el Nath tengo que pensar varias cosas y volver a Ponyville … claro que lo hare creo que tus deliciosos cupcakes me han atrapado asi que despideme con una sonrisa para que vuelva pronto" **ahora era Silver quien tenia una actitud positiva parecía que Pinkie había cambiado la actitud fría y solitaria de Silver en una mas activa y sociable.

**""No te despediré con una sonrisa te despediré con …." **La hiperactiva pony rosa se avalanzo al pegaso logrando darle un beso en la boca dejando sorprendido tanto a el como al resto de sus amigas , al cabo de unos segundos y por falta de aire termino aquel impulsivo beso **  
****  
****""Volveras no?... ** exclamo nuevamente Pinkie quien se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

**""Volvere es una Pinkie Promise" **fue lo ultimo que dijo Silver desapareciendo por la velocidad que tenia dejando mucha expresiones en las ponys.

El ultimo que iba a irse era Phantom pero al ver la tristeza de cierta pegaso decidió no hacerlo al fin y al cabo el iria a Canterlot y podría acompañar a todos en su regreso a Ponyville

**""Queria irme pero creo que sera mejor acompañarlos ya que mi destino es Canterlot asi que es probable que los acompañe" **dijo Phantom dando un suspiro mientras Soul , Twilight , Crimson y Applejack salían del Templo.

**""Unos días mas y regresaremos a Equestria hay que esperar a que las heridas de Soul y Crimson sanen" **dijo la unicornio morada ayudando al semental a ponerse de pie.

**""Es bueno que te hayas quedado en el trayecto me gustaría preguntarte es que como te volviste en un alicornio y como posees la Soluna y que paso con Eclipse y Trascendencia" **dijo Soul quien sabia que Phantom tenia varios secretos y estos debían ser revelados.

**""Si insisten se los dire pero cuando todos estén al 100% de salud o sea de regreso a Equestria" **dijo con una sonrisa Phantom sabia que este no era el final de camino y eso era por que antes de que todos partieran los dioses de Orbis habían depositado algo nuevo en las dañadas gemas elementales tal vez aquí sea cuando una nueva historia se escriba.

**Bueno aquí esta el epilogo es algo corto ya que aquí no acaba la historia y la parte del pasado de Phantom se encontrara en el fic el Origen de Zero , lagrimas de la Diosa donde no solo tratara del pegaso si no de otro personaje mas ha sido un largo camino y estoy agradecido de corazón de que hayan leído este fic como mencione el próximo fic que seria su continuación oficial es  
El despertar de las Sombras , batalla definitiva de la Luz  
****  
**


End file.
